


Ocean au

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Bad Decisions, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Heist, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 46,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Ocean 8: New Gotham is plagued with cursed objects and the magical heroes of JLX are tired of waiting for the cursed objects to manifest and cause mayhem, one sneaky thief decides to do something and only New Gotham could see a thief uniting with heroines to steal cursed objects. What this will lead?
Relationships: Brian Braddock/Meggan, Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner, Kitty e Gwen friendship, Kitty e Meggan Friendship, Kitty e Wanda friendship, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: Based on the movie Ocean 8 but with the ladies. Set on the Almagverse.

"You´re nuts" Gwen offers a cigarette as well her criticism to the latest plot but her mirth and shinning ring make any attempt to chided Columbina becomes null now. "Completely nuts and I love it, but, how can you hope to do such wacko feature? This time my good name won´t be enough"

Columbina stops drinking her smoochie and is unphased by the comment. "Your good name also gave me quite the headache" and her eyes follow the ends of commercial as Peter Ross is speaking much to Columbina´s dismay.

  
Gwen offers an apologetic smile that does little to resolve the matter, but, flicking the channel to cartoons seems to help much more. "But, seriously, how can you achieve such a thing? Isn´t better just the two of us?"

Columbina sighs and lets her head rest on the couch for a moment letting her worries play on her mind one last time as she´s pondering for the solution. "Everyone thinks that being a thief is easier, but, you would be surprised by how much of Math and logic I need in all my heists" she comments matter of fact. "that being said, I know the probability of me getting success is less than 15%...but hey, I have done heist with zero chance of success...what´s life without risks?"

"A longer one, dumbass" Gwen counterattack throwing a pillow at her. "And remember, your calculus was wrong before...and it usually leads to me cleaning your wounds and green goo" she concludes offering a winning smile as if this proves her case.

"One, the green goo things was an accident, and two, if you have an alternative option to deal with the cursed diamonds I all hear" Kitty then open her eyes and raise her head waiting and as Gwen is frowning and thinking really hard until she shakes her head in defeat. "then...we´ll try my plan"

"Your stupid and suicidal plan"

"No, my brilliant plan"

______________________________________________________________________

Everyone can see the White Witch in the Romanian cafe drinking her favourite beverage. At this very moment, Wanda is explaining to her new students the prospects of the multi-verse and her students have questions as she knows they would.

"So...is there a version of me where I´m the bad guy?" the student asked impressed as the others are a bit dubious as they can´t see themselves as ...themselves.

Wanda imagined this and has the answers ready. "Yes, the multiverse is more like a chance to express your different personalities, after all, we´re not only the shy girl, flirt girl or angry girl...so the Multiverse gives a plethora of choices and opportunities to be different persons while we´re still ourselves" Wanda explained and the minds of the others are reeling with such explanation and possibility.

"Have you meet a different version of yourself?" the student asked and Wanda is ready for this question when her eyes noticed a woman with a suit and sunglasses waving at her behind the glass window. And Wanda stops her elegant speech to gaze at the personas the waves continues.

"Mrs Maximoff?" The students are confused as to why the Wanda is acting like that and when turning back to see the window there´s no one there.

"I saw many versions of myself, some are good, some are bad...some make me question my own sanity" Wanda replies and the students change the subject. The students then leave the cafe with more insight into the world.

Wanda is not surprised to see the woman in a suit sitting in front of her with that smile of hers. She does not need any introduction. "Columbina, came to venture in the magical world?"

"No, thank you, I have my Harry Potter fanfiction for that. I came here to ask you something" Wanda asked taking a sip of her tea, her eyes are trained on Columbina who has a light heart attitude about everything.

(The Eye of Eternity does not see malicious intent on her, however, she does not want to be robbed)

"Harry Potter is a weak and pathetic version of real magic, Lord of rings is better, but, I know you´re not here to star fandom wars. What do you want?"

"Straight to the point, cool, it saves us from the chitty chat, Wanda, how many cursed diamonds exist?" Columbina asked and Wanda is carefully considering her answer, but, Kitty already beat her on that by pulling her smartphone to show a video.

"There are 100 cursed diamonds registers so far, but, the number is getting bigger and bigger, right?" Columbina asked and Wanda nods not getting her point.

"You know me, I love diamonds, I really do, but, I don´t like those cursed diamonds and the fact they can tangle with the real ones is troublesome to my job and I can see that is also troublesome for your personal life"

"What do you mean?"

"The last cursed diamond activated and you were forced to deal with the problem and lose your sons` birthday" she shows her cellphone again to see an article of a very crestfallen and pissed Wanda who is holding the diamond and confessed to the press she missed her sons` birthday for this. And the reporter did show some thoughtful for the heroine.

Wanda nods once again. "What you want me to do? those diamonds only enter in action when people touch and I don´t want to scan every diamond for the rest of my life"

"Well, I want the cursed diamonds out, and I have a way, but...I need your help" and adds "no, you won´t be a scan. White Witch. I need you to help me to steal cursed diamonds"

Columbina is doing a marvellous job pretending to not be afraid. Wanda can kill her in one blow and they both know this. Phasing and quick thinking go so far against someone like her.

Wanda is thinking and letting her hands support her face as she closes her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes open and she replies. "Tell me, what you usually do with the normal diamonds?"

"I can only tell if you´re in"

"Well, better your plan to be good, cause I don´t want to miss another moment with my family"

_________________________________________________________________________

"Lorna, I need your help" Columbina speaks to the green-haired woman who is furiously typing on her laptop and while acknowledging Kitty´s presence, she still is focused on the laptop.

"What? I´m hacking an asshole right here"

"Do you want to steal cursed diamonds?" Kitty asked in a sing-song voice similar to ''do you want to build a snowman" from Frozen which is Lorna´s favourite movie judging by the merchandising she has on her room.

"Yes"

"That´s easy..."

"I like to meddle with magic"

"Ok then"

__________________________________________________________________________

Meggan Braddock is silently pondering the words she just heard from the aerialist who is, in her own words, just hang around, as she does not like gruesome crimes like Meggan.

(Meggan can sense she´s being genuine in every word she spoke and is surprised that a thief can be so honest)

"Is your plan good to take care of those cursed diamonds?"

"We have the White Witch!"

"Ok, count me in"

__________________________________________________________________________

Gwen Stacy is talking with Peter Ross who is still trying to win her heart, which is still funny for the blonde, but, as soon Kitty Pryde arrives with her gym outfit and showing her muscles. 

She made a remark about how she needs to lose some steamy. "Thank god, for the Kickbox and MMA" and Gwen stops giving attention to Peter who is not taking kindly to this.

"Gwen, who is this?" Peter asked rather rudely as he knows this woman (pretty as she is, there´s no denial on his part about this aspect) is not someone who belongs in the same social circle of Gwen, right?

"My name is Kitty Pryde and you are..." she asked knowing who he is and relish on his dumbfound expression. 

"I´m Peter Ross, the famous reporter of New Gotham"

"I thought Kurt Ryder was the bam bam of New Gotham" And Gwen chuckles at this scene. Peter is really not fond of Kitty, but, to icing the cake, Kitty asks Gwen to follow her as they have to talk about something.

"Gwen?" Peter asked surprised that Gwen is doing so. The Blonde just waves at him and follow Kitty sharing secrets only to the two women. Peter really, really hates Kitty Pryde and Columbina.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Kurt, why are you smiling like that?"

"Rogue, my dear sister, I've got the feeling something wonderful happened"

"...Why I think Peter Ross will be a bitch to work tomorrow?"


	2. the plan

N/A: Merciful short, I hope.

Contrary to what Peter Ross may believe, Kitty does not live with Gwen, in fact, she has her house/loof where she lives and plans her next move along with her two babies, but, as the woman enters in her loof something is amiss and she looks around making no sound(what good thief would she be if she alert her presence) hovering on the air by a few inches the woman has a knife on her hand ready.

(Who would visit a thief at this time?)

"Darling, this is your house?" a honey voice rings in the loft as a woman with platinum hair is sitting in one of the couches with a sultry smile on her face.

"No, I came here to steal this place as well" Columbina replies and takes a knife out her back "and I may be so bold to ask...what are you doing here?"

"Oh, my, my. You have a knife. No need to go physical, I´m not here to hand you to my husband nor to steal from you" Felicia promised to make a cute signal with her fingers "You can trust a thief´s word, Columbina"

"No, I can´t, much less yours, where are my babies?" Kitty asked dropping the knife.

"Your cat and dog? sleeping on your bed like two angels" Felicia states and points to the corridor where one can see the only door open and Kitty could verify that Cosmo and Jupiter are sleeping soundly over the pile of dresses tore apart.

"Goddamnit," She mutters tiredly and goes back to deal with Felicia who is all smiles now. "Ok, what do you want? And never again break in someone´s house...that may or may not be mine" she orders in a strong voice as she puts the knife on the kitchen site.

Felicia was never nervous to see Columbina with a knife(odd, as she knows Columbina can cause more damage with her hands than with a knife) and speaks freely as if she was restrained by any means. "I heard you are planning a heist and I want in"

"No," Kitty said a bit acerbic. This didn´t stop Felicia in the slightest.

"Darling, you´re one of the best, in fact, I would be happy to pass down the name Black Cat to you" she has a more serious attitude now as Columbina is sitting in front of her. "But this heist is something too big even for you"

"I have a plan" she states confidently.

"Your last plan involved green goo"

"Why everyone mentions that...ok, back to the point, how did you heard about that? " she asked and Felicia is offering that enigmatic smile of hers as if she won´t tell the secret for immortal life. "it was Gwen" and now the smile is dead. 

"Yeah, I blackmail her to talk...you love to take the mysticism out of my words" she explains pouting a little "But I want to help, my husband is, well, let me tell you something, Shield deals with cursed diamonds ALL DAY, to the point I´m sick of diamonds and if that could make Bruce that a chill pill for a moment ...I´m in"

"Felicia....is cursed diamonds, you can´t keep with them"

"Wasn´t thinking in that, darling"

"If I say yes, you´ll stop coming to this place?"

"I can try to invade your house but I can promise to make this a secret"

______________________________________________________________________________

Kitty, on the next day, was walking with her cat and dog as any owner should and is not minding the oddities in the New Gotham Park. Cosmo and Jupiter are walking in their usual way, that as always, got the attention of people ("uhm, lady, your cat walks on the back of your dog?" "yep")

"Lady" a new voice gets her attention and Kitty turns to see a teenager chewing bubblegum and offering an amused smile. "I want to get in the heist"

Kitty almost had a heart attack, but, she´s Columbina for a reason. "An excuse me? I´m a semi-normal citizen of New Gotham walking with my cat and dog"

"I´m Jubilee Wayne and Felicia told me to speak to you"

"Urgh, Of fucking course"

__________________________________________________________________________

The place for the meeting was on Gwen´s penthouse, which the blonde was happy to offer as she is more than enthusiastic with this plan now that Columbina did get the heroines to help and ("no green goo so far" "IT. WAS.ONE. TIME") and soon all the heroines are presented.

"So, what do we know about cursed diamonds?" Columbina begins and White Witch explains the matter of such cursed items, but, sensing she notices the stares everyone was giving she realize that didn´t need to go full encyclopedia. "Well, thank you, Wanda, but the point is...where those diamonds come from?"

Meggan and Wanda's side-eye each other for a moment as this was a question they never did until now. Lorna, the green-haired hacker takes the powerpoint presentation.

Lorna takes the lead. "Those diamonds are magical and sentient enough to form a bond with human" she has a winning smile as she wants to give a big spoiler but Columbina is muttering to her (''keep going'') "now, think about, in all those cases of diamonds cursed, what we learned about the victims?" Lorna really wants to give a spoiler and Columbina is not letting.

Sparrow being invited here by Felicia that did invite herself as well, something that Columbina loves to point out, raises her hand. "All of them are very rich to buy a diamond...by the way, what you do with the diamonds you steal?" Sparrow asked intrigued and Columbina puts her finger on her lips and wink at the teen.

"Yes, they´re rich and yes, we have questions about Columbina, for example why your cat and dog are so...odd?" Lorna asked as Cosmo and Jupiter are in Gwen´s penthouse and are raiding the fridge together.

"Focus, Lorna, Focus"

"I think your cat and dog..." Wanda looks at them for a moment as they steal something and are gone from their eyes "are very familiar"

"They´re my babies, now, Lorna..."

"Ok, back to the topic, all of those rich people buy their respective diamonds in one place..." and clicking on the bottom it shows an image of Emma Frost with a moustache and devil´s horn "this woman here is responsible. She´s the owner of the Hellfire jewellery and is getting money, too much money for normal or even successful jewellery" Lorna explains and shows some dates.

"Look, this is the normal ratio that jewellery makes...but Emma´s is making the triple...is not normal" and Lorna then concludes "and is very convenient that she has very strong insurance in case of robbery or if the diamond takes over your body"

Felicia is looking at this for a moment while Jubilee Lee is surprised, how Dark Claw let this one fly under his radar? "But" Felicia states "if the diamonds are cursed and are sentient enough...why to stay with Emma?"

"They make a symbiote relationship with Emma, maybe, because she can turn into a diamond too" Lorna finally gives the spoiler and Meggan is making questions. Lorna has no problem in showing the picture of diamond! Emma to her and Meggan is shocked, how come they never noticed this?

"Yeah, she can be a diamond but I can still phase her" Columbina explains and continues "anyway since she has a symbiotic relationship with the diamonds...it means they trust her to deliver the cursed to every citizen and " pressing the button for a moment "the number of clients that buy diamonds is increasing...she´s disguising the diamonds as bijous making more accessible to everyone. She won´t stop until the last one is infected, everyone"

Wanda and Meggan are visibly shaken. Jubilee is impressed, Felicia is ready to do something and Gwen is drinking wine. Lorna is watching Cosmo and Jupiter raid the fridge again.

"Why we just don´t go there and beat her up?" Meggan surprised even herself with this suggestion but Columbina gestures her to sit down.

"Because while is a symbiotic relationship, I have a feeling they can search for other hosts" she clicks on the button and now there are 3 photos on display "some of the possible candidates Victor Savage, a millionaire that loves everything expensive, Sophie Muller a woman who has a mine of diamonds in a few countries of Africa" they notice Kitty´s mischievous smile "suddenly is noticing the missing of money on the mines as the cities around her are getting more prosper and finally, Alex Simsan, the man is an old enemy of JLX and loves magical items, so far they all are fact but...maybe with the cursed...what can happen if those diamonds were put together with those fakes? How can we be sure they are fakes or just dormant?"

Meggan sits down and is a tick that the situation is that dire. Wanda never foresees this situation. Lorna is sharing lunch with Cosmo and Jupiter and Jubilee raises her hand again. "How can we stop this?"

"Glad you ask, Sparrow/jubilee, the first part of the plan: Emma Frost loves to give the most lavish parties in her mansion...we need someone to be there and talk with White Queen to get a hold on the magical protections that place has" Columbina looks at Gwen who is sibilating ("green goo")

And no one makes any question.

"That´s why we need Wanda there" Kitty speaks and Wanda herself is shocked. "Yes, you, Emma seems to be a big fan of you, and, no offences Meggan, but, Maximoff´s name has more worth for her than Braddock"

"I see, I´ll be undercover then, talk with everyone mentally?"

"Oh no, you´ll give info to Lorna and Felicia who will be the waitress of that party" Kitty states and Lorna is confident enough to say she can hack the database of the company who provides the buffet for those parties and put their names there.

"Meggan will shapeshifter and speak with Sebastian Shaw. He´s one of her partners and is getting a big sum of money to be quiet about the location of the cursed diamonds, but, if the boss asks" Kitty trails off and Meggan nods.

"Now, here comes the big part, we will need to take all those cursed diamonds calmly and quickly without attracting anyone´s attention. Me and Jubilee will do that...yes, kid, you´re very athletic and that could work" Jubilee does not want to show how she´s happy for those words but fails on that.

"And Gwen your mission is to advocate new jewellery that has nothing to do with Emma"

"Yes, being an influence, but, while I have some influence can this really work?"

"Yes," Meggan states looking at Gwen "Because the ladies of JLX will support the new jewellery and we have a certain influence too" and Wanda nods. Jubilee states that since she´s the daughter of the billionaire and Felicia works as a socialite in her spare time they can work on this to help Gwen.

Lorna and Kitty aren´t billionaires or influencers, but, they are changing the world...well, they´re about to change Emma´s world.

"Kitty, what are Cosmo and Jupiter?" Lorna asked as the cat and dog are watching the commotion with somewhat confusion in their eyes.

"Two excellent boys" Kitty respond proudly.


	3. Interception

N/A: Something quick and mercifully short. 

Jubilee is sitting on Indian style on top of some paraphernalia(that no one knows what´s truly is, but, if is in the Burrow then has a reason) as she watches Kurt Ryder and Logan Wayne going back and forth about their investigation. A serial killer named Carnage is causing trouble and the man claims to be god, his sole survivor victim explains that the man was a lunatic (no powers) and is speaking about a Knull who he wants to gain his love.

"A real nutcase, but, judging by how he works...he´ll strike on Central City" Kurt explains his plan and Logan has no problem with any detail of said plan "by the way, do you know who or what Knull is?"

Logan shakes his head. "No idea maybe is a delusion of his minds...and Ryder what did I tell you about you doing your laundry here?" Logan´s usual tone is back and Kurt merely shrugs as this didn´t stop him to continue to do laundry here nor will stop him in the future.

Arguing with Ryder is like arguing with a wall, so, Logan focuses his attention to Jubilee. "And you? any plans for Saturday night?" the question make Jubilee stop being a normal teenager and think really hard on her answer.

"Yes, I do" Jubilee replies as much a normal teenager would even if they are dealing with Dark Claw. "I´ll work as a waitress at Emma Frost´s party?"

"Why?" is his only reply and is clear that any pretence of normal conversation is over. This is an interrogation and Jubilee will win.

"Outside reason, I´m a regular teen that needs to understand the value of real work, inside reason, I´m there to spy on Emma Frost. Don´t you think is odd that Emma Frost does those parties but never invites the Waynes?" is a good argument and Jubilee is proud of herself for think of this on the fly.

"Yes, is a bit odd, but why you and Felicia are so interested in Emma Frost all of sudden?" Logan asked smirking at this really dismantle her initial plan. But, Jubilee will win.

"Felicia is doing a sort of revenge for Bruce, Emma snub him last year and now she wants to pay back"

"Are you and Felicia want to tell me something?"

"Love conquest all" Jubilee finishes and Logan grunts accepting this...for now. Changing the subject is a good idea. "And Logan...how is Ryder deal with ...you know?"

Logan blinks and watches Kurt from the corner of his eyes and is a relief to see Kurt watching at the dinosaur's skeleton than paying attention to this conversation. "Well, he´s slowly leaving the rebound phase so...he´ll be fine and finally stop looking at AngelHawk as if he wanted to kill him, so, he´s getting over Kokoro just fine"

"That´s a relief, you know, seeing him like that was...not nice"

"I know what you meant, Kid, it wasn´t nice for anyone, especially for him"

________________________________________________________________________

Kokoro Braddock has a very limit view of New Gotham and after a few incidents happening a few months ago, it really makes any desire to see this city diminish to the point is no-existent, however, her brother is shopping in the mall and wants her help for a gift.

Kokoro is looking for her brother and is suspicious something may happen when her eyes met with her blue eyes of Brian. They did a disdain face for a moment and then quickly run to each other and hug. "You doofus, I was looking for you"Kokoro replies happily as Brian is really letting his beard grow (it makes her think of her father and in Krypton)

"I was looking for you too,smartpants"Brian replies as the two brothers catch up. Brian is looking for a present for a person on his line of work, a type of secret friend is being played and Brian does not want to send a bad present, as Kokoro listen and think of the options she can´t help to sneer at the shops in the New Gotham shop.

"Brian...do you really wanted to live here?"

"Me and Meggan are moving right now we´ll return to Metropolis, but, aside from the wackos of this city" a word that didn´t cause any reaction to Kokoro "this city is not that bad...you never gave anyone a chance, not talking about you know who, but, ever since you got here you always speak badly of people but never try to talk with them"

"Brian....you´re right! I never really socialize with anyone...you know what? I think I´ll accept that invitation for Emma Frost´s party, and if is crazy as I think it will be my complains will have solid proofs"

_______________________________________________________________________________

"So...is the vacant space here?" Kitty asked the doorman and after she offers a piece of drought to him the man is speaking in a low tone about the vacant space of this particular apartment. 

"Yes, the last person who lived there wants to sell as quick as possible and by any price as she truly thinks the place is hunting" the doorman explains with a secretive tone.

Kitty looks at her cat and dog who seems to found the situation hilarious and asks back. "what do you mean?"

"Well, every night she hears insane laughter and she could swear she saw a green fuzzy man jumping from roof to roof...but is not like any of our usual freaks"

"Oh...thank you for the information. I don´t have any problem with ghosts, can you give me the phone of this person?"

And Kitty, Cosmo and Jupiter are leaving the concierge as Kurt Ryder is entering the building speaking on the phone with someone. "No, Vera stops the news, I found out it was a lie, yes, I know he made a mistake, yes put the spare news" and continues to give orders and suggestions on the phone and never saw a woman with chestnut hair and her cat riding on the top of her dog.


	4. Each one stories

N/A: Merciful short and filler bonding moment. I guess. An idea for White Witch and Vision here.

The White Witch is a fearsome foe if you dare to oppose her and Dr StrangeFate can speak proudly of her prowess in magic and the woman, in question, can feel the man, albeit pretend to be grumpy, does care for his students even Wanda(even if she has a dangerous power)

Yet, in matters of love, Wanda was really unlucky. People used to think she and Pietro were a thing ("I love him as my brother. My own twin") and Wonder Man was...something she´s not happy to talk.

"Wanda, are you back? Or is this another spell?" Victor asked amused as he´s carrying Tommy on his shoulder. Victor is Wanda´s husband and both of them are aware of rumours circling around them.

("I bet he´s some sort of alien ready to conquer Earth"

("Maybe Wanda got insane and create a perfect lover is the only way for a man to be so happy in being weak against a woman)

Victor puts Tommy down who is ready to run to Billy to play and annoy his twin and Victor´s hand careless Wanda´s face for a moment making the White Witch´s eyes gaze upon yours. "Tough day?"

She opens and closes her mouth for a moment and nods. "Do you...think I really...made you?"

Victor is bemused by that. "Wanda if you did then why you give me peanuts allergy?" he jokes and continues "You didn´t make me, Wanda, I´m real and our kids are too"

"But...do you ever wonder about your past?"

"Sometimes, you found me almost drowning in the sea and while I may not record my time previous to that...I don´t regret it and maybe it's for the best"

Wanda nods again. And comments. "I think...I have found a way to deal with those cursed diamonds"

__________________________________________________________________________

Sparrow can analyse most of the criminal minds in New Gotham and for her own life can´t seem to comprehend what´s Kitty´s reasons to be a thief. The obvious one was money, sure, but doesn´t she has enough money now?

Lorna is drinking her juice and still, proudly display Frozen merchandising when Sparrow out of curiosity asked the green-haired woman one question.

"Columbina´s reasons? Oh..." Lorna takes a sip of her cup of Olaf and then speaks again "No idea and I never really thought about it"

Sparrow is not sure if she´s protecting Columbina or if she really does not care.

_________________________________________________________________________

Kokoro is with her sister-in-law as they are relaxing for once. People have a certain view of Kokoro that prompts the woman to not really care for their opinion. Most people see Kokoro as a heartless bitch, but, what they don´t get is that Kokoro does not own anything to anyone.

"Hey, check out," Kokoro said using one of those slangs that her brother seems so fond. "it says Columbina is the supposed mastermind of the robbery of Castle Rock"

Meggan shakes her head. "no, she´s not" and is quick to realize how her words appear to be strange for her sister-in-law. "I mean, is not her usual MO, you know, she usually steals diamonds...not art"

Kokoro is not impressed by this reply but continues reading the article on her cellphone. "It seems the police think is her fault or some new criminal called Shinobi"

"I think is the Shinobi"

Kokoro is not thrilled with this reply, but, when her app rings with a new post it makes her arch an eyebrow. "yes, it seems you are right, this Shinobi guy was arrested just now and he´s responsible for the robbery" and Meggan gives a big sigh of relief and Kokoro really think this is odd.

However, Angel calls her and this doubt quickly vanishes from her mind.

_________________________________________________________________________

"Felicia..."

"I´m just saying, dear father, could it be possible?"

Dark Claw sighs tiredly. "Well, is possible, Felicia...why you ask me this?"

"Just think loudly"

____________________________________________________________________________

Columbina is in her loft and is cramming at her whiteboard with the plans. Lorna is still looking at her cat and dog and makes the same questions which Kitty is always evasive.

"Lorna, we´re going to steal cursed diamonds...the secrets that my cat and dog may or may not hold won´t help in our heist" Kitty explains and Lorna sighs letting go of her curiosity for now.

"Ok, you have a backup plan?" Lorna asked sitting on the couch and gazing upon Columbina.

"I made a mistake and I need to rethink the plan...because...Loki will be there"

"Oh...that´s a problem" adds Lorna surprised much to Kitty´s chagrin.

"Why are you surprised you are the one who gave me the list of guest?"

"Still that asshole never leaves Norway...if he´s there...he must want to steal the diamonds for himself" Lorna speaks and Columbina agrees with this horrible idea. "which now you have to run against time"

"I´m a pro, Lorna"

"I know...still, Loki is Loki and he seems to hate your gut as much Emma"

"...I know"

_______________________________________________________________________________

Kurt Ryder and Logan are happy to have captured Carnage, the lunatic was screaming at the tops of his lung his love for Knull (whatever this may be) and this lead to the end of the chase.

Dark Claw is celebrating by drinking a beer and Kurt never says no to a good beer.

"Hey, Ryder...are you invited to Emma´s fanciest party?" Dark Claw asked and this makes Kurt laugh harder, maybe, Kurt is still in the Nightcreeper´s stance in his mind.

"What? No, I may be famous but is not enough to get an invitation to Emma´s parties. Why? wanna crash?"

"No, just wondering how the system works"

_____________________________________________________________________

Emma is looking at her precious diamonds with a big smile on her face. And begins to talk with them. As usual. "My beloveds, soon, our plan will come to fruition" and her eyes are now matching the diamond´s shades. Completely white. "the party is arriving around the corner and all the guests will have the diamonds. Our diamonds"


	5. The plan

N/A: I'm building two plot twists. I guess. And to be clear I do not like Loki in any version, but, since this Loki will be my own thing (my own OC) I can show the middle finger to Marvel canon again.

The limo is making way for the most exclusive event of New Gotham and the man, not the driver, of course, of the said limo, is with his best tuxedo and looking at his watch. His assistant, a Norwegian woman named Helga Oxtris (people in the US have a hard time pronouncing her name correctly as proving in the airport scene) who is on the phone to make sure her boss arrives is on the right time and with all the attention he demanded.

The woman sighs and turns off the phone confirming to her boss that the preparations are in order. "Loki" she speaks a bit tired of dealing with Emma´s goonies/employees for so long. "Why are we really here? You never leave Norway"

Loki pours a glass of wine for himself and offers to his assistant that is his plus one. " To kill two birds with one stone. Emma Frost own me too much and...I have a chance to see an old friend" is his reply and the assistant raise an eyebrow.

"And that woman...what´s her name? oh right, Columbina"

"Amora...She is nothing but a thief, and I´m a warlock"

"Whose powers are 90% cut since you´re out of Norway"

"Yes, but...I don´t need magic for what I´m going to do and no one but you...knows that. That little thief won´t get on our way again, now, rejoice, Amora, we´re about to steal the night"

"Har har"

________________________________________________________________________

Emma Frost´s party certainly deserve all the hype the media often gives and Kokoro Braddock has to admit the place chosen for the party, the Hilton Hotel, clean up nicely and the theme of diamonds are well done in Kokoro´s opinion.

"Ok, I´m here to socialize, so, let´s socialize, Kokoro" she repeats this mantra to herself 3 times and her boyfriend is too amused by her antics, no word is needed as he knows his girlfriend very much.

"Koko, hey, look at me. You´re the strongest and bravest woman I ever know. You can do it and will do marvellous" AngelHawk states and Kokoro offers a small smile.

"I...don´t know how to make friends so easy and I know people call me icy queen...And...I´m aware I´m not the most affable person in the room" she confessed and Angel only kisses her hand gently.

"And you´re also one of the most amazing people I have the chance meeting. You may not be affable, but, you love so sincerely and that´s so rare, especially where I came from...so, Kokoro, trust me on this one. If they don´t like you...is their loss"

_____________________________________________________________________

"Loki?!" Wanda asked back with her eyes getting crimson now. And Meggan does not need to be empathic to know how upset the White Witch is. Columbina only nods not minding the chaos or the destructive powers the other has. Lorna has a weapon, under her drawer, in case Wanda´s power gets too much.

But, Columbina takes her hands kindly and speaks with her. "Wanda, you´re not alone here, never was and never will be...Loki is a pain in the ass, but, we won´t let him getaway. Trust me." and to everyone surprise, Wanda calms herself down.

Sparrow and Felicia's exchanges glare at this scene for a moment. Dark Claw told them about the only time Wanda´s powers went loose and it was needed Prof Marcian X to prevent a disaster, however, Columbina calms her down so effortless.

Gwen, once knowing the situation is under control, makes one question. "We all hate Loki, but, how can we avoid him? Won´t he ruin our plan...and he still hates you, Columbina"

Meggan is not sure if she laughs at this confirmation or not, but, Columbina just sighs. "Thank god, you all have me because we´ll use plan B" and asks Gwen about the campaign on social media.

"Oh, well, realistically, we can´t stop everyone from buying diamonds, but, Emma´s clients decreased 50% ever since" Gwen affirms and even show the app on her cellphone showing the stock share on Emma´s industries of diamonds.

Still not enough as Lorna and Sparrow said, but, for now, is enough.

"Well, we got to use plan B, Lorna, are you ready?" Columbina asked and the green-haired woman only reply "I´m your oracle, Columbina, you know I´m ready"

"Everyone is ready?" and Kitty looks at Wanda who sighs and nods. And now, Meggan chooses to drop a bomb. "Guys...Kokoro will also be there too?"

"See? that´s why we need those meetings before enacting the plan" Columbina told them and Meggan gave a brief about Kokoro (never share her weakness, of course) as now Plan B is their only option.


	6. Act I

N/A: The plan is in motion. Remember, two plot twists here. This is more for me than for you, reader.

If there´s one word in all English vocabulary to describe this party right now it would be: grandiose, however, if you ask to Wanda Maximoff she would gladly tell that the word here is "pretentious" as the lights, the food and the music are in poor taste if you dare to ask White Witch about it. Wanda is nothing if a professional so she can pretend to enjoy herself alone as if she´s indeed having fun.

Columbina was right as Emma Frost seems really taken by Wanda´s presence and let her guard down or is what it seems. Right now, Emma is talking about her last trip to a familiar country that White Witch pretends to not know.

Ah, so that´s how she got those diamonds.

Meanwhile, a few miles away, the waitstaffs are getting more champagne to serve to the guest, of course, Emma Frost spares no expenses and of course, Lorna infiltrate in the list of employees and add two more.

Gwen Stacy did an excellent job as right now Jubilee is looking at the surface of an empty trail and can´t reconize her own face. As she puts the trail down to put the champagne she notices Kokoro Braddock dancing merrily with Angel. She never saw Kokoro that happy before...granted, Jubilee siding with Ryder, in the end, may have burned some bridges in regards the older woman, but, still is nice to see her so happy.

"Kiddo? Are you still here with us?" Felica asked in a fun tone "if you continue looking to a telepath she´ll read your mind" she mocks but her tone is serious enough to snap Jubilee from her muses.

"Felicia...how did you know...our kitten friend?"

"Oh, I used to do many jobs here and there and I saw her. She´s the best on what she does, kiddo, but, she has a big heart...which stills marvels me that she is in this profession" the two waitstaff have champgne ready and convenitonyl serve someto Kokoro blocking her view of Wanda Maximoff talking with Emma Frost. They didn´t block her view to Loki through.  
_______________________________________________________________________

The Norwegian man and his secretary (oh Amora loves to play with her nationality, she can be french if she wants or can be Danish and no one can´t say otherwise) are certainly here to dress to depress and as the gaze of many women and men can prove...the pair is being successful.

Loki frozen once saw one of the deadliest women of JLX coming to her way along with her boyfriend. Warren Angel may be a funny joke and meme for some but Loki knows that you don´t pick a fight with someone that can fly and sherd you to pieces(even now as his powers is cut 90%). "Amora, dear, be cool" is what he whisper to her as the couple is coming closer.

"Loki, I´ve heard about you" Angel replies in a semi-hostile tone. Loki is not a serial killer nor he wishes to rule the world, but, in his endeavours to have a comfortable life he did make enemies, steal, lie and killed one person at some point so yes the JLX is not very happy with Loki even if his goals are to live as rich as possible.

"Nothing good, I hope" Loki jokes back and introduces his lovely secretary but Kokoro has a smug smile on her beautiful face. "Nice try, but, I can read minds, and I know her name is Amora and she´s your minion" Amora resent that. "And I wonder...why you leave Norway to be at this party?"

"Oh, you get me!" Loki confessed. "in reality, me and Amora are in a relationship and I want to buy her one of Emma´s diamonds...are you going to tell me that is illegal here?"

Kokoro does not look convinced and neither is her boyfriend, but, no one wants to cause a scene ...yet. As Loki and Amora leave as if nothing happened she almost stomp on his feet. "in a relationship? Really?!"

"Oh sorry, you wanna me to return and explain to Kokoro we´re not dating and we´re here to do illegal stuff?"

"Next time...I do the cover, by the way, is everything ready for the plan?"

Now Loki smiles and nods looking at his watch. "Columbina is nothing if a professional"  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Power, money and sex are magic words if you want to convince Sebastian Shaw to do your bidding and Emma Frost is an expert in speaking Sebastian Shaw´s language. Lately, Emma is getting a lot of diamonds and money and Sebastian is getting a nice paycheck to serve as a motor boy and deliver those diamonds to the shops.

Not a glamorous job, yet, the paycheck is perfect and sometimes Emma pays him in other ways that really make him love his work. Sure, ever since the JLX ladies and socialite Gwen Stacy made such campaign many people are cutting ties with Emma Frost´s diamond, still, no one can say no to her diamonds.

"I thought all women love diamonds" Sebastian mutters to himself smoking his cigar and now is ready to take the diamonds to its location, when, Emma Frost shows up. Sebastian is not really caring why she´s here (didn´t she have a fancy party to attend?) as Emma is wearing little as possible and Sebastian can smirk as he can guess Emma wants some fun.

"Wanna second round after all?" Sebastian asked and Emma offers a sultry smile. "Maybe, but, I have a direct order for you...those diamonds stay here for tonight, got it?"

Sebastian is ready to take his pants off when his cellphone rings and it went voice mail. "Shaw?" is Emma´s voice on the cellphone "Shaw? don´t forget to deliver the diamonds tonight, you lazy bun" and Shaw has no time to process what happened as the fake knock him down easily.

The cellphone continues to ring and Shaw answer and the real Emma Frost has no idea she´s talking with the fake Shaw.

___________________________________________________________________________

"So...how much does Emma Frost hates?" Columbina mutters to herself as she infiltrates in the security system of the diamonds. Fake Shaw delivers the diamonds alright...to their original point and is waiting for Columbina to take the rest.

"Lorna?" Columbina asked using her watch and once getting no answer rolls her eyes and tries again. "Oracle?"

"Oh, hello Columbina, what I can do for you?" Lorna´s tone is smug as always and she goes on about being her eyes and all that eloquent speech.

"Tell me about the newest security upgrade" Columbina is hovering in the air not letting the lasers touch her but it proves to be near impossible even for someone who is an acrobat to pass down through those lasers.

"Courtesy of our good friend Loki, those people really hate you, Columbina"

"Yeah, yeah, can you turn off?"

"Nope, but, I can give a space so you can walk with extra care"

"Ok is something"

She has to thank her lucky stars she has oracle and acrobats abilities and manages to pass down to the next level, until, she stumbles with magic itself, another courtesy of Loki to Emma Frost ("man...they hate you that much" "yeah, they do...any way to counter the magic?" "with science everything is possible" "don´t let Wanda hear you say that") and now the diamonds are in her reach...except for one problem...

"Oracle, how many diamonds Emma had in this vault?"

"200, why?"

"Because the diamonds are multiplying right now... there are 400 diamonds if I'm not mistaken"

"ok...that´s new...better warm the others"

_____________________________________________________________________________

Jubilee and Felicia pass a piece of information to Wanda who is not happy with the results and is trying to contribute when someone else joins the conversation.

"I was hoping to catch you" Kokoro states calmly "Meggan, do you want to tell me why are you Wanda for tonight?" and looks at Jubilee and Felicia "and why two Waynes are working here?"

Wanda, now, Meggan has no time to offer an explanation time is against her in every way.


	7. Part 6 act II

N/A: the final plot twist. I guess.

Emma Frost is a person with class if nothing else, at least, is a quality of hers that not even JLX can deny while they can certainly add more of her bad traits such as her manipulative tendencies and of course, her narcissistic nature.

Yet, no one could say she was not sane before, no, Emma Frost dive into the world of crime for her own benefit(no sad backstory involved here) but right now, Emma Frost is not so much of the elegant hostess she used to be and primes (brags) with others...she seems more, for the lack of better term here, unhinged.

She no longer speaks using her wit, but rather, seems unable to pronounce the simples word. "Must. Grow" is what Emma replies looking around.

A waitstaff noticed the hostess state and asked if she´s alright. And all Emma can reply is "We. Must. Grow"

_____________________________________________________________________

Felicia, Jubilee, the still disguised Meggan and Kokoro (Angel is keeping an eye on Loki and his secretary) are on the other side of the room. Having a chat and not paying mind to Emma for five minutes.

"Care to explain why my sister-in-law is pretending to be Wanda?" Kokoro gives a ponty look at Felicia and Jubilee "I did find odd that suddenly we´re doing a commercial and campaign to Gwen Stacy of all people, and Loki is here...now, tell me the truth what´s going on?" Kokoro speaks in her authoritative manner.

Meggan can´t lie but can speak the truth either as Emma Frost, proving to be even more unhinged to the point everyone in the party is looking at her, earn Gloriana´s attention and even Kokoro. "What´s that?"

__________________________________________________________________________

Amora is the first to point the obvious to her boss as they take the chance to escape as Angel is looking at Emma who is getting consumed by magic and changing into something else. "Loki, your plan didn´t work...our thief didn´t do the job"

Loki smiles not minding her cutting words. "No Amora, this is part of the plan"

______________________________________________________________________

Columbina calls to Wanda midway and makes one question. "Wanda, remember that talk we had about diamonds and hosts? What´s the worst-case scenario here? Just asking..." her tone is trying to make seem as if is no big deal, but, her charming personality can´t really mask the reality.

Wanda pause for a moment and then answers. "Worst case scenario? They get a life and starts to attack everyone...They merge together and the cursed diamonds became the original form. A creature that Pheonix, according to the legends, created and destroyed as the creation dare to overstep her welcome." another pause. "Columbina, what´s going on?"

Wanda can hear loud echoes and the breathing of Columbina as she´s running until she can hear the wind. "Wanda...we may have a problem here..."

And Wanda does not need to ask again as the diamonds are merged with Emma Frost, all the diamonds in the vault give birth to a monstrosity and once looking at Wanda´s direction they decided to take revenge for the brothers and sisters that were burned by Wanda´s magic.

"Shit" Wanda can say as the diamonds (or one big diamond?) attack without mercy and Columbina manages to be a tad bit faster than the diamond was expecting to phase and lift Wanda up. "I hate diamonds"

"Wanna know a scret? me too"  
________________________________________________________________________

Kokoro, Meggan, Jubilee, Felicia and Angel watch a monster made of diamond causing havoc in the city and whatever Kokoro wanted to ask it remains unsaid as now the heroines have a mission.

"Dark Claw" Jubilee begins on her phone. "the situation is a blue code" and the ladies improvised to keep their identities secret. Felicia is making a quick call to Gwen as she has a plan, they certainly can´t let Emma getaway ...once she returns to her senses. 

"Gwen, remember what me and our Kitten friend talked about? Not the origins of Cosmo and Jupiter, not that, yes...that one. Could you do it? Don´t post now...wait for my signal as for Columbina...I don´t know...I really she´s alright"

Kokoro pretends she didn´t hear the last part as her eyes are focused on the mission.

_________________________________________________________________________

In the end, there´s no need for secrecy as Columbina meet Gloriana and the others, plus Kokoro and Angel, on the roof with Wanda on her arms as the White Witch did shot one of her hexes on the creature with no success.

"Yeah, the plan didn´t require a giant monster, my mistake, " Columbina speaks as White Witch is on the roof and giving the details of the situation.

"I managed to stop him, but, my power alone was no match and Columbina´s ability isn´t enough either...this monster is on a God level...we need a God on our side" Wanda speaks.

"Nah, count with Gods is never wise and is always troublesome, the monster may be a God-level creature, but, together we can face them...we don´t have other option" Columbina states ignoring the gaze Kokoro is giving on her direction. Is no need telepathy to know what she´s thinking.

"Columbina is right!" a new voice joins the group. The Amazon comes down as a lightning bolt but still remain graceful as only she can do it. "If the group have me, I would love to fight too?"

Columbina has no words to say anything here. She only nods her head and wipes her tears as The Amazon smiles amused and soon a new plan is on the motion.


	8. chapter 6 act III

<https://youtu.be/U03bwLD0n98>

The Amazon has considered one of the strongest heroines in all JLX to the point the villains themselves have a fear of picking a fight with the Amazon and her rogues have a certain notoriety among villains for being able to face such heroine.

* * *

So, the monster diamond has a good opponent and manages to make a crack on the surface, of course, one good punch won´t make the monster stop and the monster is not above in using Emma as a human shield.

"Columbina...what we do?" The Amazon asked as she´s not keen on murdering Emma if there are other options to explore. And the thief feels everyone looking at her expecting an answer and, really, when has this become her reality?

"Well, Wanda told this monster needed a host to exist, right?"

____________________________________________________________________________

Dark Claw watches as the Diamond monster is terrorizing everyone and thanks to Sparrow´s quick call every civilian is being taken to a safer place as the heroines are taking care of the monster.

"And one thief" Martian X states reading Dark Claw´s mind.

"And one thief"

________________________________________________________________________  
Meggan and Ororo starts to attacking the monster using their strenght as Felicia and Jubilee are on the look out for Kitty who is searching and waiting. The monster certainly does not think Felicia, Sparrow and Columbina as big threats since The Amazon and Gloriana are the ones who are preventing him to walk any further.

Then, as if someone finally heeds her prays, Columbina starts to phase the ground where the monster was making his feet stuck on concrete and when the creature try to punch Columbina it only manages to get his hands stuck on the ground (Jubilee and Felicia are phasing along with everything else) easily. "Wanda, now"

And White Witch cast the spell as she starts to remove Emma Frost from the centre of the monster, of course, it goes without saying the monster didn´t appreciate and make the situation even worse by shaking and trying to break free.

Kokoro, having her own mishappens with this new group, take this aside and starts using her power to sedate the creature giving a winning chance for Wanda who now takes Emma out of the monster.

Felicia takes Emma still breathing and unconscious as Wanda cast the final spell to burn the cursed diamonds and making the world free of those abominations once and for all.

______________________________________________________________________

Loki, for his part, has a big thanks to paying for the thief as with all that ruckus Amora and Loki take an object Emma stole a long time ago to its rightful owner.

"We have the infinity stone now..."

"Oh now things will be interesting"

________________________________________________________________________

"SHE DID WHAT?" Kurt Ryder asked with his laundry basket in hands as Alfred take silent and Logan Wayne rolls his eyes amused.

"I said Columbina keep a team with the heroines and they saved the day...still a thief through" Logan almost chuckles as Sparrow seems to think Columbina can be a great heroine and Felicia think so too.

Kurt Ryder has that trademark smile and Logan already knows what he´ll say next. "What do you know about this Columbina, the good heart thief?"

________________________________________________________________________

"I hate diamonds" is what Kitty said once waking up on the hospital bed, she used too much of her ability and she recalls passing out when Wanda burned the diamonds...

She sits on the bed and sees the flowers of thank you and get better soon along with Lorna sleeping on the couch next to Kitty. "Hey!" Kitty said a bit softly as Lorna opens her eyes.

"Did we won?"

"I think so"

"We won´t be arrested, right?"

"No, not today"

"Good...how are you?"

"Hungry...where is my..." she didn´t need to ask as Cosmo and Jupiter materialized out of no air and cuddle with Kitty.

"Why you didn´t use them to ended the monster?"

"They are Eldritch Abominations, Lorna, what JLX would do with them if they knew this fact...both are linked to the Outer Gods, I don´t want to lose Cosmo and Jupiter, I´m that selfish"


	9. Part 7 (new arc: Enter Wakanda)

N/A: I´m in love with this au. I confess. So here more arcs to explore this new au.

The Amazon is one of the first leaders of JLX and is seen in a positive light by everyone and while some may envy the prestige it comes from her name, they also acknowledge (even if begrudgingly ) that it comes with a heavy burden as well, even more, because of The Amazon is also quoted to be the next Queen of Wakanda and that is something she´s not sure she truly wants.

As the woman is alone on her ship(not invisible, per se, but Ororo likes to joke and make memes about it) when someone else enters in the cock-pilot at Ororo´s request. "Man...this is really bigger on the inside" Columbina has a dumbfound expression on her face.

"Columbina...I want to ask if you´re alright, after the whole ordeal, I know some of our members aren´t very keen to your response of friendship and fuck the rules" Ororo replies with an arch one eyebrow in slight amusement.

Kitty bites her lips for a moment. "I get it, really, I´m a thief, I wasn´t expecting someone like Kokoro to invite me to tea nor I thought Spider-Boy would start a fan club for me, I get it, really and I´m fine with my profession" Columbina states calmly while trying to not fangirl too hard she´s on the invisible ship and ruined as she asked if she could show this to Lorna and Ororosays it can be arranged later.

"I...want to thank you, yes, Dark Claw thank you by not arresting you, but, if you had interfered the cursed diamond would still be a thing and who knows what it could happen?" she then continues "I want to ask something, why are you a thief?"

"Uhm..." Columbina stops for a moment and replies "is a job I´m really good and I love it"

"....You may not believe but...I used to be one as well" and Ororo has to chuckle at Columbina´s expression and carry on "Look, JLX let their impression about you be as diverse as possible, however, I want to ask something, extra-confidential, what do you know about Wakanda?"

"Is an empire and recently signed a deal with Ruritania to share technology...is that what you are wanting to hear?"

"Columbina, can I hire you to do a job for me?"

________________________________________________________________________

Dark Claw is talking with Sparrow as she´s still talking about the heist and Columbina and yes, Dark Claw can see where Sparrow is coming but Columbina is still a thief, but then again, his daughter in law was one too.

The other members of the team, minus The Amazon (she was excused as Wakanda called her for an emergency) are discussing the events Columbina did help to solve.

Kokoro and Spider-Boy along with Angel have some reservation in regards Columbina. "Sure, she helps now...who can say she won´t steal from us or do worse to us?" is a good point.

Meggan, Wanda, Jubilee, Felicia and Dark Claw have a counter-argument. "We thought Hawk-girl wouldn´t betray us and she did and she was a heroic as one can imagine but betray us to Kantique easily." and is a low blow to Angel whose affiliation to Hawk-girl still makes him a bit suspicious(well, Nightcreeper dislike him for others reasons than his evil sister)

Todd LeBlau, Brian and Dr StrangeFate as well Super Solider are neutral. Nightcreeper is neutral as well and Runaway is slowly warming to the idea but with caution. "So" she begins "it would be like she was our Rogue?" and for some reason, only Nightcreeper laugh at that, thankfully, it was a normal laugh.

Cyclops and Jean are not present as the couple is in paternal leave since Rachel Grey Summers is about to born this week. Dark Claw takes the word and gives the final decision.

"Yes, both arguments have merit, but, consider this: we can add Columbina to the group and let this be another Hawk-girl scenario or we can ignore Columbina and potentially lose a great asset, my solution, wait and see, so far the only talk about Columbina joining the team comes from 3 sources, but, none from Columbina herself"

________________________________________________________________________

Ororo and Kitty are a quite a pair, one is too modelesque and the other is petite, however, both can bench any perv without a second thought or a sweat. Ororo is leading Kitty to the embassy of Wakanda in New Gotham as Dora Milaje were guarding the door and with a nod from Ororo, they let both women pass without any problem.

The interior of the building those gives a feeling of Wakanda with the mix of yellow and orange and even through Kitty never set a foot on Wakanda, she can admit, at least privately, how this building really seems to transport you to the real Wakanda.

A Dora Milaje, who judge by the upgrades on her uniform, appears to be the leader of the group is speaking with Ororo. "The king is waiting for you, right now, he´s on the fourth floor...watching Naruto" and she chuckles as both ladies are exchanging private jokes among them.

Wait, the fourth floor? But this building only has 3 floors.

Entering the elevator confirms to Kitty that this building has 3 floors, however, Ororo press a red button and the elevator lifts to the aforementioned fourth floor.

_________________________________________________________________________

King T´challa was indeed watching Naruto and quickly turn the TV off when Ororo and Kitty arrives. T´challa now uses a more regal posture to speak to Ororo. Is a really kingly tone, yet, the fact he´s wearing a Naruto´s T-shirt sort makes the tone lose the strength.

"I´d not want to stop your Naruto Marathon nor your fanfiction time, however, I´m here because I have a solution for the ruby problem" and Ororo points with her eyes to Columbina and T´challa got a general idea.

"Your highness," Kitty said hoping she greet him right, thankfully, T´challa seems to be in a casual mood and does mind a more simple conversation. They exchange hand, of course, this meeting does not exist by any official sense...so maybe that´s why they are talking in such casual tone.

"Columbina, what do you know about Wakanda?" T´Challa asked and Kitty replies how she knows not much(the same answer given to Ororo is used and is clear she knows much) 

"Someone stole technology from our laboratories, a weapon that could be used to destroy anything...and you must see how this is a delicate situation, because, who stole this piece of technology was Kilmonger and his followers. They stole many things from Wakanda" the King is not very happy in delivering this news to Columbina.

"And is proud that prevent you to seek help from JLX?"

"No, is because if we ask to get the ruby back...many will ask details as to how it comes down here, what it does and it would prove that Wakanda is not that safe and many people could see this as an opportunity to steal again" T´Challa concludes.

"Columbina, you´re not associated with the JLX and not with any government, if you were to steal a mere ruby from the museum..."

Columbina ponders for a moment. "I´ll need time to do the heist, and know every the details of this ruby and who stole it...because this can really be a trap and I want to avoid any traps if possible"

_________________________________________________________________________

Gwen is looking for Peter Ross and that alone makes his heart soar in joy and for once, no Kitty Pryde, maybe he can steal Gwen away from Kitty once and for all. "Gwen, are you looking for me?" and Peter notices how her face is a bit worried as she nods.

Peter takes her to a more reserved place of his studio, they´re wrapping for the day and offers her a coffee. After taking a sip, the woman begins. "Peter...Is Ryder a perv?" she asked and Peter is utterly confused but she continues. "Kitty is moving out to where Kurt lives, you know, the Plaza, and...I heard used to have a perv there who show his anatomy to people and...well, uhm..." she trails off and Peter Ross is doing something he never thought in doing.

"Look, Ryder is arrogant and a womanizer" pot meet kettle is a phrase running through his mind. "But, he´s not a perv and certainly won´t show his, uhm, anatomy to Kitty unless she really wanted to see that, so, no, he wouldn´t bother with her...in fact, I used to live there and Ryder never noticed, trust me, Gwen...Ryder won´t do anything here"

Gwen seems more relief and nods. "Thanks, she´s my only friend here and I don´t want anything bad to happen to her" and Peter Ross offers a nice smile to Gwen who retributions.

Meanwhile, Kurt Ryder sneezes as he feels someone is talking about him.


	10. Ruby´s chase

N/A: This new arc will get a few of the members of the heist as Wakanda and their secrets will cause friction with JLX...I think.

Moving to her new home is never an easier task, not for the sentimental value a moving can cause in a person, but, because Kitty Pryde has to be very careful in what people can see on her possession and what they shouldn´t, in the end, the decision was made.

"So...to be clear, I won´t return your paintings" Lorna speaks on the iPhone screen as her new paintings arrived in her house just now, and Kitty rolls her eyes amused at Lorna´s interest in pop art style.

"Well, considering you did make me buy those things...they´re yours now" Kitty confessed bemused. She recalls the mission where she was pretending to be an art collector and really feign interest in those paintings.

"But leaving that aside, how are you and the new job going?"

"Same as always"

"Is Wakanda...aren´t you afraid?"

"A little, but, I can do it...if you still are with me"

"You know I´m...but try to be the level head this time"

"I´ll try"

__________________________________________________________________________

Felicia Hardy is a woman that know where to find people and is not surprised to find Kitty Pryde, of all places, in the museum ...with her two abominations in disguise of cat and dog(the museum is way too liberal in this regards or maybe...it was Cosmo and Jupiter´s magic here, Felicia does not know and does not want to know) nor is surprising to see Kitty gazing at the newest ruby in the exposition.

"Now you pass diamonds?" Felicia asked amused standing on the left side of Kitty (as Cosmo and Jupiter are in the right, symbolism or is just coincidence?)

"Maybe..." Kitty´s only replies and Felicia sighs tiredly as she continues speaking not looking at Kitty herself but the ruby and the painting next to it.

"Kilmonger and his followers created a new country, which means, they brought a piece of land for themselves and called Qwanisha, however, it is not the paradise on Earth as one of the Killmonger´s men betrayed him or is what it looks" Felicia now stares at Kitty who still gazes at the ruby.

"And if I told you where this diamond comes from...would you truly believe it?"

"The records said it was a gift from Qwanisha ...but, yes, I think there´s something fishy in this story" and now her eyes narrow resembling a cat now "Are you off to work?"

"Pretty much" she concludes now moving away from the ruby to the next station of the exposition once the guards start to patrolling the section and speaking with each tourist.

"I´m part of the team?"

"Now you´re..."

____________________________________________________________________________

Kitty is back to her newest apartment, the Plaza, hoping to get a nice night of sleep, however, her cat points his pawn at the police there and Kitty almost scram, but, Cosmo´s pawn point to a woman with blue hair being arrested along with two other women. "Oh...is not me, thanks, guys!"

Jupiter and Cosmo only nod and now Kitty feels more relaxed even when the police ask who is she. "The new resident of room 34, what happened?" Kitty asked not feigning confusion here as she´s really unsure of what happened.

(Attempted of murder? Attempted of stealing? Domestic violence?)

The police and the landlord, a man named Jack Strundel (a fake name that only Jack and Kitty know the reason but if Jack won´t make questions Kitty can really retribute the silence) explain that one of the neighbours was dealing with crazy fans.

"How did they get his address?" Jack and the police make the question and Kitty pretends to really care, once the police told they already catch all the suspects, Kitty can go to her house without a problem.

On the front door of her new home, number 35, a man is visible peeved and when saw Kitty arch one of his eyebrows. "Are you one of them?" and Kitty shrugs as she uses her key to open the door. This change the man´s mood. "I´m sorry...today, I got 4 crazy stalkers that try to break through my house" he offers this as an explanation.

Cosmo and Jupiter get inside unceremonious as Kitty is talking to the man, his face looks familiar but she can´t put a name to the face. "Oh, I see, that´s rough, buddy. Are you ...someone famous?"

And this is a question that caught him off guard. "I´m Kurt Ryder. The TV presenter of the show ''you´re Wrong'' it airs on Gotham news Monday to Friday" Kurt concludes and Kitty can judge by his tone how this really should mean something, so of course, she plays along.

"Ahhh, right, is really you," Kitty said nodding her head as if now she gets who is he. She doesn´t but in all fairness, she´s doing a fantastic job in proving otherwise. "Any idea of how those stalkers got your address?"

"None!" Kurt replies bemused and Kitty nods slowly and inquired him if Kurt would like to hear her theory as she watched too many CSI and well, this is New Gotham. Kurt nods not fully believing Kitty Pryde(she introduced herself after her cat and dog make a loud noise. "That is Jupiter and that is Cosmo") could crack the case.

"I think in your past, and really is not a jab about your age because I have no clue and I may be older than you, but, in your past, you´re the type of man who loved to sleep around and I think you sleep with someone´s girl and that man found out and give your address to the crazy stalkers or maybe one of your girls realize she was not the number one and decided revenge is the best dishes to be served" Kitty explains and Kurt is listening with widening eyes.

"You seem savvy enough with technology and social media to not put your actual address there, so, it was someone of your work, again, is just a theory here, nothing more and I may be 100% wrong" she concludes and Kurt is now uncomfortable as well, his past was not clean as it should be.

"Have you cheat someone?" Kurt asked in part for curiosity and in part to not be seen as the cheater here.

"Yes, but it was unintentional, I was sleeping with a married man who never told me that, once I found out, I told his wife ask for forgiveness and we team up to make that man regret double-time us" Kitty concludes and shrugs in the end.

Kurt is not really buying it. "And what happened to the wife then?"

Kitty is contemplating for a moment. "Last I see her, she was moving to Belgium, she had family there and wanted to be as far away from New Gotham as possible"

Kurt now is really not buying.

______________________________________________________________________

MJ Watson is really not happy to be back at New Gotham, but, a job is a job. Her assistant Peni Parker (a Korean girl who is a prodigy and a great asset to MJ) is new to New Gotham and have no clue what waits for her in this bizarre wonderland (as MJ likes to label)

"When was the last time you were here?" Peni asked still with the innocence that this is a great city to visit.

"A few 3 years ago or maybe 4, my ex-husband was cheating on me but the woman in question told me and asked for forgiveness as she had no clue he was cheating on me, on us, and ...I forgive her, but, not my EX...I never wanted to go back here...but a job is a job"

__________________________________________________________________________

Dark Claw is studying something on the big screen when Jubilee arrived with a snack on her hands, one for herself and one to Logan who now slowly takes his mask off.

Jubilee narrow her eyes once she saw the name of the file Logan was reading. And can´t seem to get why is he so interested in this file now and the best way to know what Dark Claw wants (if you can´t deduce is by asking) "Are you interested in Wakanda?"

"More or less, I´m interested in what Ororo is hiding"

  



	11. Part 11

N/A: Ok, further the plot. MJ is a spy for Killmonger and others stuff happen.

"Ok, remember your line?" MJ asked Peni Parker as the Korean teen finally put her cellphone down and as MJ suggested is using that typical cliche of Kawai Asian girl to her advantage as no one will question why a cute girl is doing in such place.

"Yes, yes" Peni mutters impatiently "I´m an America-Korean girl and you´re my loving aunt taking me to a fun weekend in New Gotham" and fake baiting her eyes as a cute girl would until she morphs into a grin. "I got it, the cover must be believable and not attract the wrong type of attention, I´m not a moron...I´m a pro, MJ" Peni belittles and MJ sighs as she just wants to make sure.

The Hilton Hotel was very expensive, but, as it makes part of their disguise. "Wait, you´re Dexter Maximon´s wife" the receptionist is a bit flabbergasted as Dexter´s Maximon is a legend and the hotel has an unspoken rule to treat everyone under Dexter´s name as VIP.

(Dexter´s wife is a red hair just like MJ. And his wife has a sister who did marry a Korena man and had a daughter with features like Peni, thankfully, the staff does not keep up with the current Dexter´s family or they would notice some discrepancy on Peni and the real Dexter´s niece)

Peni looks amused as the receptionist gives the key for their room and when MJ asks for discretion as her husband is crafting something important, the receptionist, the loyal fan, promised to be discreet as possible.

Peter Ross is in the Hilton Hotel to pick up a friend and as he leaves the lobby, his friend is waving at him, Peter passed down MJ´s red hair and almost make the man make a double take but as Gwen waves at him again, Peter decided against.

Besides, it's not like he´ll see that woman again.

"Thanks to meet me here, Gwen, I want to show you something!"

"Lead the way, Peter"

________________________________________________________________________________

Ororo is a woman who prefers more a nice cup of tea than coffee, yet, she often has some 5 minutes free to take one with her oldest friend, Logan Wayne. Usually, the conversation takes place on New Gotham´s newest freak show or Logan´s undying love for Talia.

Today, however, is different as Logan is more silent than the usual and stares at Ororo, internally, she knows what´s this will be about, but, pretend to be dumb just to avoid such conversation.

"Ro, we know each other for years, you´re one of my oldest friends, so, why are you doing something like that?" Logan asked having some theories on his own but still wanting to hear her version.

"Logan...there´s things that are better not knowing" Ororo respond keeping her cool down and refusing to share any more information and, of course, Logan is not taking this nicely.

"So, you just ask Columbina to steal the ruby for you just because?"

"That ruby is from Wakanda, Logan, and is not what it seems ...Logan, if we do get involved in this, we may start an international conflict that may result in war"

"For a ruby?"

"For Wakanda"

"Can I trust you, Ororo?"

"Is all I can ask you, my friend"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Felicia waves at Kitty in the gift shop of the museum where the ruby is still in display among with many, many other valuable things who are getting many flashes from cameras and tourist guides offering explanations about its origins. Felicia is dressed modestly and is hard to conceive she´s married to a billionaire.

"Hey, Felicia. Got any cute monkeys?" Kitty asked taking a plushie in her hand carefully. No one dares to question the origin of the monkey, the plushie. Is New Gotham after all, so, everyone is better not knowing the murderous origin of monkey, the plushie.

"Bruce has enough cute plushies for life" Felica jokes as no one would believe that Bruce really is a fan of plushies. "Anyway, I want to ask you something, two things" Felicia starts walking around with Kitty in the gift shop(who would suspect of two women talking, even more, when one of them is holding the secretly murderous monkey the plushie in her hand?!)

"If this is about boob window, rest assured, Lorna told me is a bad idea, so..." Kitty sighs forlon and almost heartbroken "no boob window for me" and Felicia is unsure if she laughs or takes pity on Kitty, then she resolves on both, both are perfectly fine.

Once stopping laughing and patting at Kitty´s hand in sympathy and getting a stink eye from Kitty. Felicia starts again. "No, I want to know about your future, do you plan to be a freelancer forever?" 

"I...don´t know, I´m really good at this so...not sure if I can migrate to any other area" Kitty then adds quickly still holding the murderous plushie before Felicia can say anything else. "Your case was different from mine. Bruce loved you very much and still do, me? I don´t have billionaires after me and I´m not sure if I can be hero material. I can help, sure, but, I can´t call myself one. I know you, Meggan and Wanda are thinking, but, no...I think the Robin Hood person suits me better"

Felicia would like to argue, but, then again, Dark Claw did make a good point, only Columbina is not talking about joining the group and that´s the only opinion they should take in consideration.

"Fine, I think you´re wrong, but, fine. So, my next question, are you dating someone?" Felicia asked amused and adds before Kitty can answer. "Kitty, if you are to tell me you did date an eldritch abomination at some point...I would believe you and be extremely worried"

Kitty looks at Felicia. Felicia stares at Kitty.

"Kitty, I´ll scream and cause a scene if you say what I think you´ll"

Kitty looks at Felicia. Felicia stares at Kitty. And Felicia throws the monkey, the plushie out of Kitty´s hand and points her finger at Kitty who is really amused.

"Ok, so, let´s say that at the moment, I´m single....why?" Kitty replies taking another plushie one that has even more obscure and scary origin story, but, is New Gotham and hardly anyone will notice it.

"Kitty, Bruce will give a party and you´re invited and you must have a date," Felicia said tossing her plushie out again.

"A date? Wait, what if I went with a woman? will your husband...." Kitty asked and Felicia shakes her head.

"Frankly, as long is human, scratch that, as long is not evil and making a drama, Bruce won´t care"

_________________________________________________________________________-

"So your son is giving a party...and you´re inviting me?" Ryder asked with his basket full of clean clothes now. His grin is enough to make Logan reconsider the invitation "I didn´t know you care and people will talk..." Ryder teased amused as people love to speculate Logan´s sexuality much to the older man´s chagrin.

"You´ll have to bring a date, Ryder, and try to bring someone discreet, last year you brought one of your flings...who you were double time and it was uncomfortable for everyone"

That takes a peg on Ryder who is a bit more modest now. "No more, I promise, and yes, I´ll bring a nice date, promise"

"Good"


	12. Part 12

N/A: Something is brewing here.

The new apartment is splendid and so far, no one dares to break in Columbina´s new home, not even Felicia Hardy and that´s a huge thing as the woman can be noisy sometimes even if she claims is out of love for her young friends. And this line always annoyed Kitty, because, you see, Kitty is actually older than Felicia.

And at this very moment, Kitty Pryde, one of the most famous thieves of this world, is lazy around on her comfy couch and her eyes are in the eternal state of wakeness and sleepiness and as she adjusts her head on the comfy pillows when out of sudden, and is not unusual, Cosmo and Jupiter arrived with their empty plates and are silently demanding food.

"Ok, ok, I´m up...let me..." then her eyes enlarge completely as she puts her hands on her head. "OH MY GOD! We have no food here...Damnit, I forget to make the shop list, damn...what I do?" Kitty is now thinking in a solution, she could go to Richard and ask for food in her sultry way and angelic face, but, he lives far away from her new house...so, what can Kitty do?

Then, as if answering her supplications, smoke can be seen coming from the neighbour´s door and Kitty dash to see what´s going on along with Cosmo and Jupiter, who are still taking their empty plates with them.

And Kitty sees Kurt Ryder putting the fire out as a quick glance can prove that whatever he was cooking was burned beyond recognition and as the man completes to put the fire out he groans loudly as he realizes his shirt is stained ...again. According to his own words.

"Hey? Is everything alright?" Kitty asked already having an idea of what happened and having a plan for the situation. Ryder notices her and nods somewhat sheepishly and explains the situation with a bit of hesitation.

"I was making dinner, but, well...I think I overcooked a little" he admitted embarrassed now and Kitty nods now having a clear idea on what to do.

"But you were ok, right?" Kitty asked and Ryder nods saying the fire is now over as well his dinner and Kitty pretends, very well mind you, to be in deep thought as she then speaks feigning very well to be shy.

"Look, I´m a greater cook, I can cook for you" she suggested and Ryder, being a bit paranoid, now crosses his arms and asked one thing to Kitty who is not surprised at all with such question.

"And why you would want to help me?" typical question of someone that lived in New Gotham for a while and really, Kitty can see why he would be hesitant. 

With a shy smile and a good down expression, she explains her reasons. "You see, I would get something out there, my house is completely empty of food and my poor babies" she mentioned her cat and dog who are silently staring at Ryder with empty plates. "Are hungry...plus, you put your kitchen on fire for the second time this week. I can´t be worse"

Good argument and Ryder´s stomach growl in protest, there´s another alternative, he could ask for delivery service, but, at the same time, when you have cute neighbours(and her strange and unnerving pets) cook for you again?

"Ok, but I´m a picky eater"

"Liar!"

And she enters in the house along with the cat and dog, and Ryder admits, her cat and dog give him the chill.

__________________________________________________________________________

Peni Parker has her gadgets ready and MJ is waiting for the signal, all in all, this will be a great mission, if they don´t get caught. Peni still typing in her keyboard makes a question to MJ without looking at her, and focusing, only at her screen, "MJ, they asked help from Columbina...will this be a problem?"

And MJ thought about this for a moment, it won´t be an easier situation, of course, but at the same time, MJ truly believes they can get away with this mission unscathed. "Not really, Peni, not really"

"Oh, then it will be a complex mission...got it!"

______________________________________________________________________________

Felicia Hardy is listening to the information that Lorna, the Oracle, get along with Columbina and this turns of events are not new to anyone who lives in New Gotham or works as a professional thief.

"So...they will give the ruby to Metropolis?" Felicia Hardy asked not surprised and crossing her arms and Columbina, for her part, is not bemused with this news.

"Oh...Clark Rogers lives there, right?" Columbina asked and Lorna gave a loud Duh in response. "So, we can do the heist before they remove the ruby when this will be?" Columbina asked calculating the time and expense necessary for each stunt.

Lorna spies at Felicia for a moment, somewhat amused and somewhat dubious, as she reveals the date. "20 of next month" and it takes a minute for Columbina to register what she meant by that and Lorna is too amused now.

"No, You can´t bail out the party!" Felicia warned Kitty and put her hands on her hips. "I was serious that day, Kitten, you dating ...eldritch abominations are not healthy, you can´t escape the party nor get a date" Felicia activated the mother hen and Columbina shiver imaging Felicia and Terry Pryde talking about Kitty´s love life.

Lorna is eating Kit-Kat as Kitty sighs and Lorna gives some suggestions of dates for the party, and Kitty shuts them down. "I can´t go to this party with Lorna, Felicia" and asking why the green-haired woman laughed and reveals something that is a plot twist of sorts.

"Felicia... we're sisters, by blood, mom married a meta-human with green hair, I think" Lorna is now laughing and Felicia is surprised as Columbina shurgs.

"We don´t talk about our personal life with everyone and NO, I won´t take Lorna to another party like this...we did that in Paris, and everyone, I meant everyone, thought we were lesbians...NO!" Columbina declares hotly and Lorna stops laughing and nods saying she does not want to go to this experience again.

"Plus, I have plans for that day as well, I´ll be in Jump City for a conference" Lorna confessed smirking as whatever Lorna will be doing on that day, well, Jump City will know.

"Ok, fine, so take the ruby before the party...and go take a date, Kitten, I´m serious"

"Cool, so...Am I Severus here?"

"No, too cheerful for that"

__________________________________________________________________________

Victory Manson ''Drake'' is the daughter of Miranda Manson, an old maid that used to work in Drake´s mansion, yet, 21 years ago, she committed a misdeed and slept with her boss, who at that time, was having several problems in his marriage and sleeping with Miranda was more fun and exciting than fight with the spouse, yet, time goes on and Mr Drake ended up reconciling with the wife...right after Miranda got her pregnancy test positive.

Of course, the boss rejected the claim and the wife would not be so happy to share her husband´s affection with a maid, so, she was fired and was heavily pregnant.

Now, that Tory has 21 years old, the Drake family seems to have a change of heart and wants to adopt Tory into their household, and while, Tory is not exactly happy with this decision, she´s not unhappy either, after all, who wouldn´t want to be related to rich people?

Her cellphone rings and is Columbina. "Kitten, do you need something? Wait, what? Oh, well, I don´t know...Ok, ok, I will be your date, I suppose, but if someone mentions the Drake thing I´ll punch them in the face, yep, that's settled"

_______________________________________________________________________

Peter Ross is having a nice date with Gwen Stacy as to be more in tune lately after she gave the information about Emma Frost to make sure she won´t escape prison so easy. And maybe, finally, Peter manages to sway Gwen to his side and break the spell Kitty put Gwen under.

"Gwen, I want to say something" Peter begins and Gwen is a bit nervous now and tries to stop him, but, is too late. "I really like you and I want to date you, Gwen, I think we can be great together" and once Peter looks at her face, he realizes he made a mistake.

"Oh Peter, I already like someone else..." Gwen confessed and Peter mutters something under his breath.

"Then...should I give Kitty congratulations?" 

"Why? Kitty is my friend, not my girlfriend" she replies confused and then she reveals who is her crush/boyfriend. "Clark Rogers" and Peter Ross is completely shocked, but, he´s far from the type of man who would complain about a rejection.

"That´s a twist, well, then congratulations to you and Clark"

"Are we still friends?"

" Yes, like I said, I like you and even though I got reject" he jokes here "I don´t want to lose your friendship"

"Thanks, Peter, making friends is really hard for me...not sure why you thought I was dating Kitty, though, but thanks"

When Gwen leaves, waving goodbye, Peter is left drinking his coffee and looks up to see Kurt Ryder grin and much to his irritation the man sits next to him still with a big grin on his face.

"I heard that sorry about that" Kurt said with a grin but his words are genuine. Well, he never hated Peter to wish for him to be rejected and over Clark Rogers.

"What are you doing here? Don´t you have a date with a model or something?" this question makes Ryder think of Kitty and her cooking and how is delicious and she eat more than him. Will this be a new thing?

"Not today, I came here to brought coffee for someone" Kurt won´t elaborate and Peter thanks God for that. "Are you going to Bruce´s party?" and Peter nods not getting Ryder´s point. "Well, so do I, and are we really have to take a date?" Peter give him the middle finger and Ryder laughs. "I´m not mocking you here, not now, I swear, I just...last year I brought, uhm, the wrong type of date and this time I just want to do something nice"

Peter is not impressed. "Don´t bring a whore, that´s easy. And keep in your pants" and Peter left leaving his newspaper on the table, the case of Marcus Drake public announcing he had a daughter with one of the maids and wants to adopt her. Her name is Victory Manson ''Drake'' and so far, no one saw the lost heir yet.


	13. Part 13

N/A: So, ok, time for Columbina to meet Nightcreeper and have her heist frustrated by him.

Peni Parker was drinking a nice beverage, under the guidance of being a cute and normal teenage girl who is here to enjoy the holiday with her beloved aunt, when MJ enters in Peni´s room, which is adjacent to MJ thanks to a good lie and a nice acting, with a grin on her face.

"We´ll strike today?" Peni asked dubiously as MJ is stalling on this mission if you ask Peni and she´s not shy to share this opinion with her beloved aunt.

"Columbina will strike too. Remember, Peni, we don´t need to steal the ruby, our mission is to expose what this ruby is...and Killmonger and his associates, uhm, they don´t seem to be friends right now, paid us to show the truth...Peni, the ruby is a geo-gun" MJ states somberly and Peni is passive at this. The calm before storm.

"Why Wakanda has a geo-gun? They have Ororo on their sides...why make this?" Peni asked with her laptop open and a bright light hits her face and the voice of confirmation of the owner speaks and Peni begins to type. "So, what´s the real plan now?"

"Can you access the database of Wakanda?"

"Complex and will take a while, but, yes...I can"

______________________________________________________________________

Todd LeBeau is a man who loves to play poker so much that his friends even suggest him to change the name Gambit to Poker man, and while Todd certainly can´t deny how he adores this game, Todd won´t change the name Gambit for anything in this world.

Ryder called him and asks if he can play poker with his friends (friends in the plural is dubious considering Ryder is not a man to care for friendships that easily) and discreetly asks for a favour. "There´s a woman here, a cute one that even cooks meals for me ...and herself, but, she said she´s a professional poker gamer and...look, I just want your input here...you know I´m not a good player"

And well, how can Todd say no to the brother of the woman he loves? So, right now, Todd is in the familiar poker table with Dan Cassidy(aka Blue Devil, another German hero whose origins seems to be taken out of a movie) Kurt Ryder and the woman of the moment, Kitty Pryde.

(Todd narrow his eyes for a moment, trying to be discreet because he could swear that Kitty´s face is very familiar but he couldn´t place a finger why)

"Hi, I´m Kitty and I did cook for this guy ...because otherwise, he would have burned his house...again" Kitty look at him intensely and Ryder offers a charming smile as everyone else is too used at Kurt´s inability to cook.

"Then you just saved this building, thank you, hübsche Frau" Dan Cassidy states and Kitty nods speaking a bit of German too, as limited as it is, and then, she asks something that makes Ryder laughs.

"Uhm, who are you?" and Dan Cassidy is shocked.

"I´m Dan Cassidy. The actor. I did the movies like ''vengeance is mine" and ''my best friend'' ...I won an oscar" Dan Cassidy may share Ryder´s ego, sometimes, but, the man won an oscar recently and is a hot topic in the social media (thank god, for good reasons) so it baffles him that this woman has no idea who he is.

"Oh, don´t take personal, I had no idea who Ryder was either" she concludes and now Ryder is baffled and Todd is laughing at this scene. And then, the game begins.

Dan Cassidy is too cocky to stay on a long run and Ryder loses too. In the end, is between, Todd and Kitty and Todd has to admit, she´s really good. Even when Todd wins, is still proves how strong Kitty is as an opponent and Todd can say that yes, she knows how to play and plays very well.

Later, on the telephone. "Yes, she plays well, but, no, she´s not a professional player. When we talked about the tournaments and all that, I made up lies and she believed without hesitation...Ryder, whatever she works is not with poker, but, she really knows how to play"

_______________________________________________________________________

Columbina is now ready to take the ruby out and the crew is also ready. In fact, Felicia Hardy and Lorna seem to want this to be over with. Cosmo and Jupiter are out...doing what they know best and Kitty won´t ask for details here.

As she´s walking serendipity in the dark streets of New Gotham to the museum, thinking this will be one of those jobs, she heard a maniacal giggle coming from the absurdly high buildings and she knows, by experience, where this sounds are coming from and what´s the purpose, but, who is doing this?

She flies quickly, hovering above the ground and coming up to the buildings, to the gothic structures, and noticing the laughter is coming from behind her and she knows, by experience, whatever it is, will attack her from behind...big mistake.

A loud bamf hits her ears and Columbina phases right away and grabs the person by the neck, sadly for her, the person is really strong and also really lunatic and is smiling insanely at this. "Choke me, mommy" and Columbina does not let him go after that. No, how many times has she heard something like that?

"Who are you?" Columbina is not strong enough to continue to hold him by the neck and the green wacko is not having any problem and is now jumping, out of her hold, freely and laughing all the way.

"Me? I´m Nightcreeper. And you´re Columbina...whose heart are you planning to steal now?" Nightcreeper asked and even Columbina hovering in the air, is not enough to stop Nightcreeper. As the man can jump really high.

"You´re one of those heroes of JLX, ok, Nightcreeper, go home"

"Oh...is that an invitation, mein Frau" he purrs and her eyes widen as she reconize the voice and narrow her eyes for a moment, just to make sure, she reconize his face. Oh, it makes her smile and oh it gives the wrong message to Nightcreeper.

"No, bad Creepy, don´t be a horny dog"

And in the end, her mission was delayed as Nightcreeper makes himself her shadow and for all insanity the man brings, there´s no doubt he would arrest her if he caught red-handed with a ruby.

Felicia and Lorna are not pleased.

__________________________________________________________________________

Cosmo and Jupiter are watching the humans under their respective dimension, darkness and light meeting and becomes one point, and they have one question to make.

"So, about that movie cats...Do you spend time thinking about your names?" Cosmo asked smiling and Jupiter is really bemused.

"Shut up, Cosmo!"

  



	14. part 14

N/A: Here we go. The Ruby part is almost over.

Walking on New Gotham in the daylight, and being a pretty woman as MJ knows she truly is, can be dangerous as a super-hero may fall for you or a super-villain will kidnap or you can be mutated into a new type of monster, but, MJ is testing her luck by going to the most popular points of New Gotham.

Her red hair is free being slowly touched by the soft winds of such madcap city and she´s on the cellphone as she´s getting closer of a nice cafe shop that has little to no accident of villains or mutations. Of course, due to the nature of her work, and people do take notice of what a pretty woman as MJ speaks on the cellphone, she has to use some code words.

"Sweetie, which outfit you´ll wear for the party?" MJ asked with a sweet smile and being nothing more than a woman talking with a friend about a cool party they will go later.

Peni, on the other line, is typing violently on the notebook to the point MJ, and the Korean girl replies. "Wakanda has a tough firewall, but, I manage to plant a bug and I can control a bit the geo-gun, but, MJ....the gun is too unstable at the moment...if it went insane..."

MJ flashes a nice smiling and continues to her brilliant charade. "Don´t go too overboard, sweetie is just a party and nothing else!"

"Look, the geo-gun is unstable as it is...I may try to make sure it won´t kill the entire city, but, MJ this is a dangerous weapon" and she stops typing "but I thought in something, if something went wrong, you think Killmonger will really help us?" there´s sarcasm in her tone and MJ can see how the Korean girl knows the answer already.

"No, of course not, silly, that´s not his style" MJ is not breaking the character even with the possibility of being on her own and having to face Wakanda on her own.

"So...I would prefer to not use the weapon...but I have a different idea, how about we lead to someone the truth about the ruby?"

"That seems a sensible idea. Who will take you?"

"Kurt Ryder comes to mind but MJ, I think I have a better candidate" and as the conversation ends MJ is already on the cafe shop facing a chair being used by one Peter Ross.

Reporters love stories like this and MJ is an excellent actress. 

"Hi, excuse me, are you Peter Ross?"

"Yes, I´m"

_________________________________________________________________________________________  
Kitty Pryde is stepping out of the elevator with a big bag, one full of food and other goodies, when she spot Kurt Ryder ending a conversation on his phone and Kitty narrow her eyes slightly. Peering into his form for one minute, one minute exactly, as she goes to her house and leave the bag there and goes talk with Kurt Ryder.

Is he really Nightcreepr? Yes, but what does this mean to Columbina and Kitty?

"Ryder!" she speaks as the man was no longer speaking on the phone and is looking at her in that cocky style of his. She´s looking at his hair, to be exact, is just like Nightcreeper. 

She moves her hand, once asking if she could touch Ryder´s hair and to his own surprise he agrees, and Kitty is messing with his natural curls and as she let a hair lock fall to the side, she can see he´s Nightcreeper. 

"I´m a fan of colleague's movies, I´m a big fan and I noticed that among all those treasures of bad plot and acting...you were there in the movie 3 wishes for one night" her hand is patting his shoulder for a moment. "Why you didn´t go full actor? YOu had potential!"

And that break his cocky attitude, not really but it reduces so that´s something, as the man pouts and asks one thing of total importance. "You never saw my TV show but you know I was in that trash movie?" and there´s a disappointment in his tone and Kitty merely shrugs.

Now, is Kurt´s tone to narrow his eyes at her as he makes another question. "Gambit is a professional poker player. He told me you´re not....so, what you truly work with, Kitty Pryde?" and crosses his arms trying to look intimidating but it is such a backlash to Kitty because it gives more proves that he is Nightcreeper.

How...How did he turn into that green wacko?

"I know how to play poker. I tend to play more poker than do my usual job" not a lie, per se, but she can´t give all the details to Mr noisy reporter. "I´m a sexologist and I attend people in my home...my home is my office, and trust me, I´d not have money to keep two places" again, not a lie and is almost comical how a thief is being honest to a Mr noisy reporter like him.

Kurt Ryder blinks at her for a moment. "Aren´t you worried about your safety?"

"I´m. Always. But...let me put this way, I have more chances of meeting a green wacko in a speedo than a lunatic breaking in my house" and again, that´s true and she beam at this as for once, Kurt Ryder has no response to such statement.

"Still...That can be dangerous" Ryder stated and Kitty has such tranquillity in her posture that confuses the reporter. "Besides, even if no one went to your house...what if someone steals from you? Columbina is walking around this city and we don´t know her plan"

Kitty blinks and chuckles as she replies. "I plan to make chilli and if you want a piece of that you´ll have to offer something really good, Mr noisy reporter"

"I´ve Bavarian Beer. We can share"

"Damn you and your beers. You got again"

Ryder makes his mission to protect this naive woman and Kitty makes her mission to keep a watchful eye on Mr noisy reporter aka Nightcreeper.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Felicia Hardy, Oracle and Columbina are ready to complete the mission and stole the ruby and sure, they aren´t shocked to see the security in this museum, but, one thing takes Felicia´s focuses away. "Why Ororo wants this ruby?"

Columbina does not know many details of the political warfare of Wakanda and the world but she can make a hazard guess. "Wakanda wants their secrets to remain secrets and I think we shouldn´t make more questions" and soon the plan begins.

Felicia would distract the guards prompting them to take their eyes from the ruby. Oracle tackle with the security camera making it seems that the image on the screen is the same and does not show one sneaky Columbina.

And Columbina phases the lasers. She hates lasers. As she caught, she put in her bag(a special one for the crime) and put a fake one, this ruby was made by Icy Woman and her fakes are perfect. Sadly, the trio of thieves didn´t see one sneaky spy watching the scene.

"P, inact plan B"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Ororo and T´Challa got the ruby back in record time and thanks were given to Kitty and her group as well a promise of confidentiality, which no one dares to break it, and T´Challa then announced he´s needed in Wakanda.

Sure, T´Challa would rather take a more discreet route, but, he´s the King of Wakanda, people are bound to reconize him whatever he wants or not, and as a crow of reporters and even fans gather around his presence, making the typical questions about Wakanda, his bag starts making a sound and the ruby is activated.

A geo-gun was exposed and Ororo was called to solve the problem and Wakanda now has to do RP to keep the bad press and image out of their beloved nation.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"A geo-gun that was placed in New Gotham is owned by Wakanda and was stole by their high-security facilities with easy. If that gun did fall for the wrong hands...we all would be in great danger, one that could be bigger enough for The Amazon to contain" Peter Ross is giving the news and more details that no one was aware before.

Meanwhile, MJ is happy that her plan does not lead in death and even Columbina´s death(what MJ can do? She´s a fan of this thief) but one problem arises.

"MJ, we can´t leave New Gotham so soon"

"I know, Peni, some sacrifices should be made here" and MJ has her cellphone ring and is not surprising to see Columbina aka Kitty Pryde´s number on the screen.

"I know it was you. Was this the plan all along?" she asked and MJ chuckles.

"No, the initial plan would get you and your friends dead. I rather avoid killing and make enemies"

"I think Wakanda think differently"

"Did you rat me?"

"As much you did"

"Oh, Columbina, this is our business now. Can I do anything to make up for this?"

"You own me big. And I mean, really big for this"

"And like all Lannisters, I pay my debts, Columbina"

"I know"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The JLX is talking about the ruby´s incident. The way Wakanda can produce such dangerous guns and others weaponry was a debate back and forth and the fact that now New Gotham has a spy of this calibre means one thing.

"We must do something...arrest her" one of them suggested, but, the heroes aren´t keen to this decision.

"Why? Because she told us what Wakanda was planing? Well, if Columbina can be a, what´s the word again, oh right, a good candidate, why not MJ and Peni Parker...no, we´re not related" Peter Ross announced as Nightcreeper would make a question like this. Peter Ross´s secret identity was undercover by the team in their last mission together and they promised to keep a secret.

"I agree" Dark Claw states shocking everyone as is extremely rare Dark Claw agrees with Spider-boy. "We don´t need to make more enemies. If this MJ and Peni Parker are merely hired to do their jobs...why we couldn´t be their clients?" and adds "of course, there´s no guarantee she would be a good employee and stab us in the back. We don´t know why Killmonger hired those two...maybe they are the best or maybe this was a last resort, either way...let´s not be too hasty"

And Dark Claw´s eyes are locked on Spider-boy. "And let´s use our minds to think over this and not be lead on by a pretty face" and this make Nightcreeper giggles and Spider-boy just rolls his eyes.


	15. Pool of Blood au

N/A: NEW ARC AND IS TIME TO PUT SCPs here.

@dannybagpipesarecalling @djinmer4 @bamfoftheundead

Jupiter, the cat, is on the middle of the void looking at its eyes with a bit of defiance as the master, the patron and all-knowing father knows and waits for Jupiter´s next move and only a cat can remain so calm facing the big eye.

* * *

And sure enough, Jupiter is saved from the biggest and intense "don´t blink" contest when Cosmo, the dog, arrives with something in his mouth which was gentle put on the ground. Cosmo looks bemused at the big eye and bark at it.

"Cosmo?! That´s rude" the cat pretends to chide and the dog only rolls his eyes. "Anyway, which SCPs you got this time?" and is happy to ignore the master as Cosmo points at the pencil. A bit drooled but still in good shape.

"This is SCP The Pencil. It can speak with you until you paint what he wants to paint" Cosmo explains waving his tail and Jupiter narrow his eyes at him for a moment.

"Uhm-uhm. Look, when you bring a harmless SCP...it usually means that you found a dangerous one." Jupiter replies bemused at his friend who in turn is offering a knowing smile. "spill out"

"I found the Pool of Blood"

"I knew it" and looks at the dog in confusion now. "Wait, didn´t you destroy the pool of Blood?"

"Yes and no" Cosmo offers as an explanation. "Mother loves to make monsters, but, Pool of Blood wanted to make more and be more and I had to take the Pool...who at that time was an ocean...and now, I can´t as your dad wants claims on the Pool of Blood"

"Your mother likes more monsters than humans. What we´ll do with the Pool of Blood?"

"Well...someone will have to steal it"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt Ryder, in all his savvy and cool persona, is forever thankful that Vicki accepted his invitation to Bruce´s ball in the last minute and he knows, for a fact, that Vicki is a well-liked woman and the chances of her slapping another woman and saying "he´s my man, bitch" are slim to none.

As the man opens the door his eyes seem to be playing a prank on his because his neighbour is wearing something different from her usual attire. An elegant mermaid tail dress in the gold hue along with her chestnut hair being free and looks fluffier as possible.

([Kitty´s dress](https://www.liveaclassicstyle.com/products/elegant-gold-mermaid-evening-dresses-2019-sweetheart-neck-off-shoulder-formal-party-long-gowns-luxurious-crystal-vestido-de-gala?variant=30905971966086))

"Kitty? You Look beautiful" Kurt Ryder has to count all his luck starts that his date is not here to see him ogle at another woman. Kitty smiles and thanks to him. "Going to a fancy party too?"

"More like forced to come, but, yes. My date is going to take me at any moment..." she stops talking when a woman steps out of the elevator wearing a suit and a grimace on her face.

There´s something familiar on her face, but, Kurt is paying more attention to Kitty than this random woman. She offers her arm to Kitty to take, says a hello to Kurt, only after Kitty elbows her and her eyes point at Kurt, and they are off to their party.

Kurt was sure he wouldn´t see her again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt is wrong as both are in the same party talking with the same group of people. Vicki Vale is a great choice, even if she used to date Bruce, who is now married, thankfully, Vicki is professional and a well adjust woman so she´s not here to steal anyone´s man.

Vicki and Kurt did dance and drink, just for the sake of appearances because now is more evident than ever that Kurt is a terrible date for Vicki Vale. "Can you stare at her a bit more obvious?" she asked simmering a bit and Kurt apologies as he explains that Kitty is his neighbour.

Now, something truly odd happens, Vicki is a bit confused as she looks at where the woman called Kitty was as if she never noticed the other woman before. "Kurt, you were looking at her? I thought you noticed..." and this makes Vicki laugh amused.

"Kurt, her date is Tory Manson ''Drake'' one of the most wealthy women on the planet, well, she´ll be if she accepts the surname Drake...are you saying you didn´t notice her at all?"

"No" he states now being honest. "I was looking at my neighbour"

And instead of being mad or anything relating to that, all Vicki did is laugh some more and then, once she manages to stop to laugh at the sheer bizarre revelation she and only she was prived, she then speaks in a more amused tone. "Noticing more your neighbour? Kurt, that only means two things, or you´re in a new case or you want this woman to be a case for you" and with that, she walks away.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Having fun?" Kitty asked as Tori shakes her head and has snappy replies to anyone who asks if she´s Drake´s heir. The reason for their change of hearts remain a mystery, maybe, Tori theorized in private to Kitty, their original heir was no good and they decided to bet on a bastard...as far the Drake knows Tori has no criminal records. A small and private joke among the two friends.

"Thanks for accepting being my date, I know you hate this and I know Felicia would not let me live if I didn´t bring a nice date" Kitty explained and Tori offers a small smile.

"Yeah, Felicia has high expectations to you, that´s cute and scary" Tori concludes and take a flute of champagne that was passing near her and drink without care if there´s proper etiquette or not.

"She has high expectations to Lorna as well...she is like Mrs Bennet, she really wants us to be in good marriages" Kitty confessed a bit amused, flatter and embarrassed at once.

"Bet she hated Alex" and that´s easy to see why. "Anyway, do you know that dude is staring at you?" Tori asked and points at Kurt for a moment as Kitty now notices him.

"Oh, I didn´t it...Is he looking at you?"

"No, kitten, he was looking at you."

Kitty waves at Kurt who is somehow mortified and waves back at her and pretends to go away to speak with someone else, for his big luck, it was Logan Wayne who is in a really good mood.

"Ok, where is Lorna?"

"Jump City...Why?"

"No reason, I haven´t seen her ever since the Frozen two theatrical release."

"....why you two like Frozen?"

"See? That´s how we would never work out"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

The Foundation is having a problem in regards to the newest SCP they locate thanks to the new addition of the Foundation that is, let´s say, not human is causing a raucous on the staff and the higher-ups are having a problem.

"Is a pool of Blood?" one of them asks as Cosmo did share his tale to the humans who are taking the story completely serious as this SCP is classified as dangerous. "Wait, it was an Ocean? You can take this back again, right?"

Cosmo looks at Jupiter as if his fault. "His father won´t let me and no one wants to get Chaos´ attention" and this was enough to cause more tension in the meeting, but, Jupiter offers a solution ignoring that his father was the cause of the problem.(And technically, Cosmo´s mom is at fault too as she made this SCP)

"We know someone that can steal the Pool of Blood"

"Who?"


	16. Pool of Blood part 2

N/A: something to further this plot. A small one but the plot is kicking. I think.

When one thing about magic, and it´s all possibilities, hardly one comes to the question "how magic breathes its first breath" because, for someone, magic is just there and will always be there, but, if you ask to Wanda Maximoff where magic start she´ll have a blast in telling all the theories she has.

Pietro knows about this. Her husband Victor knows about this and their kids know about this too. Yet, her theories and the many other wizards who delve into the subject hardly come into a consensus in regards to the question.

The best outcome that Scarlet Witch and Dr StrangeFate managed to offer to people if they really ask this question, is that this is a gift from Hecate, mother of magic, and how if you truly believe you can wielder its magic in all proprieties in your favour.

Like said before, is only a theory and no one is crazy enough to summon Hecate to make this question. Right now, Wanda´s mind is far further from the answer to this question as she´s watching her kids rehearsing for the big school play.

"Mom, you won´t do that, right?" Tommy asks pouty. "We´re just trees in this story"

"Yeah, mom, we´re just trees, dad we´re just tress" Billy agrees and Wanda and Victor smile as they show the cameras.

"Sorry, kiddo, we´ll take pictures like all the other parents, plus you two will be the cutest trees ever" And this prompts the twins to be embarrassed even more so when Wanda promised their uncle Pietro will be there to take pictures and be their fanboys. Is a nice gesture, but, they´ll still be embarrassed.

The crystal ball lights up and Tommy is the first to run to see it and waves as Dr StrangeFate is present with one cat and one dog on his lap, and Tommy says the dog looks mad at Dr StrangeFate.

"Hello, Wanda, I was doing some research and I was wondering if you know anything about Pool of Blood" is his straightforward question and Wanda frown as is visible something is up.

Her eyes land on the two animals on his lap and realization hits her. "No, I not, but, why you want to know?"

"As I said is research and nothing more. I thought you could have a leading clue about this phenomenon, but, is not important" and turns off the communication and everyone in this house, including the kids, can sense something is off.

"Dad, what´s a Pool of Blood?"

"Is a monstrosity that creates monsters"

Wanda has a bad feeling about this and she vows to call Columbina about what her animals are, but, at the moment. "Come on, little trees, you have to end the song, right?" and the boys whine together but continue to sing the lame song, in their humble opinion, for this school play.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The communication is cut short after all and Cosmo and Jupiter are not happy with Dr StrangeFate and the man knows he´s travelling in thin ice now, but, the Pool of Blood is malicious enough to cause harm and Wanda´s powers are a delicatessen for that thing.

"Let me be in her place, my powers won´t attract the attention of that thing and I know more magic than her" Dr StrangeFate speaks his case and Cosmo shakes his head as 4 eyes begin to emerge in his face and his body begins to grow.

Jupiter is nearby, walking on the corners, watching and waiting, he could end everything so easily, but, at the same time, is so rare to see Jupiter do something this drastic. Celestial mother loves monsters more than humans, but, she loves being a contradiction. Ironic, Jupiter´s patron is straightforward in his intentions.

"And what can you do to stop a Pool of Blood? How can you end it?" The dog asked bemused as the hot breath leaves his mouth. And Dr StrangeFate is left with his own mind and witts now.

"I could freeze the Pool and take it out"

"Can you freeze blood? Her blood?"

"....I´d not know"

The dog shakes his furry head and utters some Latin words, no, ancient words from other planet and time as Dr StrangeFate´s infinity stone is removed from him. "Remember, human, this power can be given and taken, and I´m her son, now, about our other plan...do you will help or not?"

"I obey Celestial Mother, her will is mine will" and this would be over if Cosmo didn´t set on fire one of Dr StrangeFate´s machines. The fire is blue and burns the machine in one go.

"Don´t go make questions your mind is not ready for the answer...and to resurrect the deads only brings problems" Cosmo replied shifting to his "normal" appearance and Jupiter still remains in silence, peering through the human´s soul. This one is different from universe 616.

"As for Columbina, you keep your mouth shut, got it?" Cosmo speaks still under the fire and Dr StrangeFate knows no blade or spell or even venom can take down Cosmo.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

  
In the life of espionage, one thing you must always have in your mind is how to leave the scene and this is one of MJ´s best qualities if she can say so. And right now, the red hair and her assistant, Peni Parker, need to flee for their lives, but, of course, still in the characters, they are pretending to be. A lovely aunt and niece having fun in the glamorous part of New Gotham.

"I knew it! Coming to New Gotham is always bad news" MJ is complaining as she packs her package in the most calmly and aggressive way one can imagine while Peni, doing her package without caring about the order is just saying how New Gotham was not that bad.

"It has everything here. Nice buildings, nice people and...vampires" Peni states as she has her gun on position and MJ has only time to look Dark Claw and Spider-boy on their balcony. 

"Are you going to shoot at me?" Dark Claw asked and the man´s voice is frightening on its own but as he stands up the effect increase 10 times more and MJ does not want Peni to die.

"I´d not know, vampire, you´re the one peeping on innocent women, not very heroic, is it?" Peni asked still with the gun in hands and she shoots Dark Claw, but, thanks to the healing factor, the wound heals the man right away.

MJ looks at Spider-boy who notices her peering gaze at him, hard to not notice, and speaks to calm down the situation, if is possible. "We mean no harm here, Dark Claw just want to be dramatic, in reality, we would like to ask if you would rather work for us...in the future"

MJ crosses her arms and exhales as her green eyes are far from pleased. "Do we really have a choice? If we say no...how can we know you´ll not throw us in jail....we´re far too valuable to you all to ever let us go" MJ states bemused.

"So, I guess, me and Peni have to stay on the JLX´s side, right?"

"Or else" Dark Claw speaks "you would rather face Kilmonger on your own, you think he wouldn´t use you two again?" and Peni and MJ exchanges looks as they really don´t want to tangle themselves between Wakanda and Kilmonger.

"Well, it seems Spider-boy puts the news nicely than you, Mr vampire" Peni states and an agreement is made, MJ may not like, but, this is the lesser of evils in her situtation.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt Ryder is googling on the internet, yes sometimes even him has to rely on good and old Google, to get information about Kitty Pryde, and to his surprise, the internet has nothing useful to tell. Aside from some cat videos and some cat porn (no, Ryder does not need to know about Cats the hentai), he found next to nothing, except this one article.

"Brave little girls escape certain death by sheer luck" he reads the title and notices it has a photo of Kitty Pryde when she was younger, and a girl with green hair who is hugging Kitty (the said girl is smaller than Kitty) and continues to read "according to the police, the Ferris wheel went malfunction in the exact moment those two girls decided to join in and it was a miracle that they didn´t die, but, no one knows how the Ferris Wheel malfunction in the first place as...it was turn off in the first place, investigation will be issued and the Amusement Park Happy Land will be closed"

Kurt Ryder, if he was a less experient detective, could let this information go as it appears to be irrelevant, however, Kurt is an excellent detective and looking at the legend of the photo of the two girls he notices something crucial.

"Kitty Pryde and Lorna Dane Pryde. Two lucky survivors."

"That´s...something"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

On a secret lair, a villain that the JLX hopes is really retired and will never come back to the good old days, is watching a fascinating video on the big screen thanks to his secretary/ sometimes lover provide for him. Magneto is watching a green-haired woman using her power to help someone, Magneto has no idea who is this person, but, it appears she is taking him out of the prison.

"Interesting" Magneto states. "Oracle once told me I have a lost daughter...could this be my lost daughter" and smiles proudly as the video ends with the green-haired woman taking the unknown person away.

Meanwhile, Irene has a small smile on her face. Oh, her old prophecies are coming together.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

The cellphone rings loudly and Kitty answers and is no surprise to know is Jubilee as the TV is showing the news of a person is missing in the Arkhan, but, the twist in the news is that such person was actually not who he claimed to be, which means, the police make a mistake and the system arrested an innocent. And this happened in Jump City.

"Hello, Jubs" Kitty speaks still peering at the news and is impressed by Kurt and Peter´s professionalism even through Kurt confessed to Kitty, once thanks to a nice mood and delicious food, that sometimes is a pain work with Peter (and Kitty wonder if Peter thinks the same)

"Kitty, your sister was here!" and is all Jubile needs to say about the situation and Kitty can picture the image just fine.

"And let me guess? You want me to do something?"

"No, I want you to help me with a case, your sister unmask a crook system here but has no intention of helping..."

She takes the cellphone out to mutters tiredly the name Lorna and that´s the mood for this situation. "Ok, but, I´ll need a favour too if Kurt Ryder asks about me...tell him I´m a sexologist"

"Do I want to know?"

"NOPE"

"Then ok, I´ll cover for you"

"Then...guess I´ll go to Jump City"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Sometime later, Cosmo arrives with Jupiter on his back and meet Kitty eating popcorn and greeting them, however, the cat and dog have a concern expression on their furry faces. "Someone watch Cats the movie?" and Kitty is the only to chuckle as Jupiter is not happy. "What happened?"

"Kitty, you need to gather the gang to a new heist. This time...you need to steal a Pool of Blood!"

"....sounds crazy, I´m in"


	17. Pool of Blood part 3

N/A: Magneto makes his entrance. Lorna is confused. Kitty and Lorna are sis. And a new Heist is in the making. Ryder is on the case about Kitty and makes a connection about Columbina and Kitty.

Jump City is a city who is too alike to New Gotham to the point people consider them to be sisters, and in any other situation that would be a nice compliment, however, be compared to New Gotham is not something Jump City takes well.

And the Young Blood can´t argue with the comparison, even less so as a monster made of clay is attacking the city, once again. How this creature arrived? Good question and so far, Jubilee does not want to ask the monster as the creature is rather focused on eating. The menu? Humans.

"Where that thing comes from?" Korandrir sneered as she shoots another laser at the creature. Strong enough to keep at bay, not strong enough to kill it.

By the sheer amount of dumb luck, Jubilee found out the weakness of the monster, water, and a plan was made to finally put into action and the monster is no more.

"Does anyone knows where those things are coming from?" a question without an answer.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Cosmo is playing with his toy as any normal dog should, however, Cosmo is using his powers to lift the toy with his mind and re-moulding as it pleases him.

Jupiter is doing the same if you ignore the tentacles and the screams of lost souls coming from the void in his mouth. And those are Kitty´s pets. And those are Columbina´s bosses.

"So...Tell me more about this Pool of Blood?!" Kitty has still some sanity to ask inwardly what´s her life lately. The tentacles are back to where they come from, and no Kitty does not want to know, as Cosmo stops using his powers, but, remains with the chewing toy on his mouth...is not like he really needs his mouth to speak.

"Is a manifestation of Mother´s desire for monsters. Our mother" Cosmo speak, again, no need of a mouth. Jupiter, deciding to be against his notions, speak again and this time no tentacle. "Your mother" and Cosmo is bemused.

"She´s our mother. You found her. Why are you denying that?" Cosmo asked exasperated as Jupiter is being his lovely chaotic self and Kitty watches such interaction silently pondering how long those two know each other, in fact, how old are those two? And this is a question that while seems innocent enough...is one of those questions you´re better left not knowing.

"Just to piss you off" and this makes Kitty chuckles as Cosmo is bemused at this response. "In all honesty, our mom loves to make monsters and well, her monsters tend to be benign or neutral...but our dad" and now Cosmo scoff.

"You mean your dad!" Cosmo states and Jupiter rolls his eyes and continues. "my dad loves to make monstrosities that.....are not very nice, let´s leave at that" 

And indeed is the best outcome here and Columbina is not one to try to change it. As she looks at Cosmo´s eyes, glowing brightly and proudly, as a gem materialized in front of Cosmo and Kitty´s eyes. "Kitty, do you know what this gem is?"

"Shinning?"

"Well, yes, but, this is an infinity gem and I´ll lead to you for the heist" Cosmo explains and now Kitty is confused and could and did named the mage heroines of JLX who would know how to use the gem properly.

"Yes, they would and you have little aptitude in magic, however, this gem is a present and will help in your quest and to save Lorna" and now Kitty has her attention on the shinning stone.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

Jubilee and the other Young Blood plus Nightcreeper are discussing why the flow of monsters and all the possible sources, and even Nightcreeper gave some solid options, but, in the end, Jubilee has no visible lead.

"Birdie, ignore the monsters...we have a grampa problem now" Nightcreeper speaks as Magneto, out of his retirement as what seems, and is using his power and has no qualms in facing the Young Blood. 

But, to their surprise, a young woman with green hair seems to be the one Magneto is completely focused. "You, Polaris!" and how the Young Blood didn´t notice her presence? Oh, she was with an invisibility cloak. A gift that no one seems to have the right mind to inquire. "Talia gave you this cloak...at my command and now you have finally got the chance of meeting the master of magnetism" Magneto states as if this is something to be proud.

Lorna blinks and has one response to such line. "Who the hell are you?" and Magneto chuckles in his trademark way and soon a fight begins. In his words, is a fight to see who is the true master of magnetism and well, Polaris is no position to say no.

The Young Blood watches the scene for a moment. Sparrow relates this fact to Dark Claw and they continue to watch, in their mind, they hope each magnetic user would tire the other enough to make possible to arrest one of them. (through Jubs would give more preference in arrest Magneto than Polaris)

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Polaris is experient in using magnetic fields and control metal, but, Magento is a new field for Polaris and Magneto then decides to treat Polaris as a battery charge and just as he´s about to do it so, someone, out of blue punched his face right on the nose. 

Polaris´s right eye side to Columbina for a moment. A chill moment as Polaris asks. "Are you glowing?" she asks a bit amused. Columbina, still showing, goes to Polaris to help her as Magneto is a foe that even she, the amazing Polaris and great oracle, couldn´t have as an equal...yet.

"Sis, what the hell is going on?"

"Long version or short version?"

"Short version"

"My dog power me up temporarily"

"Long version, please"

Magneto recovers from the punch and is now furious. "How dare stay between me and my daughter" and would attack again, but, again, Columbina glowing did some trick with magic and Magneto is not in Jump City.

Young Blood missed some parts of the conversation. The part where Polaris calls Columbina her sister is lost for them, however, when Magneto shout Polaris´s parentage...that certainly did the trick.

"Wait, you´re his daughter?" Nightcreeper is insane, but, even a wacko as he can´t ignore such revelation. Polaris is not amused and neither is Columbina.

"Don´t be a Mr Noisy Reporter" and with that Columbina teleported leaving the young heroes plus Nightcreeper behind. Nightcreeper is insane, but, that nickname is very familiar.  
________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt Ryder is still reeling on the memories of Magneto showing up and claiming Polaris is his lost daughter. Dark Claw gives a summarize about Magneto´s obsession with prophecies and missing daughters. "So...you think Polaris is his long lost daughter?"

"Look, the main question we should all do here is: Does she want to be anything like her supposed father?" Dark Claw asked back and subtle look at Sparrow, who in turn, is avoiding the gaze.

And the day went on. Kurt worked on his TV Show and in his free time manages to continue to track information about Kitty Pryde. Another article, a private one that no one needs to know is missing, relates a curious case. 

Columbina strikes the famous museum of Ruritania. No victims were made and one of the witness Kitty Pryde informed how Columbina teleport out of the place so easily.

"Teleport?" Ryder remembers the glowing Columbina, but, that if Ryder can bet, did appear to be a one-time thing than a regular power for her...."Mr Noisy Reporter? Ohhhh what´s the connection between Columbina, Kitty and Polaris?" and now Ryder feels as if he´s getting someplace. 

Arriving at his house the man notices two women walking together. One if Kitty Pryde, with his chestnut hair and the other, has green hair and a Frozen merchandising. Is Kitty dating a new girl? Well, he can´t judge nor should he feel disappointed.

"Kurt, this is my sister. Lorna Dane Pryde" Kitty introduces and Kurt is savvy enough to not let a sigh of relief escape his lips. Greetings were exchanged and before Kurt could say what is obvious, the two women don´t look alike thanks to the hair.

Ryder noticed something different. "The hair makes you two seem different, but, you two have the same eyes...so I can see the resemblance here"

"Wow, usually people never believe we´re sisters" Lorna states and Kurt shrugs off saying he´s a good detective. Kitty seems to be impressed, but, for some reason, her impressed face change to something saying "I know what are doing" and this make Ryder even more intrigued.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

(A few moments before Ryder show up)

"So...let me get this straight" Lorna is speaking once Cosmo and Jupiter gave the longest explanation for the entire situation. "Magneto thinks I´m his long lost daughter because of a prophecy?"

Cosmo, Kitty and Jupiter nod.

"And this infinity gem will be used to steal a Pool of Blood?"

Cosmo, Kitty and Jupiter nod again.

"And the Outer Gods have a master plan for everyone here?"

Again, the trio only nod.

"...Are you really going to do this?"

"Lorna. I´ll steal that Pool...and now I have to ask you, do you want to join the heist?"

"....Sure, why not? Who else will be in the heist?"

"Me, you and the encore"

"I like your confide"

"Thank you" and Cosmo takes the infinity gem by swallowing it and now Columbina is out of any shinning gem. 


	18. Pool of Blood part 4

N/A: Something to move the plot. I admit Magneto being the crazy dad is a fun idea here.

Magneto is more than happy, even if his first encounter with his long lost daughter was not ideal, as his prophecy becomes true. His servant/lover send images of Polaris and even has a chart of her powers and progress and this, as Magneto rose from his chair, makes the man smiles widely. 

"Indeed, I have found my daughter!" Magneto states proudly. And with his cellphone in hands calls for a certain number. His servant/lover takes her cue to leave as the boss wants to be alone with his thoughts and words. Again.

"Oracle. I have found my daughter!" Magneto exclaims loudly and the woman on the other line sighs in an equal volume and annoyance. "Erik, stop calling me!"

"Irene, I have found my daughter!"

"Fantastic. How did you get my number?"

"You´ve enemies too. Remember?"

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Tell me Oracle, tell me more about the future of my daughter. Tell me about Polaris"

And Irene sighs and seems really peeved for some reason that Magneto can´t fathom why Irene gave him a quick version of the future of his long lost daughter. "She does not like you nor wants to help you in any way and her sister is not happy with you either!"

"Sister? Who is her sister?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt Ryder is researching about Kitty Pryde´s trips and the crimes of Columbina, and something caught his eyes. In one article, one that wasn´t made by Ryder but from Cord and Vera Sweet, about Columbina taking a pearl necklace and now that Ryder thinks about, and thinks very carefully, didn´t Kitty wear one necklace similar?

"How I can test this?" Ryder asked this to himself thinking he´s alone. Sadly, this is New Gotham and Ryder realizes that there´s a woman in his apartment and while normally this wouldn´t be a problem...the woman in question is Columbina.

"Test what?" she asked with a fake accent. Not Aussie(Kurt spend time in Australia and can tell is fake) but he can´t decipher her voice. Ryder is ready to deal with the situation if Columbina is here to kill. Nightcreeper is a great asset.

"You seem to like to steal shinning things...and give to your great pal...Kitty Pryde"

Columbina blinks owlish and nods. "Yes, we´re fucking every Tuesday. Why?" and Ryder was not expecting this response. 

"Are you here to kill me?"

"Are you here to be kinky wacko?"

"What?"

"What do you want Ryder?" and this is a straightforward question and one that Kurt can appreciate and offer the courtesy, to be honest too.

"I want the truth about Kitty and you!"

"What can you give me in exchange ?"

"...A shinny watch?"

"How about a kiss?" Columbina then peaks his lips and Kurt taste the cherry flavour and the image of Kitty and her cherry lipstick comes to mind for some reason and with that, Columbina flies away phasing through the walls, leaving Kurt confused.

Kurt goes to Kitty´s house and rings the doorbell more than once. Odd enough, who answers the door is Jupiter the cat and Cosmo, who is chewing a toy, look up at Kurt for a solid minute and Kurt has the ominous feeling he should go back. 

He walks backwards and sees the door closing on its own. "What the hell just happened here?"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

Columbina is making some calls. Messing around with Ryder is cool and all, but, she´s a professional and she needs to steal a pool. The phone rings and White Witch answers it. Kitty has the impression she was expecting such call.

"Kitty, what is going on?"

"Wanda...what you think of stealing a Pool of Blood?"

"...Say no more, this is crazy and I´m in"

"Yeah...A new heist"

"Who is in the group. You, me, Polaris, Megga...yes, I´ll ask her"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, Magneto leaves retirement to claim Polaris as his daughter?" Clark Rogers asked somehow dubious. Logan Wayne can´t blame him since Magneto only has one son that JLX is aware. Where this daughter comes from.

"Wait, do we even have proofs she´s related to him?" Ororo asked as again, the only child Magneto ever had was a boy, never was mentioned a daughter.

"No...but Polaris can control magnetic fields just like him" Dr StrangeFate explains "Yes, a flimsy excuse and maybe she´s not related to him, but, look at this way, how many meta-humans do you know that have similar power as Magneto?"

"Good point...Who has connections to this Polaris?" Spider-Boy asked and as people look at him...the man has a bad feeling about this. Nightcreeper seems happy about it.

"Columbina!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Sparrow does not mind fighting monsters, but, lately, the numbers of monsters are getting higher and higher. And, really, Dark Claw taught everything he knows to her...why she can´t discover the mystery source of those monsters?

Suddenly, her leads ended up in a frozen forest and red flags increase. Jump City has no forest...and even so...they´re in Summer. Not in winter. Where is she?

Her eyes land on a pool of sorts. A Pool of Blood and Sparrow has enough common sense to walk away.

"What´s this?"

And before she could realize, she´s back at Jump City as if she never left. For some reason, Sparrow has the need to call Columbina, of all people, to talk about what she just saw.

"A Pool of Blood!"

"...Did it touch you?"

"No. Why it exists?"

"Better question. Wanna steal a Pool of Blood?"


	19. Pool of Blood part 5

N/A: Moving the plot forward. The heist is in the making.

Kokoro was training arduous as always when she sees Meggan talking in the cellphone is paying too much attention to what is being said on the device, which to be fair, is not exactly Meggan´s forte as she´s too airy when talking in the phone(Brian thinks is endearing and Kokoro won´t judge...much) but not today. As the conversation stops Kokoro is peering at Meggan for a solid minute.

"Columbina?"

"I´m not saying anything here"

"The means justify the ends. Ok. What does she want to steal this time? "

"A Pool of Blood"

"Come again?!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Gwen Stacy is not a woman who believes in romance, at least, not anymore. She married Norman Osbourne for money and is still receiving the "judgment" from everyone. A shameful woman who sells her soul and body for money will rot in hell. Well, Gwen can´t say it was a nice marriage, but, she knows she likes his money and in this capitalist world...this type of marriage is not a bad deal...if you have stomach for that.

Gwen Stacy does not believe in romance and would like to quit dating and love, sadly, fate has other plans for her and when she did meet Clark Rogers...she decided that maybe, just maybe, romance is not impossible for her. Maybe.

"I know who you are!" Gwen is talking blandly at Clark Rogers who took Gwen to a nice cafe shop in Metropolis. Whilst the ambient is very nice, Gwen suspects he picks this place because it has not a single soul that seems to reconize she was married to Norman Osbourne.

"Huh?" Clark responds intelligently. Still pretending as much one can imagine and Gwen folds her arms bemused. "Oh...I know, it was the glasses?"

"No, the voice. I get why the glasses work. I do, but, your voice is too similar to him..." Gwen responds and Clark is surprised by this small detail, really, when he´s Super Soldier or Clark his voice never changes and no one ever picks up this little detail.

"I also know who your friend is. No, I won´t tell because I know you won´t tell either...but, can I make a question here? Why you help a thief?" Clark asks without any malice, in fact, his tone is completely laced with curiosity. Gwen got a nice divorce deal and is pretty rich and Gwen, by the few weeks they know each other, does not strick the type of being greedy, so, why help a thief?

Gwen offers a small smile, almost unnoticeable. "Well, Heroes can help, but, they are bound to the laws...and sometimes, bad peoples can use the law to get away, however, Columbina does not follow such laws and well, to get an omelette you got to break some eggs" Gwen explains and for a solid minute she was expecting the old speech how superheroes must follow the law and how Columbina is a ticking bomb.

"Well, makes sense. Actually...I understand that 100%"

And Gwen drinks her beverage happily letting her smile reach her face and eyes. Of course, Clark understands, still, Gwen does not want to fall over her heels ...yet.

"Now answer me this, pretty boy. Do you plan to be your ''fursona" for how long?" Gwen asked using the word fursona as the waitress was coming this way and no one in Metropolis needs to know about Super Soldier´s secret identity.

"Well...that´s a good question."

The date went well and Gwen is back home, in New Gotham, Super Soldier super-speed is a nice power if you ask Gwen, and if you ask her again she´ll tell the man in question is too much of a gentleman in all the right ways.

Later, when Gwen is scrolling on her phone notification of a message from Columbina appears. Gwen read one time. Two times and finally, three times. And is not getting so she decides to call Columbina. "Hi, Pool of Blood? Are you drunk?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

All the ladies of JLX slowly come to terms that Columbina is not exactly subtle, which if you think about her extra-curricular profession, is almost laughable. All the same, faces are present, but, no one can´t ignore the presence of Kokoro.

The Japanese woman does not seem to regard the White Witch in a good light and Wanda has no time to humour Kokoro by pretending she cares for her opinion. Sparrow and Felicia are more than amused and slightly afraid. Columbina has no real fear...and only a few people know why.

"Hello, Kokoro...do you want to steal a Pool of Blood?" Kitty asked nicely offering drinks to the others and the Japanese woman shakes her head and looks at Meggan as if hoping for some support, so far, nothing.

"No, I´m here to see what you´ll try to drag my sister-in-law this time...if this Pool of Blood is indeed a menace as you said then ...why steal it?" Kokoro asked and Columbina nods saying is a good question and she points at her dog, is Cosmo, and her cat, Jupiter, to explain the case. For a moment, Kokoro was sure the woman was joking...but...

"Hello, non-believer" the dog speaks and Kokoro´s world ruins in a few words. "Ok, let´s explain what is the Pool of Blood. It all begins with Mom" Cosmo´s tail wave happily and Jupiter makes some comments here and there. "So to sum up, Mom likes to make monsters and Jupiter´s father likes to use the Pool to make bad stuff...we need to relocate the Pool. Any question?" Kokoro sits down and shakes her head.

"Ok!" Meggan now speaks. "What´s the plan?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt Ryder was researching until by a sheer miracle the man decides to take a break. You know, in movies, thieves like Columbina love to leave elegant clues that certain place was robbed by them, however, in real life this is far from the truth.

"All of her robberies are unknown. By all accounts, she may have stolen the crown jewellery and no one is wise" Kurt explains more to himself and looks at the screen as he continues to finish his sandwich. It was a treat, a nice treat Kitty made for him and this makes a ghost of smile gingerly hits the corner of his lips.

Suddenly, as his sandwich is completely gone, and inspiration strick on his mind. "Let´s use math!" and he makes a calculous to put some numbers on his favourite unpredictable thief.

"If we could trace all the unsolved robberies from the past 5 years it could give me a tip. Now, let´s reduce this number for valuable things as diamonds or any other types of pieces of jewellery then...let´s compare this with the travels Kitty made along those ...now, let´s see...." and now he looks satisfied as the screen shows a different picture.

"Ok, now, Kitty Pryde...what´s your connection with Columbina?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"So...that´s the plan!" Columbina states and the ladies are muttering among themselves and once again Sparrow rose her hand. "Uhm, ok, you can speak!"

"How can we be sure the Pool of Blood will accept this deal?" she made this question thinking how untrusty a Pool of Blood who side with Chaos itself must be. In the corner of her mind, Jubilee is sure that if she was a Pool of Blood she wouldn´t honour any deal made by humans.

"A good question" Columbina states and she side-eye her furry companions for a moment. "however, Pool of Blood and many other things made by non-human's hands work in this logic: A deal is the baseline of their power. If they break the trust...they have nothing left" and this concluded her explanation.

Felicia raises her hand too. "And can Polaris truly lift that thing?" and Polaris, who was silent during the whole speech, now raises her head. "Polaris is here and I can control all the magnetic and metallic objects that exist"

"So...you´re Magneto´s daughter?" someone asked, it was Wanda, who is curious as she recalls a video where a younger Magneto spoke something similar.

Columbina and Polaris now speak in total unison. "What? No!" and Gwen is laughing at this. It´s a comical reaction and now Polaris is being more vocal about her parentage. "What do you mean I´m his lost daughter? No, I´m not...The fuck are you talking about?!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryder is finally on the corridor of his apartment and is ready to take a shower and sleep, and maybe, try not to think too much about Columbina and Kitty Pryde, however as soon he rubs his eyes all the ladies of JLX leave Kitty´s door and are chatting about something until they all saw him.

Meggan is there along with Kokoro and is really awkward. Sparrow and Felicia seem to be the only ladies who Kurt has a positive past, ironically, Kurt never hit on Felicia even when she was single and right now this is a blessing.

Kitty was talking with Wanda(he swore Wanda said something like "if your dog allows we can cast more spells tonight" and Kurt wants to know the context) in the background but stops once she notices Kurt and Meggan and Kokoro staring at each other awkwardly.

"Ok. Ok. That´s enough awkward enough for everyone. So, Kurt...this is Meggan and Kokoro, Kokoro and Meggan this is Kurt...we all had shit past, it will get shitter if we make more awkward" Kitty states and pushes Kurt to his door and bide him farewell.

Meggan and Kokoro seem to be relieved and starts to carry on for the elevator. Before Kurt even has the chance to ask why those ladies are here, and Kitty knows him enough to know he wants to make this question. Kitty beat him first. Metaphorically.

"We´re talking about selling Ivone´s cosmetic together" Kitty speaks and the other ladies vehemently opposed to this idea.

Wanda and Gwen speak together. "No, this is a book club. Ignore Kitty´s lame jokes"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Magneto...now that you locate your daughter, what shall you do?" Emma Frost asked still on the jail and Magneto has ways to communicate with the woman without anyone knowing.

"Me?" and she can see the smirk playing on his lips. Magneto is really that arrogant. "I´ll finish what I started and will finally kill Martian X"

"Good luck...is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Depends...do you want to stay on the prison forever?"

"...I´m listening"


	20. Pool of Blood part 6

N/A: An idea pop in my mind last night. Let´s make Kokoro and Columbina interact more. We have so many female leads here...I want to make at least passable their relationships.

The New Gotham´s restaurants of 5 stars have a certain reputation more or less like this, if you survive one day with 5 stars, then you´re the best in your field. So, when Kokoro Braddock ordered a private area for a chat with someone else, of course, many people in the restaurant named Ritzo have all their staff more than curious about such an event.

Is she cheating Angel?

Is she working on a new team?

And everyone ignores the crucial fact that Kokoro can read minds, luckily for all of them, Kokoro has no interest in gratifying their theories in any way. Kokoro is on the table she reserved and in moments like this, there´s a small comfort in being a heroine 100%.

In moments like this, as Kokoro watches as all the surrounder be completely empty, that there are more downsides in being 100% heroine, but, then again is not like she had an option here.

"Heya, Kokoro!" Columbina greets the older heroine with a winning smile and ignore some of the staff, on the other side of the room and far away as possible, who are completely shocked to see Kokoro with another woman.

Wait, before she dated Angel...didn´t she date that chick?

Is she really cheating?

"Columbina, don´t be too loud, and I´m glad you agree to meet me" Kokoro´s tone is formal and Columbina continues that same smile as she sits in front of Kokoro.

"Not like I had a choice, right?" she drops the smile and both women let go of the pretence of a normal conversation pretty quick. And really, Kokoro prefers this way.

"Then, you already know what I´ll ask you...what are you, Columbina?" she begins. "Your dog and cat...are not normal, to say the least, and now you want to steal a Pool of Blood...I need to know if this is not..."

"An evil plot of mine?" Columbina completes to Kokoro not really offended. "I get it. I´m a new person in your group. I get it, really. You´re Kokoro Braddock, you love your family deeply and will protect them no matter what and I´m the thief...and you lost many people in your life and will kill me if I so dare to hurt Meggan or your brother or your niece."

"If you get it, as you so nicely put, then tell me...why are you a thief?" Kokoro asked in a straightforward tone. And decides to press another press as well. "Is your sister also the missing daughter of Magneto?"

"My personal life is my own and no one can meddle, not even you, I´m a thief and not a killer...if you think I´m the big bad wolf ...you´re free to take yourself and Meggan out...as for the last question...NO and don´t press this again" she warns cooly and narrow her eyes as Kokoro tries to read her mind.

"Big mistake, Kokoro, you can´t read my mind, and I´d not like noisy telepaths messing with my mind. My sympathise with yourself goes so far, got it?" Columbina states calmly with a fake smile which carries messages that the telepath can read between the lines.

"I can do more than just read your mind, you know that, right? And Magneto can tell as such..." Kokoro challenges back with implications. Now, Columbina´s hand grabs the fork and almost hits Kokoro´s neck that is impassive in her place.

"And what makes me stop was not your power, Kokoro, remember that next time and is my last warning...leave my sister alone" Columbina states dryly and gaze at the unfamous and powerful Kokoro.

The two stare at each other for a solid minute. "Ok, then let´s talk about your plan. I research what is a Pool of Blood, and if we ignore some really bad slashers" the World does not need to know how much Kokoro loves slashers "one part of this Pool of Blood is still dangerous and I want an extra safer net"

"Cosmo and Jupiter explained what the Pool is. What safer net are you thinking?"

"I have a friend in the Coalition...and I want to call some of them to protection"

"The Foundation is not enough?"

"To me? Nope"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jennifer Walters Star is a meta-human who has graced with her powers thanks to the Gama ray and it was Super Soldier who took her under his wings, so to speak, and provide her with a way to return to her regular human form and how to return to her green glory.

But, Jen the lawyer, and no one can deny how prolific she´s on her profession, refuses on the ground that if she´s now a green woman...she´ll own it. 

"Clark?" her tone is amused as she can even imagine what the older hero will request this time as she puts her files, for a new case down, and dismiss her new secretary, Patty Walker, so she can take this call. " Finally calling me...Do you have anything on Lex Luther?"

"Not this time...I would like to introduce you to someone"

"ohhh...Does Little Clark have a girlfriend?"

"Maybe?"

"Wow, that changes everything. I´ll go and judge her if she´s not good enough for you...I´ll let you know" and she chuckles but adds "in all seriousness, I´m happy for you...You deserve to have someone Clark" and the conversation continues as Jen looks at the reports on her screen. It seems the Foundation needs her help again and Power Woman can´t ignore.

Project Pool of Blood is easily ignored as Jen is teasing Clark for finally having a girlfriend.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt Ryder arrives in his office to research his next story, this time is 100% profession relate, not to be confused with his investigation to one Kitty Pryde and her mathematically proved link with Columbina, when his phone rings and judge by the ringtone it can belong to one person.

"Dr Bright, what do you want?"

"What do you think about knowing more about the occult?"

"Are you high?"

"Yes, but the offer is real" and the mad doctor giggles. "plus, Kitty Pryde will cover this fact as well"

"...I´m in"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey!" Lorna greets as Kitty stomps back to her apartment and slouch on the sofa without any grace. "hey!" Kitty responds back and on the corner of her right eye is possible to see Cosmo and Jupiter doing something beyond what´s natural for human´s mind, but, Kitty is too tired to care, so she let the tentacles and screams on its post.

"Ready to steal a Pool of Blood?" Lorna asked with eyes still on the big screen as she´s playing a video game. 

"Leonardo Da Vinci once tried to steal a river...I´ll succeed on what he failed!" Kitty promised with a firm tone and even clench her fist in determination.

"Leonardo wanted to steal a normal river, you want to steal something an Outer God craft for, uhm, let´s say her fun here, craft something and now you must steal it" Lorna look at the dog and cat continuing to do their task, ignoring the fact, the tentacles and screams.

"Yeah...and I´ll do it...because I have something great!"

"A dog and a cat who laugh at mortals´ rules?"

"No, well, that helps. But...I have you and I know together we can make this"

"Awww, thank you, in the spirit of me being the important part of your plan, let´s watch a movie"

"Sure, which one?"

"Frozen 3!"

"Frozen 3? How?"

"I bribe your bosses and they let me travel time to get this copy of the movie"

"Oh my god! When this franchise will die?"

"NEVER. Now, shut up, let´s watch Frozen 3!"


	21. Pool of Blood 7

N/A: OK, HERE WE GO.

The skyscrapers of New Gotham are timeless and Columbina doesn´t have the imagination to try to see how the city would be with a different architecture, maybe, because New Gotham´s aesthetic works so well in the point is almost iconic. At the moment, Columbina is looking at the city below her.

Wayne´s enterprise's building seems something out of the '50s and refuses to change, sure, they make technologies, sure their workers aren´t just white men, but, still when Columbina is hunched down in the bench of the window (empty office) the woman is left with her thoughts until she hears the lunatic laugh.

Nightcreeper teleports on the next window, still wearing the same thong only an anime would. And Columbina does not seems to mind his insane presence. A rarity.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked now hovering through the air. Nightcreeper flashes one of those smiles and again it does little to frighten Columbina.

"No, not today, I was passing by and saw a little kitten floating here..." and Columbina got more insane answers proving that the man is not sane, at least not now. 

"Ok, then, I suppose. Do you ever felt fear?" she asked now peering into his golden eyes. Nightcreeper seems to be pondering about this question and she wonders if Ryder is one to admit he feels fear like everyone else or pretends he´s fearless.

"Sometimes. Why? Does my cat burglar fears dogs?"

"Your jokes are terrible, Creepy, but, yes...I´d fear. I´ll have to do a mission, of the sort, and I not sure I can pull it off" and now Nightcreeper looks serious at her, for once, and is incredibly disjointing.

"Are you going to steal something?"

"Yes"

"Can I stop you?"

"Can you be less you?"

"No, I think not. But...what will you steal?"

"A Pool of Blood!"

And Nightcreeper ogles at her for a moment until his smile is back. "What a kinky girl!" he replies and it remotes Columbina to one of Ryder´s episodes where Ryder uncover the truth about an oil owner and why he missed the important meeting in New Gotham...he was having an affair with his secretary.

"Why kinky?"

"Why anyone would steal a Pool of Blood? You sure got guts, Katzchen... I like this it does things to my blood"

"See? now your jokes are getting a tad bit better. Creepy...do you think I can do it?"

"Nope. But if you want to take me to the Red room I´m all yours" and Columbina almost blushes because the Red room is a club for BSDM and she wonders if Ryder is a member there. Maybe smiling at that gives the wrong idea as Creepy seems more than happy to suppose she´s ready for this.

"You know what? Let´s do a bet, Creepy, if I manage to steal the pool...you take me to a nice date, be creative and not pervert, and if I lose...I take you to the Red room and beat you up with my whip"

And she now is full smiles as the lunatic takes the bet, after all, in the end, Creepy is the one who will win here. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Meggan, I want to show you something" Kokoro calls her sister-in-law and has a small stone in her hand and Meggan having know enough about Kryptonian´s history thanks to Brian is surprised by not reconize the stone on Kokoro´s hand.

"What´s this?" she asked having a feeling what this may be.

"You know I have connections with the Foundation. We made a deal a few years ago and this stone is me charging some favours...this stone will help us to capture the Pool of Blood safely..." she shows the stone but refuses to let go. "You trust Columbina, right? Would you extend this trust to her sister?"

"I won´t say I distrust her. I´ll say I know Columbina more...if you want a more poignant opinion on Polaris, maybe, White Witch would be better to give you one...Polaris and the Green Witch are sorting having a fling and the Green Witch is her apprentice"

"I ...shall call Wanda then...look, this stone is important, let´s say that, and I need to know that Polaris won´t run away with the stone"

"I doubt of that, but if she does, what would happen?"

"Magneto´s secret daughter would be even more powerful than she already is!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Wanda is using tarot and is not surprised when her phone rings and is Kokoro on the phone, to put nicely, Wanda and Kokoro don´t have a relationship at all, before the whole heist all those women have in common was JLX and only that and now...Kokoro has Wanda´s cellphone. Life isn´t funny?

"Hello, Kokoro, the cards told me you would call me, what I can do to you?"

"Cards? Ok nevermind, look, is Polaris is there with you" Wanda look at Polaris and the Green Witch flirt not so subtle and frowns at this question. "she just fly away now. Why?"

"I think I have a solution for our plan...but, look, just tell me, do you truly trust Polaris?"

"As much I can trust myself"

"Then...please, hear me out and don´t make many questions about but I have something that can help us...do you know about the stones of Pheonix?"

"I´m listening"

________________________________________________________________________________________

Dr Bright is more than happy to see Ryder (who may not share the same sentiment) as he explains the situation. To put in laymen terms, a Pool of Blood was located in Jump City and has crafted a pocket dimension for itself and the Foundation along with some side help will take the Pool out of the Jump City.

Ryder nods and makes the one billion dollar question. "Why am I here? The Foundation makes very clear in the past how much they dislike reporters...if I can´t report what I see here..." Dr Bright laughs, and for once, is not a happy one.

"Ryder, let´s make a bet? if after you saw here you still want to make the article and share to the people...no one will stop you and you´ll have to deal with the consequences...Got it?"

And Ryder agrees.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

The ladies arrive in the pocket dimension as Sparrow predicted("it wants us in" Sparrow mutters to Felicia who stands closer of Sparrow now) and the Foundation is there as well, however, the ladies are shocked to see Kurt Ryder there as well.

Kokoro is not having a great time and demands an explanation for why Ryder is there. And Dr Bright explains Ryder is his assistant for this mission and surely this was not the entire truth, but, everyone has things to do in regards the Pool of Blood who is near and growing.

Ryder noticed Columbina who seems amused and nervous at the same time. Then his eyes widen as he noticed... "Wait, those are Kitty´s pets?! Why are they here? Where is Kitty?"

And for a moment, Kokoro smiles, Wanda rolls her eyes, Felicia and Sparrow are not seeing this, Polaris does not care, Meggan is trying to make sure no one dies and Gwen is snickering here. Columbina plays along.

"Kitty, the brave soul she is...let her friends here" she points at Cosmo and Jupiter "out on this mission"

"What? Why?" and Ryder was ready to accuse Kitty of not being a good pet owner or maybe saying Columbina stole her pets when Jupiter´s mouth opens and the horror of space is visible to Ryder who drops on the floor.

Cosmo uses telekinesis and to take a gem and quickly the horror a flergen hide is once again hidden. 

"As I told you, Kitty is really brave to let her friends here" Columbina explains and Ryder nods.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Cosmo goes to Wanda still lifting the gem and now speaks (Ryder is mind blow by this) "Be careful, Wanda, this gem is different from the last one" and the woman nods and now Columbina, Polaris and Wanda are going near of the Pool.

Ryder watches in amusement, in fear and everything his mind can come up as the 3 ladies are doing such dangerous task. Ryder asks Sparrow (both know each other identities at this point) what´s going on.

"Ryder, is ok, trust us. And right now...we´ll do something really complex...we´ll talk to the Pool of Blood"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The Pool of Blood is sentiment enough. The Pool of Blood, however, belittle humans just like any other eldritch abomination and Columbina has experience in talking with those creatures (not all of them are like Jupiter and Cosmo)

"Hello, Pool of Blood, do you have a minute? we just want to talk"

The blood in this pool gentle hits the shore and formed a message. "I have all the time in the world, little human, unlike you, but speak, and I´m listening"

Columbina gulps and the two women nod to make sure Columbina must carry on. "We would like to offer you a deal?"

Oh...what kind of deal can you offer me?"

And Columbina hopes this works as everyone else is hoping the same too.


	22. Pool of Blood part 8

N/A: Uhm, the final part of this arc.

Emma Frost knows once Magneto offers his help you have no choice by accept it or else...And Emma is a woman who hates be on the receiving end of the "or else" but at the moment, she´s free from her prison and in the most discreet way possible. One that she can see Columbina-her hatred rival and enemy-pull off easily. Put a shapeshifter on her place and leave as a staff member.

Magneto´s newest shapeshifter is named Corry-is all she ever spoke about herself- seems to think Magneto with great regards and Magneto promised she´ll be out of jail soon(after all, her powers have a time limit and is implied that Corry will blame Emma for this situation. Big bad Emma manages to trick Corry in be in her place) and Emma wonders how Magneto manages to have so many self-sacrificing lambs working for him.

"Fine, I´m out of my prison. What I can do for you?" Emma speaks once her breathing is regular again. Magneto and Emma are very old friends and sometimes friends greet each other differently. A way that involves less clothes.

"I want you to steal my daughter to me. I need Lorna on my side at any means!"

"Got it, one forceful family reunion at the way!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The Pool of Blood is a gross as Ryder could imagine-Dr Bright prevent him to say or do anything similar as the pool is sentiment enough and they don´t know how much she can affect reality-and Ryder is left watching Columbina, White Witch and Polaris dealing with the Pool of Blood.

You speak of a deal little human but what a human can offer to me?

"Well, I know you want to corrupt more people into monsters, but, if you ask me...you pick the wrong place to be ...Jump City is a small city. Pathetic in size" Columbina speaks and the Pool is listening and let her continue.

Yes, is a smaller city...but, I´m not picky. I can wait ...Is a joy to deform you, humans. Wanna know how it is? Is blood inside and out.

Wanda mutters if this is a joke and Lorna holds her hand to stop her to say anything else. Columbina continues.

"But...are you saying you can´t change people in a big city?" and now the Pool is a bit offended and Wanda is casting the first defensive spell she knows as the pool is clearly upset by the waves its crafts.

I never said that human and I don´t like this implication.

"Oh no implication here, Pool, I just think your talents could be well suited in Metropolis City" Columbina now smiles. "Oh right...you can´t leave here....but if you could...would you take a chance to change a big city?"

What do you know?

Now Polaris speaks. "I know there´s a big and cursed metallic object deep inside of you and I´m the only one who can take it out from you. The deal is this, you leave Jump City and go terrorize Metropolis, deal?"

If you can remove this big and cursed metallic object ...we have a deal miss Polaris.

The way it was spoken it seems as if the Pool is mocking Polaris and maybe, with all things considering, this is not the most strange thing Polaris has ever dealt it...today.

Now, Wanda takes a gem out of her pocket and begins chanting a spell once the Pool asked what she´s doing and Wanda can give a mocking reply. "Why, magic, of course!" and she charges the infinity stone of power on Lorna. "By all Gods, by her name, let the power run through your vein, Polaris. Let Polaris have the power of a God" and now Polaris is glowing in green light.

The Pool is not too stiff. No movement as Polaris is by all stretch of words here, a God. And the Pool is either afraid or plotting or maybe both. Polaris uses her power and slowly but surely the cursed metallic object is being removed from the pool.

The object is as big as one can imagine, in fact, it even blocks the artificial sun of this pocket dimension- and in doing that decrease the weather here- and begins to destroy the cursed object rends to shambles.

"Now, Pool, what you think of moving out?" Columbina speaks again once she helps Wanda on her feet. Using the Infinity stone of Power has some setbacks even more if you never used before.

Very well...a deal is a deal.

Wanda has time to smirk as Columbina looks at her super-power sister. "You heard the Pool, Lorna. A deal is a deal" and Lorna still glowing can only smile as she lifts the pool up. 

It was a sight to behold, in all his fearsome and in all its beauty, all the size of the Pool is being lifted as if it was nothing. And Lorna nods at Koro, Meggan and Dr Bright who know what to do.

If the Pool noticed what was about to happen, well, it was too late.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Before Lorna´s power-up. Kokoro, Meggan and Dr Bright were activating the stone carefully as the Pool still didn´t notice this apparently innocuous object within the team. 

Meggan, Kokoro and Dr Bright were holding hands and using small but alien words that Ryder never heard of -he knows is not Latin and he knows...is better off not knowing- and when Lorna finally lift the Pool she directed to the stone who absorb the pool as if was a sponge.

The worst part is...Sparrow, Black Bat, Gwen and Ryder can hear that thing scream in hatred as the stone completely locked the pool forever and ever. So hopes Ryder.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Columbina, Wanda and Polaris are on the Foundation site-a pocket dimension within the pocket dimension- when Cosmo and Jupiter arrives. Columbina and Polaris are being vocal about one thing. "We won´t do this ever again!" and they 100% meant it.

"We know. Thank you for doing that. It was very brave and you two deserve a nice breaking from this, uhm, job" Cosmo speaks once he saw the Foundation taking the stone and setting in the appropriate location so to never see the daylight ever again. "Jupiter´s father can´t retaliate because of your actions and you all saved millions, no, billions of lives today. Thank you"

And Jupiter and Cosmo are still a cat and dog, so, in stressful situations like this a good way to destress by petting a fluffy dog and cat. Polaris believes so.

"I want eat MacDonalds!" Lorna, no longer power up by the infinity stone of power, complains. Wanda somehow laughs at this.

"You know what? Me too, once this is over let´s all eat MacDonalds!" and now Cosmo-after licking Kitty´s face for a moment until she smiles back at him- goes to Wanda.

"White Witch, thank you, I know the coast was the temporary losing your magic abilities. Let me tell you that within a month your powers will be as good as new, but, while that, please, accept compensation from Gaia" and Wanda can´t refuse a present from an Outer God. It was a Latern´s ring.

"Well, I can use this for a month. Not my style, but, I can use it"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Sparrow, Gwen, Ryde, Felicia, Kokoro and Meggan are helping the Foundation to dismantle this pocket dimension and is a complex and at the same time easier task to do.

"But...I thought once the Pool is contained..." Sparrow speaks but Dr Bright shakes his head. 

"No, this can still exist and attract more anomalies and even put in risk our reality, so, yes...we need to dismantle" is an easier explanation and each one has a part. Columbina´s plan cover this one as each member has a strong mentality and is focusing on what makes them sane and calm to rip the pocket dimension.

Later, Gwen makes a story about the place -to prevent people to come here- and once Ryder put his ok in the story about a crazy scientist who was arrest for trying to be God and how said scientist wanted to experiment on innocent people...it becomes another day in New Gotham all over again.

"Hope Clark does not think I´m hitting on you"

"Nah, he trusts me and he´s not the jealous type"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kokoro saw Kitty in the Foundation drinking something from a harmless SCP-how she has Yens to do so?- anyway, Kitty is holding two beverages in her hands and Kokoro wants to make this question as quick as possible.

"Columbina? May I ask something?" Kokoro asked as the woman tilted her head and secretly is hoping for more petty judgment. And maybe is not as secretive as she hopes since Kokoro tries to show a more friendly expression.

"I guess?"

"Are you a Sakar?"

"One what?"

"In Krypton, the Sakars are one of your greatest allies and friends, there´s this old saying that what happens with a Krypton it will happen to a Sakar...look" Kokoro breathes in and out. "I saw my planet being destroyed and I saw everything I know being turned into dust...the Sakars are all gone now, but, if you tell me right now you´re a Sakar...I" she stops as Kitty shakes her head.

"100% human here. Me and my sister" she gives a bit of emphasis as some people still believe that Lorna is Magneto´s secret daughter. Speaking of the devil, Lorna shows up wanting her beverage and sees Kokoro. 

Once holding her beverage and replying that indeed she´s not a Sakar Kokoro then asks their hands because she wants to thank them in the most Kryptonian style possible. And for once, the Pryde sisters are seeing Kokoro offer a genuine smile.

"Polaris, Columbina, thank you, your efforts help saving lives of billions of people, the JLX and the world have gratitude towards you" Kokoro speaks and it was a nice moment.

"Will you let us steal?"

"Don´t push it!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

The Foundation, the ladies, Ryder and the pets are on the MacDonalds eating snakes and no one seems to notice anything odd in this group, after all, they´re in New Gotham.

Ryder sits next to Columbina, in part to get away from Kokoro and Meggan, and another part, being closer of Columbina is soothing his spirits.

"Where is Kitty?"

"Oh, Mr Noisy Reporter...she is helping the Foundation in another mission, she´s fine, Ryder. Don´t worry about it...and stop looking at Jupiter like that"

"Columbina...I fear cats and dogs now"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryder arrives in his home to see Kitty Pryde sitting on his doormat waiting for him and of course, her cat and dog are nearby, but, for this one moment, Ryder can ignore them and hug Kitty.

"Katzchen, something mind fuckery happen to me today!"

"Ryder, welcome to my life" they remain to hug for a long time and only stop when Jupiter meows louder and seems to demand food. Ryder now fears and hate cats. "Kurt...you´re not alone here...wanna talk?"

"God! yes...but not near your cat...or dog. Sorry, I´ve reasons to fear them now"


	23. NSFW

N/A: based on the fanart of Creepy and Columbina. My Bday is next week. So...I can do something smexy. I guess????

Columbina remembers-in her childhood, in her small tree house where she and Lorna used to play- how the promise is a sacred debt with the Gods, an old saying her father loves to say, and if you broke a promise you´re on Gods lists. Of course, now as she´s a woman, Columbina knows the truth. 

She´s on the black door of room 45 of this well know club called Red Room peering at her guest. A man with a brawny figure. Wearing a yellow thong-clashing with his green fur and skin- and a boa on his shoulder, of course, his trademark insane smile. "Are you ..." she tapes his mouth with her gloved hand.

"Creepy. I made a promise to you, and now, here are we in the Red Room" her smile dies as she peers through his eyes one last time. "Can you consent in this state?" and well, his answer is licked her hand excessively until she got the hint.

"Ok, enter in the room, Creepy and let´s be dangerous!" she speaks as the man practically carries Columbina inside, once there, Columbina only phases through him and takes a look on the items at the display.

"Lieben, are you ready?" his grin is positively wolfish and Columbina knows he must have the wrong impression here and is time to assert this straight. She picks a whip and whipped on the floor making a noise that certainly got his attention.

"Mr noisy reporter! I´m on the control here, not you" and Columbina notices without any surprise in her face how Creepy seems to be happy with this arrangement, in fact, too happy.

She pushes him down on the designated bed(clean sheets are vital here as much is confidentiality) and notices his erection in the display, Creepy tried to relieve it with his tail or egging Columbina to do something about his "friend" and again, Columbina has another idea.

"Mr noisy reporter, what did I tell you?" and she uses the whip to cause a loud effect-it seems to arouses Creepy enough to see pre-cum leaving from his member and the thong is not exactly shielding anything as Creepy likes.

"You´re in control, Lieben!" he speaks again far too aroused and Columbina wonders how the lunatic is staying down so easily because restraints mean nothing to him and her.

"That´s right, so, if you want something...ask, and I may help you" and she looks at his erection-taking the already stained thong away- and offers a devious smile as she rose her leg(the right one) and manages to alleviate the blood pressure in this one part of his body by using her right feet.

Nightcreeper is closing his eyes-still having a maniac expression- as he lets she do it and is not afraid of showing how much is appreciate, in fact, let be know it was appreciated to the point her feet and she can still feel it wasn´t enough for him (not for her)

"You stained my feet! lick it" and Columbina knows this is a fetish to never try again, yet, she can explore this with Mr noisy reporter and she shivers delightfully as his tongue does manage to do as it was told.

He wanted to suck her toes longer than she was willing to put it-while it wasn´t a bad feeling, she´s was not very into this fetish to try this for longer- so the whip was used again as Mr noisy reporter stopped like an obedient dog waiting for instructions.

"What else do you want, Creepy?" she asked with her sultry smile as she ponders if Creepy has any sanity to form a coherent line or if she manages to further him deep into his aroused and insanity(and yet, she´s still near him. Is it because of his body? She´s here with him and is liking it)

"You, Columbina" and he let a laugh escape his lips -lewdly licking his lips showcasing that he´s too not satisfied- and speaks again. "No costume, I want you...all of you"

The whip is used on Creepy again-who seems to enjoy enough to moan- as she thought, for a moment, to ask him to take her outfit for her, but, he would rip to shreds and well, no, thank you.

She takes her outfit out easily-noticing he´s staring at her chest too long, not the biggest chest out there sure, but is a bit flatter that Mr noisy reporter seems to be mesmerized by her tits-and now is on top of his body. No, she sits on his face.

And Creepy does not need to be told (or once) as his tongue manages to darts around her wet folders without worries. His hands hold on her petite form as Columbina now is moaning and moving as much she can to give room to his tongue to explore.

She can feel the sweat pouring from her pores. She can feel her breathing getting heavy as her body will climax soon and without missing a beat, she comes and Mr noisy reporter is greedy to take all to his mouth.

Big news to New Gotham. Thought Columbina amused once she is breathing normally. And not so big news...Mr noisy reporter is a slut. That makes her chuckle a bit.

"Can we do more?" there´s insanity in his eyes as well aroused and Columbina knows what she´ll be doing during the entire night.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryder opens his eyes to see himself in a strange place-it does not take more than a minute to assert what this place is- and is trying to keep his calm and cool demeanour, however, when he looks to his left the man sees Columbina next to him with her mask and her wig.

(Oh, it is a wig because he can see part of what seems to be brown hair)

He was about to walk away from this situation-yet, still debating if he should take her mask off or not- when her eyes wide open and Ryder is not ashamed to confirm that indeed, he screamed as loud as he could.

"Hello, sleeping beauty!" her accent looks fake and Ryder can tell this much. He looks at his naked body and her, and again, it does not take a genius to realize what happened.

Did I sleep with Columbina? No, wait. Creepy did. Oh, shit! What do I tell her now?

"Relax, I won´t tell. I know you and Creepy seem to have a bond" she rose from the bed and start to get dress pretty quickly. "He wanted me to sleep with you, guess, he meant literally. He´s a jester that Nightcreeper" and she has a knowing smile that frankly is a bit familiar to Ryder, but, again, he´s not in mind to investigate anything.

"Where am I?"

"Red Room club, as if you never visited before" Ryder has the decency to blush and is dressing himself and looks at Columbina who is ready to leave. Should he do something? It was just sex for her (or to be on the other side of the spectrum...)

"Don´t worry, the room is paid and you can leave discreetly leave to the back exit. Don´t worry...no one here will bite you, through" she reveals her shoulder "Creepy did " and Ryder is a bit embarrassed and smug about.

"Are you saying we just slept?" Ryder is a bit fast to recover from this strange predicament in less than a minute. He wished he could remember all the details. "And you ever told me your name?"

"Of course, silly. My name is Columbina. And we slept together. Wanna add something else?"

"No"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty is on the corridor of her apartment when Ryder arrives with a smug smile towards her. "Kitty, would you like to go out on a date with me?" and this makes the woman surprised by a moment.

"Not using me to make anyone jealous are you?"

"No, I want to take you out to a nice date"

"Why?"

"I had an inspiration to ask you out this morning"

"Ooh, in that case, sure, why not?" and Ryder is not getting why Kitty is sending him such secretive smiles and looks, well, is ok. Ryder vows to understand all about Kitty and Columbina. Those two women are connected somehow.


	24. Kidnapping part 1

N/A: Merciful short if we´re lucky. I just want to show a bit of Kurt and Kitty and Emma and Loki.

Emma is a seductive woman. No arguing here. And as much Emma loves to use her good looks to get what she wants and needs, and she does that regularly, Emma is also a woman of her word, so if Magneto wants to see his long lost daughter Lorna Dane Pryde.

Yet, how to capture the lady of magnetism? Seduction-well, she has a fling with another woman so is not like Emma can´t seduce Lorna- is a good tactic but since Kitty is her sister and hates her guts as much Emma hates hers....the chances of Lorna wanting to spend time with Emma are pretty slim.

"What I can do to kidnap this greenest?" Emma ponders and ponders and ponders in her old abode- she´s not dumb enough to return to her old home- who is an emergency home in New Gotham along with a fake ID. People now realize that Emma Frost is no longer in jail...and she does not need anyone tipping the JLX.

"Don´t tell me...this is my only option?" she refuses to make this one call because quite frankly Loki is an asshole and she never sees eye to eye with this wizard-it does not help knowing he stole from her while she was being possessed by diamonds- yet, no one should have a debt with Magneto.

And she knows the man is not interested in repeating the same "dish" with Emma, so, swallowing her pride a call is made. "Loki" and she can hear the man chuckling in Norwegian and Emma is rolling her eyes and thinking of the price.

"Emma Frost, calling at such an hour, where are your moods, young lady?" Loki mockingly chastised her.

"I don´t know, old man, where are yours? Did your mother never told you stealing is wrong?!"

"It takes a thief to see another, right? Now, did you call me to confess your undying love for me or can I call off now?"

"I want to make a deal with you, Loki"

"A deal with me? Dearie, what you can offer that I can´t take" and adds "plus, I have a way hotter woman in my house than you would ever believe so sex is not an option" and Emma can hear some of the ladies giggling and speaking in a foreign language. Emma does not need to be a genius to know they´re mocking her

Emma shivers in disgust. "As if, it wouldn´t ever happen. But I know you have a like for SCPs" and this makes the giggles stop and Loki´s breathing change.

"Listen, Emma, don´t lie about this. Not with me. I have an appreciation with SCPs that you wouldn´t understand" Loki´s tone is more sinister and Emma can imagine his eyes are glowing now.

"I have an SCP and I would like to trade with you for your assistance. I need to kidnap someone who is way out of my league"

Silence. Consideration is really thick.

"Which SCP are we talking about?"

Now Emma´s turn to smile. "Why I would give details to a thief? maybe is an SCP that can alter realities, maybe is an SCP that makes a good coffee maybe....is the Scarlet King" is all lies and Loki, ironically being the self-proclaimed father of lies, is believing in her words.

"Who do you want to kidnap?"

"Lorna Dane Pryde"

"...Who the hell is she? Wait, Wait, Pryde? Is she Polaris?"

"Magneto has a great interest in Lorna..."

"Dirty old man"

Emma won´t correct him saying Lorna may be his long lost daughter. 

"Ok, it seems Emma you got help now. Don´t make me waste my time" and Loki turns off the conversation as Amora look at him critically and Loki can even predict what she´ll say.

"Look, she may be lying, she may not. But...I´d not want to risk someone like Emma having an SCP"

"And you´re the best option in this case?"

"No, far from it. My idea is to give whatever SCP she has to the foundation"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty is fixing herself for her date-Jupiter and Cosmo are teasing her for that along with Lorna even though they aren´t very fond of Kurt Ryder-and once she´s cute and her dress is matching with her shoes is time to go.

"Kitten" Cosmo speaks sagely. "if he made you cry. Tell me...and his reality will be one to cry about" and looks up to see where Jupiter is. "And this furball will use the tentacles" and Jupiter takes his time to reply in a big fashion.

"I sure hell will" and his tentacles can be seen. "So, really, if he hurts you...he´s food"

"Lorna told me...she would put a shark on his bed. I love how protective you all are with me...but no need to murder or torture Ryder for me...if he turns out to be a jerk...I´ll deal on my own"

"Yeah...of course..." Jupiter and Cosmo are quick to answer in unison. It would be cute if it wasn´t coming from two eldritch abominations that can destroy your mind easily.

"I´ll be ok and be right back in no time" Kitty promises to her furry companions who in turn only speak how time is nothing but a mortal illusion crafted by mankind to give an illusion of control. "Thanks, that will be a great way to break the ice"

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Ryder is terrified of her cat. He can´t even hide this little(big) fact and even steps away once Jupiter approaches-not that he didn´t have a similar reaction to Cosmo. The thing is...Cosmo has no tentacles coming out of his mouth...as far Ryder is concerned- and while is not the first time he takes a lady out and someone in her group disapproves him...is the first time Ryder does feel fear.

"Hi, are we ready?" Kitty asked and Ryder can ignore his creeping fear of her cat and dog to admire her for a minute. She looks cute and pretty and Ryder knows he saw many, many pretty women in his time, and yes, Kitty is not exactly the supermodel...yet...

"You look beautiful" is an honest reply and Kitty blushes at that. Again, Kurt can say he has dated many women and some were even married, but, Kitty´s pretty smile is way better than those women could ever offer.

"Thank you!" she chippers but whispers in his ear and her voice makes his body shiver in delight. There´s something familiar here that he can´t place his finger yet. "last chance, if you want to jump out....that´s the time"

"No, I want to take you on a date" is his response.

"I´ll not sleep with you" there´s mirth in her words and Ryder is a bit fascinated by such small gesture. 

"I can survive. Still taking you out"

"Ok, then take me out, Kurt Ryder"

And it was a nice date even if by all chances and possibilities Kurt Ryder and Kitty Pryde managed to bump into Clark Rogers and Gwen Stacy having a date in the same restaurant as Kurt picked. While Clark and Ryder show no signal of being friends, at very least, they show some civility towards each other.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ryder?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still having nightmares about the Pool of Blood?"

"Yes, and you?"

"No, not really"

"I think you´re lying but I also think you´re the bravest person I ever met."

"Only brave?"

"I can say you´re a fantastic cooker. A bit naive sometimes, an amazing person and I feel you could defeat me with one punch. I happen to like all that"

"And you´re a very noisy Mr reporter"

"Yeah, I´m...did you know Columbina calls me like that?"

"Columbina is smart"

"That she is"


	25. Kidnapping part 2

N/A: About how the Drakes adopt Tory and more of the plot of kidnapping Lorna.

Logan Wayne knows all the riches and oldest families in New Gotham- how could he not? All those families have secrets and power over New Gotham and he needs to be prepared- and once got the word that the Drakes decided to officialize their bastard daughter (an affair case courtesy of Mr Drake) and this makes Logan Wayne perks his attention on regards this little fact.

Jubilee was tinkering one of her weapons - she won´t admit, but, Spider-Boy makes some good points about her weaponry and she wants to correct this-when Logan puts the invitation of a new charity event the Drakes are hosting in honour of helping kids and health care.

Logan can see a political move when he sees one, still, even if their hearts are not in the right place the money is and the hospitals of New Gotham need financial help and the orphanage needs to be in better shape(not that are in a bad one, per se, Logan Wayne takes this issue seriously) but it can and will get even better.

Jubilee looks at the well-made invitation- the penmanship is elegant and fancy as only the Drake could provide and they seem very satisfied with this fact- and back at Logan waiting for his instructions. "Are we going to another charity event? You do hate going to Tony´s cocktail parties" she concludes letting her lips twist into a smile. A trademark of hers.

"Tony is a playboy who thinks his money can fix anything and I hate his mindset...even more as he thinks he´s a hero" Logan states. "and is butthurt enough to make his own team of heroes because he wasn´t picked by the JLX" Logan shakes his head taking his mind out of any Tony Stark´s plans or initiatives.

"Jubilee, what do you know about the Drakes?" is a simple question, but, nothing is simple with Logan and the Asian teen take a minute before speaking again.

"They´re really wealth. They were one of the pioneers of the medical field in New Gotham..." Logan replied and adds. "They want to introduce their long lost daughter, preferring to use this name, to the high society" and this got Jubilee´s attention.

"You mean...Tory? I thought she would be, you know, one-time thing for the family...never thought they would real be adopted" Jubilee exclaimed impressed and Logan nods. "This begs the question...why?"

"Is a good question. The Drakes aren´t the kindest bunch...but, for some reason, they want to adopt Tory aka Icewoman. The other question we must ask here is: Are they aware Icewoman is a mercenary?" Logan asked back and Jubilee now has many things to explore as she knows Logan wants to investigate this.

"And I know what you want to say: Columbina is linked to this...again" Jubilee speak first before Logan could state the obvious.

"Yeah...once again, she is in the middle of this"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt Ryder and Kitty are on his house listening to some music and talking freely about their past- their window does not allow them to speak in a window by window plus the neighbours would complain even one who is Kurt biggest fangirl- and the music is nostalgic even though is a song from Germany.

"I feel I know this song even through...I never even heard it" Kitty speaks moving her head on the beat of the song. She can understand some of the lyrics, but, not everything.

Kurt watches amused. He does not remember when he ever shares something of his motherland with someone that is not his family and it makes him ponder for a moment-only a moment through as Kurt is not a fan of introspection-as he breaks the silence again.

(She asked how he got vinyl and his answer is rather simple to be true)

"This song is an old ballad in Bavaria. Is a rather sad love story. The woman falls in love with a man but the man didn´t love her" Kurt explains the ballad and Kitty is surprised at this revelation.

"The song looks so pretty..." and adds "this singer must have loved someone dearly...unrequited love?"

"More like...no one would approve the singer dating another woman..." Kurt states showing the cover of the singer´s disco. And Kitty opens her minds and closes feeling sorry for her.

"Oh, now I feel sorry for her"

"Well, don´t be...she did end up marrying another lady and lived in France...her children got the copyrights of her songs"

"Oh, I´m happy she got a happy ending. Are you the ballads in Germany a bit sad?"

"A bit...are the ballads in Little Mercy happy?"

"Oh no, it is odd" she explains and Ryder is a bit confused at this and she laughs at his expression. Once she stops chuckling then offers an interesting question. "tell me something personal about you" and rest her head on the couch -both sit on the floor and rest their back on the couch´s feet- and now Ryder flashes one of his winning smiles.

"Only if you tell me something about yourself..." she nods and now Ryder ponders what to say. He could tell his awards, his success and triumphs. Yet, as he recalls his mistakes and how the Pool of Blood messed with him and how rumours about himself must have hit her ears already.

"I once slept with a married woman. She never told was married and it takes two to tango...but yes, she was married and I slept with her...two times. Then we ended up things and I never saw her again" Ryder would prefer to talk about his good sides, but, he prefer to be honest.

"Is ok...I figure it out you would" that hurt a little. "I can´t judge...remember? I did the same thing..." then she is silent for a moment branding her own hair. "I can´t tell you how I meet my furry friends" she smirks at him and Ryder is pretty vocal on how he is not ready to know either. "But I can tell something about me...I was once a gymnastic at my school and I hated. My couch was a bitch" and she speaks only that. 

Ryder is the first to say he´s not the most affable person out there, however, he can make an effort for Kitty(why?) and speaks "my couch in Germany was a son of a bitch." and this makes the woman smiles a little and this is more than enough for him. (why?)

Is this all about Columbina? He frankly has no idea.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Loki arrives in New Gotham in a record time thanks to his magic-Amora is there to help to support Loki as his magic is cut 90% once out of Norway and Emma does not need to know- and is facing Emma Frost who is wearing a disguise.

"Loki, Amora...you arrive in record time" She greets him with a smirk of her own. Loki is not impressed, but, good manners is something his mother hammer into him.

"Hello, Emma...where is the SCP?" Loki´s eyes travel to her suitcase and Emma smirks still.

"No, first help me in kidnapping Lorna then you get your SCP"

"You have a plan?" Amora asked not hiding her bitter tone. She could be in Norway, Oslo doing her business in peace, instead, thanks to Loki´s obsession with SCPs she has to endure Emma Frost.

"That I do, Amora"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

MJ is brushing her hair thinking on her choices and future. Work for the JLX is not entirely a bad case and she can think of several worse outcomes for her and Peni, yet, she can´t help by thinking how risk her work is.

Someone knocks on her window and she rolls her eyes. "You´re lucky Peni is not here or she would have blaster your head" MJ spoke to one amused Spider-Boy. "Boy Spider!" she teases and the man doesn´t enter her room but stays linger in her window.

"I was just hanging out" he jokes and MJ rolls her eyes again saying is a bad pun. "In truth, I just wanted to see how are you doing...you know, Dark Claw can be well...Dark Claw"

"I´m fine, tiger. Nothing I can´t manage"

"Even so...You help me with that new. I would like to pay the favour"

"Oh, only to be polite and heroic, Boy Spider?"

"...Maybe"

"Will think about that"


	26. Kidnapping part 3

N/A: Finally, the sub-sub plot of Lorna having a GF will be relevant. No idea who to ship Lorna with...but even an OC is better than Alex.

"So, tell me why are you the Green Witch if I have green hair here?" Lorna challenges her amused as the Green Witch is without her usual uniform and is wearing a civil outfit for a nice date with her "friend" (labels are still a bit tricky for them) and the Green Witch named Sam Cortes seems to ponder for a moment. Only a moment as she replies back with her hand opening slowly.

"Because of that!" and in her hand, a flower is born. "Wanda told me I was blessed by Gaia and can use the magic link to nature...which is extremely rare and powerful and dangerous if not properly controlled" Sam explains shotting her tongue at Lorna in good humor.

"Ok, my turn, why you have green hair?" Sam asked somewhat impressed. When they meet for the first time she was sure Lorna´s hair was dyed or something like that, however, Lorna proves more than once how natural her hair is.

Still, it makes Sam curious about this. Not many people have green hair in New Gotham.

"Uhm, mom always said it was a gift from my father" and she uses her power to bring the picture frame made of metal to her hand. "See? This is my father...he still has green hair...He said it was something linked to his power and well, I have green hair too"

"Oh...I know someone who has pink hair!"

"Ewww"

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Vera Sweet got word that Ryder is sort seeing someone and while Vera is over Ryder (and she meant as she´s dating a nice guy from editorials) it still bugs her mind that any woman could fall for his trap. Of course, Vera ignores the time she did fall for the trap and cheat on him and was cheated not necessarily on this order.

"OK, how you found out I´m seeing someone?" Ryder asked as Vera´s eyes are extremely expressive.

"Social media. Your fans are posting the photos of you and this lady on the restaurant..." and to prove her point Vera shows him the photo and of course, it becomes a meme thanks to his fans. And her eyes seem shinning to know more.

Ryder is not stupid to give more rope to her. "She´s a nice lady...and that´s all you´re going to get it from me" the last words seem a bit cruel, but, then again Vera and Ryder can´t ignore their toxic past.

"I pity that lady then..."

"Why? if I may ask..."

"You seem to like her and we all know what happens when you like someone...poor lady"

And Ryder does not give her the satisfaction of knowing this affect him. He likes Kitty and he still remembers Mary...He truly liked her and how he repaid or show this? By sleeping with Vera. 

I was too young and stupid...Can I keep a relationship?

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Columbina and Nightcreeper meet and the lunatic never let her forget they sleep together and while Columbina is not ashamed as one should be nor denies if Sparrow tries to ask, still, she asks him to not make a big deal out of it.

And Young Blood starts to notice how Columbina- a thief that JLX wants to adopt sort of- appears to calm the lunatic down enough so he could put some pants and refrain from saying certain things that Rhane(still trying to pick her hero´s name) would certainly blush or pass out.

"Columbina" the lunatic begins. "What you think of Ryder?"

"Are you fishing for compliments? What I think of Ryder...He´s an arrogant one...but, you know, he can be arrogant because he did conquer a lot in such a short time. And ...I guess he´s satisfied with life...I just wonder if he´s happy"

"Are you happy Columbina?"

"I think so"

"Who are you?"

"Ask your buddy Mr noisy reporter"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Loki and Amora aren´t having a great time in meeting Magneto and this is a feeling reciprocated as Magneto would like to be in any place but here, however, Emma Frost is introducing to Magneto the key to help him to have his long lost daughter back. Amora makes one crucial question."How do you know she´s related to you?"

Magneto shot her a warning glance. "We have the same powers"

Loki interjected. "Amora and I have the same type of power but we´re not related...but, whatever you want a family reunion...you shall get it. Amora, dear" Loki asks and the blonde woman rolls her eyes and conjures a few images out of nowhere.

"Emma´s initial plan was to use Columbina´s face to kidnap Lorna, however, as much this plan would have work" Amara shot a mean glare at Emma who ignores it. "We have a better idea...Lorna seems to have a nice girlfriend and really, a nice magical girlfriend would want to surprise Lorna and wouldn´t be strange at all" Amora concludes.

Magneto nods seeing their point. "I want my daughter unharmed. Loki. Is all I ask" and Loki nods back in a professional way promising he´ll have his daughter back.

"And I want my SCP, Emma, or else...Odin will not help you" Loki threatens without minding if Magneto is near or not. Emma nods as if her life isn´t on the stake.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Magneto...is really brave of you to accept Loki´s idea" Emma begins when Loki and Amara are gone. The old man(no one knows his age and his physic is not helping) turns to see Emma as if not getting what she´s saying. And now Emma´s mouth opens in a big O and then she explains herself.

"Look...Loki has a sort of fetish with ladies...we don´t know if Lorna is gay or not, but, Loki has a fetish with ladies and well....Lorna is really pretty"

"Emma" is voice is canceling his anger. "if that creature touch on my daughter..."

"It won´t...I hope it won´t..."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Columbina flies over the city to see Ryder taking photos of a stranger and dangerous elements. Oh, the mob of New Gotham is one of its kind. And while Columbina knows Ryder can and will be fine...she can´t help by wanting to protect him.

And she was right on time as one of the gangster's spot Ryder, sadly, they spot Columbina and immediately surrender. Ryder is taking the role of damsel in distress.

"I would love to carry you in Bridal style but...you´re too heavy"

"Thanks, Columbina...now, who are you?"

"Your heroine, Mr noisy reporter"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Vera Sweet is reading some fanfictions to spend the time when she notices a new ship that caught her attention. Kokina? What this name even means? And as she clicks on the page she saw fanfictions of Kokoro and Columbina and while some are hardcore BSDM, one of them, was extremely funny.

"As if Columbina would leave someone like Kokoro to be with Nightcreeper if he truly exists" but she continues to read the fic anyway and was inspired to write her own version of how this ship should begin.

Later, Kokoro is taking aspirin as her fans are getting weirder and weirder and she tells the Marketing´s department to never again show her Kokina to her.


	27. Kidnapping part 4

N/A: Finally Lorna is kidnapped and Emma is playing her cards. Tatsuy is Kokoro´s name? Ok, she was trolling Kitty. Also, this is based on that image of "not confirmed" Seline.

How Felicia Hardy manages to get such contacts is all a question of being on the right spot and meet the right person and sure, is now married to Bruce Wayne opens many doors for the ex-thief, however, she didn´t get this far by marrying a great and wonderful man. No, she got all she conquer to her talent and to another woman.

"Seline Kyle, you don´t age a thing" Felicia states joyfully as Seline is wearing Givenchy- a model made only for her as she made sure of this-sit on her proverbial throne and looking at Felicia with a cat-like smile. It is well suited as her place is filled with cats.

(Hoarding is not her thing as she explains those cats come and go as it pleases them. She donates part of her wealth to help stray cats and centers of protection for women that were abused. Seline Kyle had a story that she wishes no one would endure)

"And you don´t look so bad for yourself, and before you ask me again" she looks clearly too amused with this. "I´m not a meta-human. I´ll age but with class. But you´re not here to talk about my good looks..." and Felicia shakes her head.

"I...you know me, I´m a matchmaker and I want to help our favorite thief to find someone" she states. "our hacker has someone...and I worry for Kitty...she slept with an Eldritch abomination once" Seline almost rose of her proverbial throne to ask if they should exorcise Kitty now.

"Calm down, it was a son of Zaorva" and Seline let out a big breath of relief. "Still...I worry about her! Can you help me" and Seline evaluates the words and expression for a moment.

"Oh, what I can do? Her name is Kitty...I love cats in all forms. I think I know someone who can help Kitty" Seline Kyle has a promising smile on her lips.

"And you´d not anything so freely, even in regards love. So, tell me, what is your price?" Felicia asked crossing her arms and Seline is intrigued but drops the act as she reveals heer price.

"Talia Al-Ghoul stole something of mine. I want it back"

"Tell me what´s and is yours!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

When Felicia asked Kitty to go to the brunch for some reason everything in Kitty´s body was saying this is a trap and indeed when she arrived in the hotel where the so-called brunch is served -and spy MJ flirting with a man too similar to Peter Ross-and didn´t found Felicia´s white hair.

She even calls her sister to see if her cellphone and GPS are broken and so far it isn´t. "Face, sis, you fall to another Felicia´s plots. Good luck!" and turns down and leave Kitty on her own devices.

A Japanese woman with silk black hair wave at Kitty with a grin that is a bit familiar...but it can´t be. Kokoro has purple hair.

"Uhm, hi?" Kitty begins uncertainly. "Look, if Felicia promised whatever ...I´m not interested. I´m dating already"

The Japanese woman looks at Kitty as if she´s stupid. "Good, I´ll never be interested either, now, sit your ass here...Columbina!" and this did the trick as Kitty has no idea who this woman is.

"Do you need help in stealing something?" Kitty asked wondering if this will come down to a fight and is evaluating her chances. This strange woman is taller than Kitty but Kitty can face if the worst comes to it. 

"...Are you really that stupid or are you pretending to be stupid?" the woman rudely interjected her thoughts and Kitty lift her finger to her.

"Your purple hair is the only indication you´re you. Kokoro..." and she looks at Kokoro´s face one last time and in a way that still surprises the telepath, Kitty takes her wallet to see what´s her name is.

"Tatsuy Braddock? I thought you go as Kokoro full time" Kokoro takes the wallet and smirks at Kitty. And explains that she can change the color of her hair. Purple for Kokoro and raven to Tatsuy

"I like to troll people and you´re easy to tease" she regrets saying this as both women recall people ship Kokina and they cough to forget this moment. "Anyway, Seline Kely and Felicia are interested to make sure you got a health and nice relationship...and they ask me"

Awkward silence issue.

"Are you...look, I´m flatter, but, I sort of seeing someone!"

"NO! I´m here to help you not to date you! Anyway...who is this person you´re dating..."

".....Kurt Ryder"

"Break up with him. You deserve better" she said and some people sit near to them are now with the firm and wrong belief those two ladies are in a romantic comedy situation and not in a horror story.

"I slept with him...let me tell you, you deserve something better" Tatsyu regrets this line because now people are thinking she´s jealous and Kitty is blushing instead of jealous or insecure.

"Yeah, he told me bits of his past and it wasn´t so hard to put 1 and 1 together. You hate him because he´s Kantique´s son?"

"Among everything that makes him ...be him. I...don´t want him to hurt you"

"You tell her, sis!" and it was uncomfortable for both women involving. Felicia and Seline must be laughing at this.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Sam is not one to do surprises too often, but, when she does usually is a good thing, so when Sam shos up in her house saying to Lorna she has a nice surprise and she needs to be blindfold she only response. "Kinky sex in the morning? Hell yeah!" and this is the last thing she says as she put the blindfold and is paralyzed.

Loki shifts himself to his original self and calls to Amora. "Can you teleport two? I found your green beauty!" and Loki disappears right at the moment the real Sam arrives carrying cupcakes.

"Lorna, I have a surprise for you. I have cupcakes!"

"Lorna?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"And this is what happened to Loki´s last girl" Emma shows the pictures and Magneto is not pleased. His blood and sole heir won´t be treat as she was a mere whore.

And when Loki arrives carrying Lorna blindfold it really makes Magneto´s blood seeth. What did Loki do with his only daughter?

"Loki, what the meaning of this?" And Emma is the first to answer.

"Your daughter is here, Magneto...oh my!" she puts her hand on her mouth and looks at Lorna as she saw something indecent and Magneto is ready to kill Loki.

Amora is ready to protect Loki and Emma is ignored who is slowly leaving the two men and Amora fighting as Lorna is slowly waking up.

"Hello, Sam? What are you doing?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Felicia. WTF? That was the strangest and embarrassing moments of my life...Felicia? I´m fighting with you..."

"Kitty...your sister has been kidnapped by Magneto!"


	28. Kidnapping final part

N/A: Something short and straight to the point if we´re lucky.

Once the words register in her brain- the synapse took less than a minute or even less- Kitty Pryde drops her goofiness and looks at Felicia with determination in her eyes, the same kind when Columbina does face missions where is kill or die. "Magneto took my sister" is a question and at the same time is not.

Felicia can say to anyone´s face her past never involved blood, per se, she stole things or money, but, Columbina has her own story and Felicia is never one to ask for details.

"Where ...Magneto lives?" Columbina has no witty or jokes in her tone only an icy tone who could match Kokoro in her worst days. Magneto is famous for two things 1) being extremely powerful meta-human 2) never leave a prisoner alive for longer.

"I´ve no idea...no one wants to get closer to that lunatic" Columbina´s stare is not too pleased with this response. "But Logan must know where is..." and Felicia has the speed dial while Kitty already is out of her door and her cat and dog aren´t present in this location.

They do what they must ...and let´s not depend on eldritch abominations so much!

___________________________________________________________________________________________

There´re many stories and speculations concerning every single meta-human in New Gotham. Kurt knows because of most of those stories are just Ryder being a troll. "And this means Columbina and Kokoro are in love" Ryder read a response of his latest tweet and can only chuckle at this.

Kitty Pryde phased through the door without caring for an explanation and her eyes - usually warm and inviting, looks completely different now- and she speaks in a way that makes Ryder remember a few theories about Columbina, of all people,  ** An assassin guild trained her and she rewards them by killing their enemies. **

"Katzchen?" he asked rose from his sit as Kitty takes a deep breath trying to calm herself as it seems.

"Ryder, you know many secrets about the city and sure you know this one...where Magneto is?" Her tone is firm and it gives no argument in her command. Kurt can´t deny how turning on this is, but, he´s sane enough and controlled enough to not ignore such question and her implications.

His eyes are narrow and the man only speaks. "Magneto lives in one place in New Gotham and this is not information any news will ever hear for obvious reasons...he lives..."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dark Claw wonders when his life becomes like this. Nightcreeper is speaking with a serious Columbina-for once being a tad bit sane once knowing about the situation- Felicia looks afraid and Sparrow for once is sharing the same sentiment.

Magneto is on his list, Dark Claw ponders silently, but can Dark Claw really defeat him? Even can back up?

"Frau, we´ll save your sister. I promised!" Nightcreeper speaks in a soft tone surprising only Sparrow who never saw him in such fashion, not that he was ever malicious, but, he was never this kind either.

"You´re ..." she trails off looking at his golden eyes for a moment. "thank you, why Magneto took my sister?"

Dark Claw and Nightcreeper together a replied as if this is a presentation and Kitty will grade them. "Magneto believes your sister is his long lost daughter and wants to make her the heir of his empire" and despite the situation, Felicia and Sparrow can chuckle at this little interaction.

"What the hell?"

"Jinx" Nightcreeper replied giggling madly and Dark Claw groans at that.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Lorna is out of her blindfold and watches the scene -completely incredulous and even speaks the name "Jupiter" and "Cosmo" in a melodious whisper to see if it is a joke. It isn´t- as Magneto is facing Loki and Enchantress. Being the Oracle meaning you have access to information and information is a type of power too.

Ok, his magic is cut 90% once out of Norway so...wait, this applies to Enchantress too?

Yep, it applies to her too. Ok, I must leave before they notice I´m here.

She slowly leaves as Magneto is spurring some nonsense that Lorna has no interest in hearing whatever this old man is saying, however, when Magneto tossed the already defeated Loki and Enchantress to the side it gives his undivided attention to Lorna.

Fuck!

"Lorna! my daughter, you´re saved now!" Magneto states and Lorna only frowns at this.

"Not your daughter"

"I´m your father! Our powers are proof of our connection" and Lorna´s eyes twitch at this and she speaks the name "Cosmo" and "Jupiter" one last time hoping this is a joke. It isn´t.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

The large commercial building was abandoned as the company moved to another building or something like that, Nightcreeper theorizes the firm was a ghost one and they change location to look less obvious, whatever the case may be...this is where Magneto is hiding.

"We must be careful, Magneto must ..." whatever "must" was in Sparrow´s tongue dies as she sees part of the building being used as a weapon and Magneto and Polaris are fighting.

"Never mind!" Columbina blinks at the scene. "Sometimes, I forget she can do that!" is her explanation and she phases through the car and goes to see the fighting of two meta-humans.

Sparrow and Felicia blink at this confession. "She forgets Polaris can weld metal?"

Nightcreeper laughs amused and Dark Claw is mentally writing this in his mind.

Magneto is not happy for having to fight his lost daughter nor to have to face another meta-human. "Lorna is my daughter!"

Columbina makes a gross-out face. "EWW, you´re talking about our mother. Watch your mouth!" Magneto lost his concentration to respond to Columbina the truth of his parentage in regards to Lorna and Lorna used this time to knock him off.

"My father is Carmen Pryde. He has green hair like mine and has the same powers ...and I meet my grandfather and grandmother" she said lifting Magneto by the collar and looking less than impressed. "and you´re no way near my genealogical tree"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

How the JLX see Lorna defeating a man who claims to be her father? Well, the man in question is Magneto and this is more concerning than if he´s her father or not, Quicksilver and Wanda managed to put him in a place where he can´t use his powers. The Amazon stares at Dark Claw as they both agree in two things.

1) It would be foolish for Dark Claw to face them man alone.

2) And Magneto won´t be locked down for long.

Polaris is not in a great mood when one of the heroes ask if she´s the lost daughter of Magneto. "OH MY GOD!" the only person who didn´t make such a question was the Green Witch. Who only know found out about Loki´s plan and sees her girlfriend hovering around as if is not a big deal.

As she hovers in the air, wanting to ignore this day, only comments one thing with Columbina. "Were you worried about me?" and Columbina only speak "duh" and Polaris continues "good, now you know how I feel when you go to those crazy adventures"

Green witch and Polaris talk in private.

Nightcreeper and Columbina leave when the area starts to get too crowded.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"So...you phased through my door thanks to an SCP?" Kurt Ryder asked not sure if he believes her or not. There´s 50% of chances this being a lie but at the same time...her cat and dog aren´t normal...

"Yes, I did and I´m sorry if I made you believe ghosts are after you, Kurt" she replied now joking.

Kurt will ignore the ghost's parts. "why you were so concerned and wanting to know where Magneto is?"

Kitty blinks. "I thought he kidnapped my sister, but, it was a big misunderstood, she kind look like Polaris and people bewildered and thought it was my sister"

Kurt Ryder stares at her eyes for a moment. "But is your sister alright?"

Kitty nods. "Yep, as I said, it was a big misunderstood. She´s fine...she´s with her girlfriend"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Magneto is not allowed to get any visit, per se, however, that never stops anyone from having a chat with him. Polaris enters and the man gazes at her eyes waiting for her to do or say something.

She shows him a DNA test. "I want to give you this!" and leaves. The test says Polaris and Magneto aren´t related in any sense of the word. Now, Magneto is confused.

"Where is my daughter?" Magneto asked and no one replies.


	29. Harvey Dent part 1

N/A: Final arc for this AU. Final arc (for now, I think) where a new foe is introduced. Harvey Dent and Two Faces are the hero and villains in one person. 

The main officer where all the reporters of Gotham News meet daily to discuss the news and its outcome is now filled with silent, minus, of course, Ryder who is beaming as J.J. Perry is showering Ryder with compliments for what feels an eternity. Vera Sweet frowns and scowls at the praises and at Ryder´s annoying winning smile. She raises her hand, very much like a student in the school, and offers her best smile. "Perry, dear, we know this news is phenomenal and all that" her eyes glint at this choice of words as her eyes are sole on Perry and nothing else. " But, let´s think of its implications for a moment"

Ryder crosses his arms bemused and let his body fall on the chair as Vera´s winning continues to shine. Perry groans but signalized for to continue with one hand. "Oh, Perry...imagine for a moment, how would you think the good people, not the lunatics with masks, would think to know that their favorite attorney is caught in such scandal? Or better yet, how you think people will think once Gotham News publish such story...without having 100% certainty is true?" she completes and now she looks at Ryder who is less than impressed.

"So, you want to withdrawn information from the public?" his tone is coolly as Vera explains her side of the story. No one has 100% certainty Harvey is behind such scandal, it would be defamation if they don´t have enough proves, and people would turn their back on Gotham News.

"My point is, we want to crucify a man just to sell papers, or do we want the truth?" Vera ends her speech and Perry nods in her direction seeing her reason. Kurt Ryder is not too happy about it.

"And how do you suggest to get more proofs? Should we wait for Hervey to confess in front of everyone?" the sarcasm is clear in his tone but this didn´t phase Vera in the slightest. 

"Oh, you´re the great investigative journalist here. If there´s someone who can bring solid evidence is you!" Vera´s arrogant tone is very present and the others are staying out of this confrontation. "Give us a solid proof and we´ll publish this story in all our channels" 

Perry interjected at Vera´s favor even if he´s still flattering Ryder - Vera can only suppose one can´t have everything and in the end, she halts his news to circulate today, so, there´s one small victory today- and give him time to find a more solid proof or to work in another story.

"You can do it, right, Kraut?" Vera´s teasing tone sour Kurt´s mood, however, one thing can be said about Kurt Ryder-many things can be said here, but, for this situation alone, is important to highlight one of his qualities-Kurt strain a smile and offers as polite as possible. "If Vera thinks so highly of me...then I´ll get more proof, after all...I´m one of the best reporters here, thank you for having such faith in...wish you had the same faith in your own stories as you have in mine" and Kurt smirks as he leaves the room without giving any chance of a smart reply from Vera.

Uhm...She´s right, as annoying is to admit, for this case...I´ll need more proofs.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Harvey Dent wakes up a bit dazed as his TV is on and the channel aired is speaking about Columbina- Dent raises from his bed rubbing his eyes and groans as the anchor reporter speaks about Columbina and whatever she did now. "and the day is saved thanks to Columbina. Guess we have another heroine in the streets" and Dent rolls his eyes at this- and the man thinks, in turn, the tv off or even to tossed out the window.

"Let´s toss the coin" he jokes to himself and chuckles a little as the man decides to leave his room chuckling quietly for himself. The man is searching for his coin for a moment.

"Where´s that coin?" Harvey Dent looks at the photo of his father tossing a coin in the air and the man touches the photo frame kindly. "We did it, dad, we did!"

And as Harvey takes his time to speak with the photo of his father to show his accomplishment- his last success as an attorney and how he managed to assure KingPin will stay in prison for a very long time- and each step involved to assure KingPin stays in prison forever his eyes didn´t catch the coin stained with a bit of a red substance.

"Dad, he´ll die in prison. I promise you that!" and puts the photo frame on the same spot kindly and goes to the kitchen to fix breakfast humming a pop song in an awful tune and not caring.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Columbina frowns at the news once again. Cosmo is playing with his toys and Jupiter is sleeping - their excuse was how they used their powers in a mission, one that Kitty is not privy to, and now they are charging their energies. Kitty won´t question more-and Kitty is not impressed with Ryder again calling her heroine. "Not cool, Ryder, guess we´ll have to chat about that"

She leaves or rather was about to leave her couch when the news gives a new story-and Kitty is ever relieved is not about Columbina and Kokoro-about KingPin of all people. "KingPin is found dead in his own cell. The former villain was confined in a solitary unity and no one is sure how he was murder. The police are investigating this case and so far have no leads"

Kitty blinks at this. "Well, it was odd...normally, wouldn´t be the attorney to be killed in such a scenario? It was Harvey Dent who make sure the man was arrested ...maybe, KingPin has dozen of enemies that want his death" Kitty speaks to herself as Cosmo materialized water for himself and Jupiter is curled like a small furry ball.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt Ryder is on his house working on his case- how to prove Vera wrong once again. And this is an important project- when someone knocks on his window and Ryder finally stops focusing on his notebook to glance at his window- his eyes widen as is Columbina flying outside his window.

"Columbina!" Kurt goes to the window. Not feeling fear-the stories of what Columbina can do with you if she´s in her killer mode- yet, he'd open the window and sees Columbina in all her glory.

(He still remember sleeping with her even though he was Nightcreeper)

"Ryder...why you continue to call me heroine?"

"Well, why you continue to be heroic?"

"...can you stop shipping me with Kokoro? Is weird"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dark Claw arrives on the ceiling where KingPin was-of course, the body was retrieved and is being sect to CSI to get any clue of the killer, so far, it appears to be murder by a small object over and over again- and so far can say one thing about the case. "It wasn´t the Hyena...if it wasn´t the Hyena...who could be?"


	30. Harvey Dent part 2

N/A: Oh, God this AU is almost over...how many chapters for this arc? Uhm, a few but it will be the last arc so I want to do something cool. This will be merciful short if we´re lucky.

The study office is makeshift at best with tons of files lined up in a column and with some old books-with a jaded cover and carefully placed in the highest shelf the eyes can see- as the central piece of this room is taken by a table and chair, and of course, one well-built man writing on his notebook furiously and oblivious for what happens outside the world. And this man is Kurt Ryder, one of the famous reporters and TV hosts ever lived-he doesn´t speak about himself like that, but, in another shelf, there´re many awards he wins in his long career to warrant a smug expression when people interact with Kurt or mention his profession- and tonight, the man is working on a case.

"So, in all things considered..." Kurt read what he wrote and frown at this and shakes his head. "All things consider? No...not bombastic enough, how about, without a shadow of a doubt...oh, much better, without a shadow of a doubt, The Drakes have connections to the case of Margalia Bonbon. Justice or revenge by the riches? Good intentions justify a crime" Kurt nods in approval as he saves his notes and stretches his body.

"Oh, I got spoilers from your next show" a new voice with a fake accent breathes in his ear and Ryder is quick to turn and see Columbina a few inches away from him- she has that smile of hers that no one knows the difference if she´s planning something or if she´s just teasing you- and like all good citizen of New Gotham knows when you see a frak in a mask you don´t aggravate the situation. You act as if is another day...because it is.

Ryder flashes a smile at Columbina. What a coincidence, he was thinking about her. And speaks as if it is no big deal. "Guess you got spoilers, so, what are you up now? Kitty´s apartment is on the other of the hall" Ryder waits for her reaction.

"I killed her!" Columbina has a fake insane grin and Ryder knows a thing or two about acting and insanity.

"Oh really, after or before you make love with her...wait, I thought you had killed her last week..." he trails off and waits to see what Columbina will say. Anticipation is a vice Ryder knows how to keep at the bay and again, Ryder is an excellent actor if he wants to be.

"Fine, I revive her ...but, I´m not here to talk about my relationship with Kitty, by the way, she´s great, you should know that by now" Columbina speaks innocently enough. Ryder only nods and says he´s going out with Kitty. "So, could you stop killing Kitty? I´d not mind the sex thing, but, you know...I don´t like to imagine Kitty hurt in any way" Ryder adds not missing a beat of her expression.

Surprised? Does Columbina truly have an affection for Kitty but is one-side? Did Ryder win against the notorious thief of New Gotham? That´s exciting and it does make his heartbreak slightly for Columbina.

Now, once he rose from his chair and crosses his arm-an imitation of Nightcreeper as Columbina knows him too well, too well if he can say so- and asks. "What my favorite thief is doing in my humble abode?"

Columbina is not impressed. "Humble abode? Right..." and she looks at the so-called humble abode bemused. Yet, she´s not here to speak about fake modesty. "You know, in the past weeks the fanfic community has been going crazy with Kokina" she makes a face after saying this name that makes Ryder grins and Columbina shot him a look. "and in some of the fics, there´s a tag. ''Columbina is a Sacar" and interesting because this is a term only Kokoro knows. I´m not making those fanfictions...and there´s one author who likes to write those strange and insane stories" she looks deadpan at him.

"Me? How...I have no idea what a sacar is!" Kurt pretends, very well, to not know the word and be extremely confused and hurt by the accusation.

"Kitty knows too and she told you...and you write fanfictions to troll people" Columbina narrows her eyes looking completely distressed.

"Well, if Kitty wants me to stop she can say so..." Ryder begins and tries a new approach. "But if it bothers you, I can stop and bother someone else. OK?" and so far, it seems Columbina accepts that. Well, she accepted as she saw Ryder deleting some of his works in the fanfiction community.

"Since you´re here. Why do you like this so-called creeper so much? He´s not real and well...I´m curious" Ryder begins nonchalant and Columbina hummed for a minute.

"He has a really big dick and is a crazy dick" and Ryder´s iron wall broke and he laughs at that. Then, he composed himself and only nods saying if she truly believes this.

And her eyes peering through his own. "You´re handsome, I mean, for this profession you got to be, but...is the first time I ever notice your hair..." Columbina speaks amused. "I like your voice and I like how you went after the truth. I don´t like how you can be an ass sometimes..." she steps away and grins. "Do you like dangerous things?" her tone is sultry is a bit similar to Kitty from that date.

Kurt gulps as in any normal circumstance he would love to flirt or even sleep with a pretty lady-and really, who wouldn´t want to sleep with Columbina?-but the man steps back and speaks in a serious tone. "I used to love it when I was younger, but, now...I think I prefer less dangerous things...if anything I can do something with Kitty and I would enjoy it better" and Ryder´s eyes widen as he was worried Columbina would be upset.

"Was bad at flirting or are you that into Kitty?" this is a question that took him by surprise.

"I think a pretty woman with boob windows like you don´t need the perfect pick up line, but, yes...I´m that into Kitty" and Columbina nods changing the subject.

"Listen, Ryder, I´m not here to flirt with you or to talk about your questionable taste in fanfictions...I want to know more about Harvey Dent´s last cases" and adds. "Can you help me Mr. Noisy Reporter?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

On the next day, Ryder tells Kitty-doing his best to ignore the cat who is looking so fixated at him- about Columbina visiting his apartment and how nothing happens. "Look, I know I have this image of ...uhm, manslut, but, nothing happens...I swear"

"I believe in you" she states with a smile. And Ryder is taken back by this. She believes in him? This is a concept totally new and alien to him.

"She went to my house to talk about Harvey Dent´s last cases"

"Of course she would, you´re Mr. Noisy Reporter...right?"

Ryder frown at this for a moment. And asks without missing a beat. "Hey, Kitty, what do you think of Nightcreeper?"

"Big dick, crazy dick"

___________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dark Claw is on his computer searching for the last cases of Harvey Dent- KingPin has many enemies and those enemies were persecuted by Harvey Dent- and Sparrow mentioned another case of an enemy of KingPin was murder even in the solitary period in the prison.

"He was supposed to be there for 3 months, however, uhm...he´s pretty much dead...the security footage shows someone entering in the cellar, but, there´s no security guard named Bob" Sparrow summarize what she found out.

"Magneto is still arrested and blabbing about his missing daughter" Dark Claw has mercy for the man even if Magneto committed many crimes. He can understand wanting a family, but, he can´t condemn his past actions. "And while slowly comes to term with reality...is not one to go after KingPin, they have no business and no reason to fight"

"A crooked cop?" Sparrow speaks as if it is the most obvious solution and Dark Claw considers this.

"Could be the case, but, if is a crooked cop...why he would kill other cops who have felonies on their files? Shouldn´t he want to cover for his brothers in blue? No, I think we´re dealing with a vigilant...but, what he wants and who is he..." Dark Claw trails off.

"Better call, Ryder!"

"Oh no!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hello, Kitty Cat" an insane voice draws Kitty´s attention to the light pole on her right and she sees Nightcreeper in all his naked glory. Kitty pouts at the nickname but didn´t run away. "Hello, Creepy" she speaks and chuckles as his green face contorted into confusion as his brain is trying to recall the times Columbina called him like that.

"Is dangerous to walk around at the night...what if a lunatic tries to hurt you?" his grin is back on his face. 

"Well, I have you to protect, don´t I?"

"You bet it"

And Kitty smiles and then snaps. "Hey, Creepy could you return this to Ryder for me?" she hands him Ryder´s wallet. Nightcreeper is too insane to care. "Columbina took and I want to return his wallet"

On the next day, Ryder goes to his wallet and notices his credit cards and money is there-no single cent was taken from him, yet, his eyes spot a piece of paper - and there´s a piece of paper with one message. "you really thought I would take your money? Ryder, please... Don´t be creepy"

And Kurt Ryder is speechless.


	31. Harvey Dent part 3

N/A: A bit more of Harvey Dent and how the others are faring. It is the last ark and yep it was fun to make this AU. I notice a logistic problem here "how no one noticed his scar before?" my answer the scar is sort of magic and is linked to his other self

Harvey Dent is a man with simple tastes, no matter the position he acquires, Harvey Dent is a man of the people and when he made a promise, in front the last victim of KingPin that the criminal would be behind bars forever and a day no one thought he was joking- no one even though it was possible as KingPin carries the name King for a reason, yet, Harvey did it- and of course, it gathers lots of attention. Good and bad as Kurt Ryder is the one being vocal about how convenient it was KingPin´s arrest for Harvey Dent.

"Argh, stupid reporters...they´re all the same" Harvey speaks in nonchalant tone as he violently turns off the TV feeling a headache coming with such vengeance that Harvey has only mind to take a pill and dose off. "Stupid Reporters...I´m doing good for New Gotham" his words are mumble and already carry sleepy tone as Harvey Dent sleep finally.

Two-Face, meanwhile, is wide awake and has things to do and has no problem in taking his coin with him -flipping among his fingers in a Gangster caricature- and is free on the New Gotham´s streets bearing his best smile.

"Ahhhh" a hooker scream when saw Two-Face approaching her. The man tossed the coin and it lands on leads on heads. The man shurgs off and tells to the hooker-a woman with fake ginger hair, pretending to be Kory as the hairstyle is a dead give away, and wearing fishnet- and speaks in an almost soothing tone. "Hey, head! Lady go home...the streets of New Gotham aren´t safe and now it will get even more dangerous" he smiles and his half deformed face really makes the woman fly for her life.

"Rude!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Dark Claw is reeling in his mind. Another victim of this new killer-not Hyena, the killings are too unpredictable, and while yes the Hyena is unpredictable...he never ventures in politics and most of the people killed are from the wrong spectrum - was found and the murder appears to be poisoning...by no other choice. "Strap someone on a chair and force the person to drink bleach? Not his style...so, who is it?" Dark Claw concludes in a pensive mood. "Sparrow, Columbina...Ryder, any suggestion to throw in?" 

Sparrow mentions something about the victim. "Larry Smith, a lawyer who defends or used to defend...bad criminals" Sparrow interject showing pictures of the lastest cases of Larry. "However, his last client didn´t manage to avoid a prison sentence and well, Shark Tiger is not happy about it" Sparrow concludes.

Ryder took the line to participate while folding his clothes and smiling at Columbina who is hovering around. "It was a case which Harvey Dent participates as well, the said criminal, Shark Tiger...was guilty to murder a woman and Harvey was the only one not happy about...Shark Tiger will be arrested for 5 years ...thanks to technical details. Shark Tiger has a large family who didn´t like Larry´s work" Ryder concludes looking at his well fold clothes and thanking Alfred who only nods and leaves the Bat-cave announcing the dinner will be ready in 30 minutes.

"Larry was married...but got into a nasty divorce when the wife caught him in bed with another woman...now, I don´t think she would kill him as well, she wouldn´t win anything with the death...but" Columbina stops and looks at Dark Claw who nods and speaks in a solemn tone. And once asked how she knows this-and they are surely expecting some Lovecraftian answer to be given here- all she says was. "Gwen told me. Larry´s EX wife is living well and has no desire to see or kill her EX"

"If one of your friends, which I´ll not ask if they´re human or not, give you a clue...I´ll never ask about the source. Got my word" and Dark Claw meant every word and Sparrow can feel it. It odd, considering Sparrow was the one to see Columbina´s "friends" and she should be freaking out...then again, Dark Claw is Dark Claw.

"Oh, in that case, Red Riot told something curious...he told he saw Larry talking with a man with half deformed face" and looks back and forth. "Don´t ask me what Red riot was doing in the building...you won´t like the answer"

"I know...and I won´t. So, a man with half of his face deformed? What else did your....friend saw?" and Columbina sighs and tells. "The man did leave the apartment tossing a coin like a gangster, except, the coin was all stained in blood"

"Well, it is something...now, what we do with this information?" and Dark Claw and Sparrow have an idea. They have a great spy under their belt why not use her?

Columbina looks at Ryder who gives a suggestion as well and it was a good addition to the plan. "Ryder" she speaks calmly. "I know who you´re!" and Ryder almost laughs at this line.

"Well, you did come to my house...I would be surprised if you didn´t know who I was" and charmingly or maybe arrogantly asks (the lines are always blurred for him) "Do you want an autograph?"

Columbina blinks and shakes her head. "No, I just like to appreciate this moment. By the way, are you still looking for clues about me? What you have so far?"

Ryder smirks at her. "A good reporter never reveals its information unless he´s certain"

"Uhm...Right!" and she laughs for some reason Ryder is not aware of its origin. "I just want to say this. I know who you are and I ...have your car´s keys!" and she wiggles the keys in front of him.

"How?"

"I´m a thief, Ryder" and she tossed his keys-he catch easily and without breaking eye contact- at him as she is no longer floating around.

Who are you Columbina?

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Peter...I´m a spy and under their belt, of course...of course they would use me for such mission" MJ states laying down on the bed happy that Peni is out doing only God knows what- Peni Parker is the hacker wonder and sometimes the JLX would call her for some tips. And or you´re their ally or enemy- now facing Peter who is not happy with this new mission.

"Being a bait for a lunatic? And they send this info via text? No, MJ...what if is a trap?" Peter asked and MJ rolls her eyes at his dramatic words and gestures.

"Tiger, I´m a spy...I´m more than used to traps and plot twists" and she adds. "Plus, you´ll be there to protect me, right?"

"You bet it"


	32. Harvey Dent Part 4

N/A: More two pieces and this fic will be done. I think. This time Kurt will take Kitty to meet his work and people will see the elusive Kitty Pryde.

The Gotham News is not exactly a place one would ever imagine is romantic to bring a date-and maybe, this wrong idea comes from the many movies New Gotham loves to make wherein a pretty journalist ends up falling in love with a super-hero or super-villain. Is a Hallmark at this point- whilst J.J.Perry abominates this notion with all his being-which according to Vera Sweet isn´t much, but, she digress-so, is a bit of surprise to no one, in particular, to see Kurt Ryder showing Gotham News to a woman with chestnut hair and doe eyes.

Of course, he´s showing what´s possible for his guest- Kurt Ryder is a professional and wouldn´t ever let a random person see his notes or other people´s works, not going to do this not even to Vera Sweet- and the others reporters, journalists, and freelancers are looking at the scene with beady eyes- Peter Ross is the one igniting this feeling the most- and Kurt Ryder is not bothered by this.

"Is this normal?" Kitty asked having the knowledge of journalism brought by movies and all the memes New Gotham have- she looks around to see all the co-workers look at her with either awe, pity, or jealous- and she asks again. "Kurt...are you a popular person or that hated?"

"I´m me, that´s more than enough" he speaks and changes his tone once noticing her deadpan. "I did some things in the past, yes, but some are just jealous" and his eyes indicate to the awards on the wall with his name. "Could I be a better co-worker? Maybe. But, do I deserve all those stares? not completely" his honesty is absolute.

"Well, ok...I guess" Kitty answers trusting his answer- Vera, too excited to meet the stranger forget all the etiquettes and flashes a smile at her- shaking her hand with Kitty an introduction is made. "Hi, you´re Kitty, right? This one here...talk about you all the time" 

Kitty is surrounder by other journalists making questions. "Are you all friends to this guy?" she points to Kurt and they swiftly lie or give some small talks- Cord is the one to say something positive about Kurt, while, offering some flirty smiles that aren´t appreciated by Kurt Ryder but he´s not causing a fuss- and while Kitty speaks more with Vera. "He´s my neighbor and we´re seeing each other"

While people are fishing for more information Kitty notices attorney Harvey Dent entering and how the mood is quick to change- no one is gossiping anymore- "Ryder, my favorite reporter" Harvey Dent begins shaking hands and Kitty wonders if Kurt has a natural talent to anger people or if Harvey is always like this. "Dent, my favorite attorney, are you here to confess your crime?"

Harvey Dent shakes his head. "No, I´m here to see you admit your mistake" veiled threats and a not so subtle battle between them begins, meanwhile, Kitty is looking at the coin being flipping by his fingers with total control.

"Nice coin!" Kitty said and Harvey stops to properly look at Kitty- not a flirtatious look, but, is not pretend to be friendly- "Ah, you have good eyes. This coin is a rare piece...my father gave it to me before pass away. Is my promise to the old man...I´ll get rid of the filth of this world. One by one"

"Cool, are you also vowing to look after the new killer of New Gotham?" Kitty asked and Harvey arches his eyebrows. "of course, as I know this one here will do everything he can do uncover the truth about this new killer before its too late"

Once alone, and it was all thanks to J.J.Perry, Kitty confessed something to Ryder. "That coin..." she trails off as she shakes her head and let a smug expression arrive. "That coin is not the original, and that´s fine and dandy...but, that coin also has a bloodstain there" and Ryder takes her to his office- some are making wolf whistle were tossed- and now Ryder asks one question. "Why you didn´t tell me before? We could have arrested him!"

"For a coin stained with few drops of blood? Is that illegal now?"

Kurt opens and closes his mouth and the scenarios playing in his mind clearly show no favorable outcome for him or Kitty. "Ok, point taken, but this is something I can´t ignore"

"Do you hate Harvey that much?"

"No, it is just I don´t trust someone that claims to be 100% perfect or good. His entire campaign hinges on the fact he made people see the name Harvey Dent as the second coming of Christ" Kitty arch one eyebrow at this. "Or the one and true messiah. And I can´t trust someone like that"

"Oh, then we should ask Nightcreeper to do something"

"Katzchen, mein Katzchen. Who is Nightcreeper?"

"...You´re good, Ryder"

"What?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

One can imagine that living in New Gotham everyone would put security alarms of some sort - no matter the class or if you´re rich or poor, everyone has the equal chance of being invaded by some freak - and Columbina is skeptical as Dent´s house is free of any security system. "As well from the man itself...where is he?"

The coin is no longer with the bloodstain is properly clean- how Dent goes out with a coin like that?- and she catches the coin at the exact moment a man with half of his face disfigured has a clock aimed at her. He shot without saying anything, but, the bullets only phased through her and she flies away.

The man is screaming some profanity. And she managed to see Nightcreeper, of all people, perched on the roof of a gothic building- because this is New Gotham. Did Vampires designed this place?- and she waves at him.

"Columbina...came here to steal my heart?"

"No, Ryder. I´m here to tell where our killer is. Call Dark Claw now...also, I got his coin" she shows him the coin and Nightcreeper is heroic enough to give a call to Dark Claw.

"Wait, what did you call me?"

"Ryder! is not time to be cute!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"And she´s still going to serve as bait?" Spider-Boy asked incredulously as Dark Claw is wondering if he can slap Spider-Boy...again. "Your people found where the killer is. No need to put MJ in danger" and MJ pipes in already seeing Dark Claw´s fist tight.

"I´d not mind. I´m a spy and if I could take down one killer out of the streets. I prefer to be me than Peni. Yes, she´s with Ororo helping in a mission...but, I still prefer to be me than her, and Tiger" she looks at Peter. "I made my decision. It is final!"

Dark Claw´s cellphone rings and Nightcreeper gives him some good news.

"I´m glad to hear that, MJ, because the plan will be used now"


	33. Harvey Dent part 5

N/A: This is the last chapter, no, there´s one last but I can count that one as epilogue so in a sense, this is the last one.

Cheating is not exactly a novel concept and New Gotham has its fair share of cheating- as much in the love department as in every other section of life- even Felicia Hardy was cheated by an ex-lover before joining into the masked club of New Gotham-a case that makes her laugh as she´s the wife of a billionaire and is living more than well- but the point remains, everyone was cheated in New Gotham at some point, nonetheless, only MJ took such drastic changes once it happened to her.

In a way, MJ thought to flip the coin with a coy smile, this is all thanks to Columbina...what if my ex decided to sleep with another woman instead of Kitty? Would I have been here today?

The most likely scenario would have been a divorce and heartbreaking-she knows still a very good lawyer-but, the thing of what-ifs -all its beauty and ugliness aside- no matter what she conjures in her mind, she still has to face with reality.

"MJ" the woman stop flipping the coin and press the comcon to communicate freely- no one in New Gotham would bat an eye if she starts talking seemingly to no one, but, she´s a good actress and like to be prepared to every ridiculous situation-and take her cellphone, already turn off, to pretend to speak with. "You´re getting like a stalker, little boy" MJ teased and her eyes flick to the nearest skyscraper with a smug on her pretty face.

"MJ. I´m not a stalker" SpiderBoy states still nervous and she can sense the tone in his voice and can even imagine his expression. "I´m not a fan of this plan...I would prefer if we used Columbina for this...she´s the one with experience with creepy things" there´s a hint of malice here and MJ bites her inner cheek for a moment and let's go as she starts walking.

"Well, tiger...the thing is...I offer myself to the job, and what you think or approve doesn´t really matter right now. My last husband...always tried to control me in some way, MJ doesn´t do this...don´t wear that" she pauses to exhales. "Wanna know how this story ends?"

"You found someone much better? I know a guy who works in the News Gotham who has a thing for red hairs his name starts with Peter.." SpiderBoy jokes and MJ chuckles at that and even if he couldn´t see- no, he can see her just fine. She knows it and for the time being, won't see this as creepy, only for tonight. She wonders about his powers that sometimes are too based on spiders and not based on spiders at the same time.

"No, tiger...he cheated on me. The woman found out he was married warm me and together we take him down" and MJ adds softly. "that woman is Columbina"

"Don´t you hate her?"

"At first...a little, but, my anger and the blame is direct only to my ex. So, when I say I chose to do this, tiger, you listen and offer me support and not criticism or nagging, got it?"

"Yes, madam!"

________________________________________________________________________________________

Dark Claw prior to delivering the coin to MJ was sure the said coin was magic or has some eccentricity about it-yet, the coin has no SCP´s abilities and nothing magical of the sort, just a regular coin that is held with affection by a new killer- and now watches on his screen- installed on his batmobile- as MJ is doing her round and tossing the coin in the air and doing all she can to show the object.

"So, this is the batmobile? Cool, can I drive next time?" Columbina asked looking around -Sparrow is not present as she´s leading the Young Blood, Polaris is helping in some mission regards T.I but still considers herself a neutral part- and Dark Claw only groans as his answer is curt as possible. "No, only I drive the batmobile and ...I saw how you drive, that´s a big no"

"Would be amazed if I told you Ryder said the same thing?"

"How long you knew he is Nightcreeper?"

"For a long while. I like to troll him here and there...he has no idea who am I, right?"

"He has a theory that you´re either a fae" Columbina chuckles at that and Dark Claw offers a ghost of a smile. "and another theory is that you´re trickest who never tells the truth about its origin"

Columbina blinks at this. Her eyes are owlish and she even takes off her cowl. "Is he always superstitious?"

"Always! but I think knowing the SCP allows some justification to his fears"

________________________________________________________________________________________

Nightcreeper is fully changed now. Watching MJ on the other side - SpiderBoy is very obvious about his feelings towards MJ and Nightcreeper is many, many things, but, not a hypocrite so he´ll not mention this or rather, he doesn´t have the mind to mention- his golden eyes inspect the surrounders as he´s jumping from roof to roof, to gothic structure to another and while giving off a very annoying and dangerous laugh.

The type that makes SpiderBoy want to shoot a web into his mouth- and Nightcreeper came up with several dirty jokes about such idea- the man is still somewhat sane-a a bit debatable- to spot a man with a scarred face approaching MJ with clearly bad intentions. 

So bad intentions even a lunatic as Nightcreeper can see it.

"Spidey...our guest arrives," Nightcreeper said and didn´t wait to see his reaction or the others as Nightcreeper is contacting Columbina. "Scarface is here...Columbina"

Her voice is soothing- the situation is not warrant something soothing, but, Nightcreeper needs to say, at least in his own mind, how her voice is firm, yet, peaceful...so similar to a certain someone- "Got it, Kurt stay out, for now, keep watching"

"Sounds kinky...wait, what did you call me?" he asked and Columbina passed the conversation to Dark Claw who is giving the instructions.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Two-Face is pissed, maybe even more than in his nights of cleaning the city, and his movements are erratic and unhinged as humanly possible until he spots MJ tossing his coin- there´s no doubt this was his coin, what better coin to flip than his own?- and all the man can see is red. Literally in this case.

"You stole my coin?" he gets a knife- MJ is more than happy, guns are hard to deflect and not her specialty, but, knives? Oh, she knows how to deal it-"give me back or die?"

"Uhm, finders keepers, my friend" and MJ toss the coin again and asks one question. "but I´m more than willing to return this to you if you answer me this: Why you need this coin so much?"

"What good killer would I be...without my coin? I need it to clean the city" and the conversation is deemed over as Two-Face is charging at MJ, however, knives are her thing and she managed to dodge and with few good moves and hits manages to get rid of his knife.

Two-Face now draws a gun. And now Nightcreeper and SpiderBoy show up and the fight begins. Columbina arrives as well and it wasn´t needed to protect MJ at well.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Dark Claw observes the subdued Two-Face and isn´t needed to be the best detective to see who he really is. "Harvey Dent?" Columbina asked and her eyes meet with the insane pair of golden eyes of Nightcreeper. "So, Ryder was right this whole time?" SpiderBoy scoff and says is nothing but a mere lucky guess. 

Nightcreeper is trying to pay attention to Columbina.

"I run the test, the beauty of technology" Dark Claw muses fondly "it seems Harvey Dent was poisoned by one of Hyena´s old venoms" Nightcreeper is piping in the conversation. "So, that´s why the Hyena is so silent?"

"Maybe, maybe not. He´s not very careful with the poison he makes...still, how Harvey Dent enters in contact with it is something I need to know." And Dark Claw now inquiry one thing from Columbina. "You were in his house, did you saw anything suspicious?"

"Aside from him having a painel with photos of now dead criminals and another where he give horns to Ryder? Is pretty normal, typical place in New Gotham"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Columbina and Nightcreeper are away from the police and the media- Dark Claw is merciful to not let people know Harvey is behind the murders because it seems the man wasn´t in control of his actions- MJ and SpiderBoy are also there- Spidey seems a bit reluctantly in accepting the credit for a job MJ did(but, the best spy is the one no one would ever saw coming) and MJ is a great actress to pretend to be a hopeless victim Spidey saved.

"You were much needed in this plot" Nightcreeper speaks now with a big grin on his face. 

"Yeah, I help a little but you heroes can do the rest without me...Kurt, don't you want to let people see you as Nightcreeper?" Columbina asked and Nightcreeper is about to laugh- a louder one and one that would make all eyes be on their figures- when Columbina tap his mouth with her hand.

He still laughs and she can feel the vibration. "Ryder...who do you think is behind this mask?" she points to her own mask.

"Who is Ryder?"

"You, your face is the same. The face is the same and I know you´re Kurt Ryder for a long while...wanna know how? Because I´m a fae!"

"REALLY?" Nightcreeper asked with fear and awe in his eyes laced with his usual insanity.

"No, just regular detective work..." and she removes the mask to show her face. "Hi, Kurt...I´m not a fae. Just Kitty"


End file.
